Superiority's Pride
by BANEHiwatari
Summary: I have to smile. There's no use in feeling down. Okay, so maybe a scowl is all I can manage for now, but really, who can blame me? A bunch of manga characters appear in my room, and when I get to shove them back to their world, I trip and go with them. Surely, I'm dreaming... "Ciao-su!" ... Okay, maybe not. Squalo/OC/Dino
1. Chapter 0: Pilot

**AN: Hello! This is my new story, the first story that I'll be writing about something in the anime world. I hope this story is a success!**

**Chapter 0: Pilot**

**)*&^$_(* &^_$* (&$_( *!&+%) (&%_)(#*&+)($*_)(* &_)$*(#&%+)(#* %+)( *+)(*&$(&%^)#(*&%^_ (*$&+!#(*&+# ()%*_ #)(&%_*#&%_(#*&%_#*&) (**

"Bor-ed, bor-ed, bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. I am so darn bored!" I chanted in haiku, laying in my bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Summer vacation is so boring!"

Without school to keep me distracted or a valid reason to go outside, I ended up staying in bed, unwilling to do anything. I woke up at ten and as I glanced at the old roman numeral clock across the room, I sighed in exhaustion. It was only ten thirty! Burying my head into my pillow, I groaned. Time goes by so slowly where there's nothing to do!

Finally, after twenty more minutes, I decided to get out of the bed, sitting up in bed and reached to my left for my cane. Throwing my legs off the bed, I balanced all my weight onto my left leg as I shifted the cane over to my right hand. Putting my purple and black glasses on with my left hand, I used the cane as I walked towards my computer desk. The cane was a handmade replica of Xerxes Break's cane. I even put a blade inside to make it more real, but the steel inside was dull, of course. Anyways, I needed the cane to help rehabilitate my right leg. About two years ago, I was in a car accident. My parents and I were going home from my kendo practice, but we didn't make it home.

A tractor-trailer rammed into our Porche, killing my father and landing my mother in a coma. I, however, ended up paralyzed from the waist down with a broken left arm. My left arm eventually healed, but I had to go through a vigorous rehabilitation process to regain mobility around my waist and left leg. The only thing that's not working properly after a year and a half of physical therapy was my right leg. The muscles in my right leg are semi-paralyzed. Sometimes, I can walk or run when there's adrenaline pumping in my body. So, I normally would need my cane to walk.

Sighing, I sat at my computer desk and typed in my password. If I was ever bored, I would usually cal my cousin and ask him to drop me off at the dojo a few blocks away. I tend to train at an excess. I gave up on the hospital's physical rehabilitation a while ago. Instead, I trained my own way to get more movement back into my right leg. However, I would sometimes train myself too much and collapse. I did that yesterday, so I'm just going to stay home today to watch anime or read. Today, I decided that I wanted to rewatch Katekyo Hitman REBORN! My cousin got me addicted to the story, so now I can't seem to stop thinking about it.

I didn't spend the whole day on the computer, but I was on it for a good eight hours out of the twelve that I was awake. The rest of the time went to taking care of myself.

It was ten when I decided to log off the computer and go to sleep.

If I had bothered to make sure that I logged off properly, the next morning's events would have never happened.

**&*^ $_(* ^_$ *(&$_ )($*&+ $)(* _)($&_ !(*&$_ !*$&+ $(*&_! *$&_ *&$+ )($* _!()*$&#(*&$+ *$&+)! ($*_#(*&#( *&_ (*!$&+ !)($*+ !)($*($&)**

7am

At some point in the morning, I snuggled closer to my pillow, only to feel the pillow breathe and trap my arms to my sides. Wait, pillows don't snuggle back… or breathe. Snapping my eyes open, I tilted my head back and stared at the guy that was currently snuggling to me. _It couldn't be. He's not real._ "H-hibari…" I muttered in shock.

Sharp grey eyes opened to stare down at my own brown orbs with a glare, "What do you think you're doing, herbivore."

It didn't even sound like question. It was a demand. There is no way that Kyoya Hibari was supposed to exist! Due to my lack of response to Hibari, the guy tossed me off my own bed and on to the hard wood floor. I gasped when I noticed another body on the spot below me. It was a person that I would never dare to wake up. Quickly shifting my body to land on all four limbs, I managed to avoid falling on top of the person. Instead, I landed on all four limbs next to the person that I was terrified of waking up. But, in the last minute, the adrenaline in my body seemed to disappear, causing my right leg to collapse on itself. As a result, I fell to the floor with a pained cry.

I forgot to mention that when the adrenaline is gone, my leg locks up and pain shoots up the limb. Fighting off the tears (and not really succeeding) I lay on the floor for a moment, wondering if this whole situation was just a really bad dream. Suddenly, my cell phone went off, playing the Namimori Anthem and setting off chained reactions in my rather large apartment.

I was initially laying on the floor and staring at the person next to me in wonder, so I guess I'll start with his reaction. Crimson eyes snapped open and the person reached for his guns, finding nothing there, he glared at the first thing he saw… You guessed it! Me!

After that, I heard a shift in my bed, which told me that Hibari was up due to the familiar song. Hehe… He also glared at me. "Kamikorosu."

"VOIIIIIIIII! Shut that piece of crap off!" came from my living room, scaring me to death.

"JUUDAIME!" that came from my kitchen…

"HIEEEE! Gokudera-kun!" Ah… that explains it…

"Ahahaha! You're all so small!" that also came from the kitchen…

Unable to hold off the tears in my eyes from the pain that was still shooting up my leg, I scrambled/crawled out of my room, passed the kitchen and living room to lock myself in the bathroom. I ended up tripping after locking the door, which caused me to unleash the full force of my tears.

"UAHHHHHHHH! WHY DO THE BAD THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" …Hey, they didn't call me 'Cry-baby Tsuya' for nothing.


	2. Chapter I: Calming Down… Not Really

**AN: Hello! I'm actually surprised that I already got two reviews and some favorites! That makes me extremely happy! XD I'll try to update this story as often as I can! I've recently started obsessing over Katekyo Hitman Reborn, so I decided to write about it to control my obsessive behavior!**

**The reason that I wrote this type of story is that I like having a character that knows everything about the plot, but can't do a flipping thing about it! And I've yet to encounter a story where some of the characters have come to our world.**

**Chapter I: Calming Down… Not Really**

**&^$_ (&*$^_ !*($&_) (*$&_(* !&$+) ($&*+) (*$+)( &$%(_*&#+$)*(! $+)(#*$(* #&^%_*)!( &$+)(#*$_( &%+)!( *$&+#()%*_#) *(%&+)!( *&$%+!#()**

I remained in the bathroom for a good half hour before someone decided to destroy my door. Immediately, I hid in the bathroom closet, clutching a metal pole in front of me, ready to strike down the intruder. My eyes narrowed when I heard shuffling on the other side of the door. I may not be able to run or walk, but I can still strike a person down with a pole.

The door creaked open and I struck with a loud yell, "Kyah!"

The metal pole collided with silver hair, "Gyah!" the person collapsed at my feet as I limped out of the bathroom closet and used the pole to walk out of the bathroom.

Quite expectedly, I ran into the other intruders. All confidence drained out of my body when I saw Squalo, TYL Xanxus, Hibari, TYL Yamamoto, and Tsuna in my living room.

"AH! What happened to Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna panicked, his eyes looking as if they would pop out of his head.

TYL Xanxus glared at me from his seat in my leather chair, treating it as if it were his throne. "Squalo."

I gulped when Squalo pointed his sword hand at me and backed up. I glanced at the pole in my hands and decided to fight. I ignored Tsuna's protests as I threw the metal pole at Squalo to limp towards my kitchen. Grabbing my sharpened meat knives, I held them in between my fingers and threw them at Squalo when he charged at me with his sword.

"Squalo! I don't think it's a good idea to attack her!" Tsuna protested, and then turned to Xanxus, "Xanxus! Stop him!" Xanxus' glare merely made the young Vongola shrink back in fear.

"VOIIIII! Get back here, you little runt!" Squalo completely ignored Tsuna and TYL Yamamoto just laughed.

I screamed when Squalo deflected the knives and limbed into my bedroom to grab my cane. I whimpered when the pain continued to travel up my right leg. "Damn it! The pain shouldn't have lasted this long."

"ANY LAST WORDS, SCUM?" Squalo yelled at me from the doorway.

Unsheathing the dull blade from my cane, I pointed it at Squalo with fear and wariness. "Yeah. What the hell is your problem? I wake up to find you people in my apartment and then, you attack me! I didn't do anything wrong!" I whined, collapsing to my butt when my right leg ran out of strength again.

"H-hey! Are you alright?" Tsuna asked when I collapsed.

"I can't walk or run, much less sprint or fight." I replied, glaring at Squalo with full force.

"Do you mind telling us, where we are?" TYL Yamamoto asked from behind Squalo, placing a hand on the swordsman's shoulder as if they were long time pals.

"You're in my house. In New York." I replied with a guarded tone.

"Do you know how we got here?" Tsuna asked, with his doe eyes staring at me.

"Don't know. You were all here when I woke up." I replied, crossing my arms and scowling. "There goes a stress free summer vacation." I muttered.

"How are future Yamamoto and future Xanxus here, too?" Tsuna asked, freaking out and sounding just plain confused.

TYL Yamamoto laughed, "Yeah, why am I here anyways?"

My right eye twitched profusely as I rubbed my temples. I'm still confused. Were they still trying to kill me, or what? Well, Tsuna and Yamamoto wouldn't hurt me, but Xanxus, Gokudera (who was still unconscious), Squalo, and Hibari would probably like to have me dead at their feet. Then, to my embarrassment, my stomach growled loudly.

I blushed in humiliation when all eyes in the room turned to stare at my petite form on the floor. I coughed and stood up, reassembling my cane. "Sorry. I'm hungry, so I'm going to make something to eat."

The shock in the room lasted until I was at my kitchen fridge, taking out a large piece of seasoned filet mignon. When the shock wore off, all of my room's occupants and Gokudera ran after me.

"VOI! Who said that you could walk away?" Squalo demanded, waving around his spatha.

"I did 'cause I'm hungry." I replied, ignoring the assassin and cooking the rather large piece of beef in the rapidly heating oven.

I glanced at the crowd to the left of me as I started making a sauce to go with my breakfast. Gokudera was glaring at me… so was Squalo. Hibari could be seen in the living room, looking at my photos, and Xanxus was sitting in my beloved chair. Tsuna and Yamamoto were watching me cook with wonder in their eyes. I sighed when I glanced at the filet mignon cooking on the pan. These people must not know that they don't actually exist in this world. Otherwise, it could be disastrous when they get back to their world. I hope that they can get back to their world. I can't host six men in my home for too long.

"There is something that I want to ask you guys." I started, looking up from the stove top. "Why haven't you guys killed me yet?"

Immediately, Squalo pointed his sword at me. "You want to die that badly?"

I squeaked and backed away a little, grabbing my sushi knife and pointed it at Squalo in a defensive position. "I'm just wondering. That's all!" I cried earnestly, keeping an eye on the oven timer and the simmering sauce.

Squalo narrowed before withdrawing his blade. "Tch, whatever."

_For a top class assassin, Squalo's actually a pretty nice guy._ I thought to myself, setting down my knife and going back to stirring the sauce. _Hm. I think I'll add some sake to the sauce._

"Hey, woman! You don't look old enough to be drinking sake." Gokudera pointed out when I took out the bottle of sake from the cabinet.

"I'm not. I'm using it for the sauce." I stated with a smile. My smile merely became bigger when I heard Squalo's stomach rumble from next to me. The silver haired swordsman acted as if nothing happened, but I could see a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks.

About ten minutes later, the filet mignon was ready, so I took it out of the oven with my mittens on of course. (Don't want to burn myself like in the fifth grade) My mouth was watering as I sliced an inch off the foot long beef. The filet mignon as a whole was a foot by six inches and a half. The meat was cooked somewhere between rare and medium rare because I liked my beef juicy and tender. I took out a plate from the cabinet above me, pretending to only be serving myself, and placed the inch thick piece on it, drizzling the sake sauce on it too.

Taking out a fork and a knife, I held the plate with my left hand as I limped to sit at the dining table where TYL Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera were sitting at. Squalo, unconsciously followed me to the table as I sat down. Just as I was about to dig in, I paused and smiled when Squalo took a seat next to me, staring at the beef in front of me. Then, I pushed the filet mignon in front of Squalo and smiled widely. "Eat up."

Squalo blinked and stared between the piece of juicy beef in front of him and me. "Seriously?"

My smile widened as I stood up from the table. "I'm sure."

Then, Squalo did something that I didn't think was a part of his personality. He screamed in joy and began to devour the beef in front of him. "I could kiss you, woman!"

I blushed a deep red before going back to cut up more pieces of the filet mignon and served them. Okay… Squalo's kind of… hot when he's not trying to kill me. Immediately, I shook my head clear of such thoughts. Reaching into the kitchen closet, I pulled out a mechanical support for my right leg. The mechanism works as a support so that I could walk normally.

After strapping on the support, I went into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of tequila. Pouring the alcohol into a glass, I took an especially large piece of filet mignon and the alcohol into the living room. Xanxus was still sitting in my chair, but he looked like he went to sleep. As I stepped forward to the napping Varia leader, red eyes snapped open to meet my own. I didn't hesitate, but I think I died a little inside at his glare. When I finally reached Xanxus, I offered him the glass of tequila first.

Glaring at me, the Varia's leader reached out to take the glass out of my hand. "What is it, trash?"

Inwardly, I flinched. He was grumpy if his language was anything to go by. Then, I offered the piece of filet mignon in my other hand. "I thought you would be hungry, so I made filet mignon."

I did make a pretty big gamble when I made Xanxus' favorite meal, but a happy Xanxus is a less destructive Xanxus, right? Please tell me I'm right. I can't afford to fix this apartment if it gets blown to pieces.

Red orbs eyed the plate in my hand before taking it and setting it on the side table. "Hn."

Taking his response as a 'Thank you,' I turned and walked back into the kitchen, only to find several pairs of eyes staring at me. My brows furrowed, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah. You did something extremely right." Squalo replied between bites of meat.

I shrugged as I served Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto their share of food. "I don't want to die young."

Tsuna nodded in agreement, "Me neither!"

Plating another piece of meat, I glanced around. "Where's the other guy?" Yeah, we didn't do introductions yet.

"Oh! You're talking about Hibari-san, right?" Tsuna asked.

I nodded and held up the plate in my hand. "He's missing breakfast."

"He's in your room, woman." Gokudera replied grumpily. "Don't even bother with the guy."

I laughed and left the room, "Sorry. Can't do that!"

Walking towards my room, I noticed that the door was closed in contrast to the open state it was in about forty minutes ago. I debated knocking, but tossed the thought aside quickly. Heh. It's my home, so I can do what ever the heck I want! Bad idea, because I ended up having a tonfa pressed against my neck as soon as I entered my room.

"What are you doing, Herbivore?" The head prefect demanded in a low tone, staring down at me.

I blinked and offered Hibari the piece of meat in my hand. "I bring sustenance?"

On the outside, I looked pretty calm. On the inside, however, I was freaking out. _Oh my God! He's in my face! Don't blush! Don't blush! Don't blush! Tsuya, he's too close! Back up! And don't crowd! He hates crowding!_ Okay, so I couldn't help the blush, but I did step away from the head prefect… In fact, I stepped further into the room, but about three feet away from the raven haired male.

Hibari merely stared at me and smirked, "Hn."

Leaving the plate on my desk, I out stretched my hand, "I'm Okita, Tsuya."

Hibari stared at my hand for a good minute before turning away and lying down on my bed. "Hibari, Kyoya."

I smirked softly and left the room. At least I didn't get bitten to death.

**&$^% _&$^_ (*$&_! (*^$+ (*$&_(*$&+ #()&%( *#$&^_# (*$&+! )$(&#(*%$&#_(* %&+! )$(&#(*^# _(*%^+! )($*&_(*&%$(_#* ^%_(*%&+! )(*&#_(*%^**

**Mata Nui: Yeah, there's going to be some funny stuff in this story!**

**Kuroshi0415: Thanks for following and favoring the story!**

**TsubakiHana: Thanks for the favorite!**

**XSkyeStarIX: Thanks for favoring this story! I try my best to make the introductions of my stories interesting… and the summaries… those two elements usually capture readers' attentions. I'm glad that you like Tsuya! Thanks for reviewing!**

**DeathIyIris: Thanks for following this story!**


	3. Chapter II: Abuse From A Skylark

**AN: So, yeah… sorry about not updating this story in a while. I went on hiatus due to a few of my priorities i.e state tests, college searching, school work, piano lessons… You get the point. I was going to start posting again on May 4, but my mind was nagging me to update today. Well, I apologize again, and thank you for your patience.**

**Chapter II: Abuse From A Skylark**

**&^$_)* &^$_ !*($&)(* !^$+ !)($*&_( !&$)(*#^ !+$*( !&$+)(!#&$()*# ^_(*& !+$*&!)(*#&$)(&*# ^%_(*&$+! *)($&)(*#&$)(# *%^_(*! &$+)!(#%&_(* &%_(* !**

When I got back to the kitchen, Tsuna stared at me in amazement. "HIEE? Hibari didn't bite you to death?"

I laughed nervously, "I was close to getting bitten to death, but he forgave me 'cause I made breakfast for him!"

"REALLY?" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hahaha! Nope! I actually have no clue why he didn't, as you said, 'bite me to death!'" I admitted with a smirk.

Tsuna and Gokudera slumped forward with mini storm clouds over their heads, their jaws hanging open at my little joke. TYL Yamamoto just laughed, "Hahaha! It's still amazing to see you still in one piece after dealing with Hibari!"

I cocked my head to the side, "Sorry, but I never did catch any of your names."

Yamamoto stopped laughing and winked at me, "Oh! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! It's nice to meet you, Miss Chibi!"

"VOI! You don't just go around and give people ridiculous nicknames, idiot!" Squalo scolded Yamamoto, which was kind of funny because Squalo was supposed to be older than Yamamoto, but it's completely reversed due to the fact that Yamamoto was from the future and Squalo was of normal age.

"He's Superbi Squalo, by the way!" Yamamoto merely disregarded Squalo's statement and laughed, pointing at said silver haired man.

I smiled when Squalo began to mutter profanities under his breath. "It's nice to officially know your name, Mr. Squalo." I tried to be polite, but I think I ended up getting Squalo even more flustered. Unfortunately for the swordsman, he couldn't get a single word out. So, I just took his left hand and shook it, completely ignoring the fact that the sword was still attached to the artificial hand. "I'm Okita Tsuya! You're Italian, right?"

Squalo looked pretty disgruntled and was currently staring at our entwined hands. "Er… yeah."

Noticing that Squalo had somehow drifted off into lala land, I turned to Gokudera and Tsuna. "What are your names?"

"Oh! I-I'm Sawada, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looked pretty surprised at my curiosity.

Gokudera was still glaring at me. I honestly don't think he likes many people at all. I mean, I know that he views his elders as his enemies, but seriously! I'm only sixteen! It's not like I'm that much older than him! I'm also guessing that Gokudera was behaving in this manner for the sake of his beloved "Juudaime." Quite obvious due to the fact that the boy practically worships the ground that Tsuna walks on. Finally, Gokudera stopped glaring at me and looked away, "Gokudera, Hayato."

I grinned to the best of my ability, "It's nice to meet you, Gokudera-san!" I also have a feeling that he'll try to kill me if I can him 'Gokudera-kun' or 'Hayato'… or 'Aho-dera.'

Feeling a sharp glare behind me, I turned around and froze on the inside. Xanxus was silently staring at me from his seat. Turning around, I strolled over to where the Varia boss was seated and tilted my head to the side with a small smile. "If I may ask, what is your name, sir?"

The Varia leader shoved the plate and glass into my arms without a word. Just as I was about to walk away with the dishes, the scarred man replied, "Xanxus."

Turning my head to look back at him, I couldn't help but ask. "Any surname?" When I received a glare for my efforts, I shrugged and walked away to the kitchen.

Placing the plate in the sink, I slumped against the counter with a slightly crestfallen face. _Man. I thought that he was going to kill me._ With a groan, I went to the fridge to pull out the milk, and grabbed some cereal from the cupboard. All of a sudden, I didn't want to eat any meat.

Glancing at the clock, I sighed and continued to eat my breakfast under the watchful eyes of Tsuna, Gokudera, TYL Yamamoto, and Squalo. "It used to be so quiet here." I stated with a sad smile.

Gokudera glared at me, abruptly standing from his seat, causing Tsuna to immediately protest at the Storm Guardian's actions. The dynamite user ignored Tsuna, "You have a problem with us?"

I smiled at Gokudera solemnly, "I have no problems with it. I live alone, so it's nice to have people around again."

"Don't get used to it, woman. We'll be leaving before you know it." Squalo scoffed, reclining on his chair.

After finishing the cereal, I left the bowl in the sink and headed towards my room, but not before getting Xanxus another glass of tequila. Before I entered my room, I made sure to knock, "Hibari-san, I'm coming in."

"Hn." Came the reply from the other side of the door.

Taking Hibari's reply as a 'come in,' I opened the door to step in before closing it again. Seeing the Disciplinary Committee President laying on my bed, I made sure to be as quiet as I could manage as I logged onto my computer. Immediately, a message popped onto the screen.

To: Tsuya,

I hope you don't mind watching those six for a few days! I had to eject them from their world for a few unimportant matters. At the beginning of the fourth day, you may return them to their world via the computer. Don't worry about the size, each one will be able to fit as soon as they touch the screen.

Sincerely Lachance,

I blinked and stared at the screen for a solid minute before abruptly dropping my head onto the keyboard. "And now omnipotent beings exist, too. My life just gets better and _better_." Quite suddenly, I was tossed off the chair and onto the floor of my bedroom. Whining, I threw a half-assed glared at the back of Hibari's head. Then, I realized that Hibari was not supposed to know about the fact that he came from a fictional world, and there he was, reading the message that implies that the entire group came from another world. "No! You're not supposed to read that!" I yelled, jumping up and tackling the Disciplinary Head to the floor.

A murderous aura emitted from the prefect when I realized that I, Tsuya Okita, a crippled Japanese enthusiast, had tackled the Demon of Namichuu to the floor. Oh my Gavin, I'm dead.

"Whoever that damn Lachance is… I'll bite them to death." Okay… So I'm not dead…

I quickly scrambled off the prefect and stood up, "Er… Hibari-san… I don't think that you should fight an omnipotent being…"

(*TWACK)(*CRASH)

I groaned in pain, crumbling to the floor, holding my right leg and crashing into my desk. Glaring weakly, I stared at the tonfas in Hibar's hands. "What was that fo-?"

(*TWACK)

The blow to my head silenced my complaint. Great, now my head is throbbing and my leg won't move!

Then, Gokudera, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Squalo all barged into my room, no doubt attracted by the loud noise created when I crashed into my desk. Several pairs of eyes fell on my form on the floor.

"HIEEEE! Are you okay, Tsuya?" Tsuna cried out, panicked and worried.

Then, Gokudera, who seems to only care about himself and Tsuna, yelled at me. Can you believe it? Me? The crippled and hurt girl sitting on the floor with a vicious prefect standing over her! "How dare you make Juudaime worry!"

"Hahahaha! Are you guys playing a new game?" Oh for the love of! TYL Yamamoto isn't that oblivious! Why is he still pretending?

"VOOOOI! What the hell do you guys think you're-!" Squalo was abruptly cut off when a glass cup was thrown at the back of his head.

"Shut up, trash." Was heard from the living room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hibari turn to confront everyone for crowding. I ignored the shouting match that immediately started to ponder upon the thrown glass cup. How had Xanxus thrown the cup at Squalo's head if my room was around a corner? Shrugging, I concluded that it was simply because Xanxus was Xanxus, and he did what he wanted. Then, I stretched my leg out to take care of my newly injured leg.

I winced when I saw the large bruise forming on my leg. After carefully taking off the support brace, I massaged the bruise, holding in the grimaces pain that shot up my nerves. When I stood up with the help of my cane, I was shocked to find all the inhabitants of my room reading the message on my computer screen. "NO! It's bad enough that Hibari read it, but why? Why you guys?"

The message on the computer set off a chain reaction. Tsuna started to panic, again. Gokudera ranted saying that Lachance had no right to control their lives and "who the fuck do they think they are!"

TYL Yamamoto was oddly enough, serious. A deep pondering expression was on his matured features, "So it's not the ten-year bazooka this time?"

Squalo, of course, was being his usually loud self and was livid with the recent development. "VOOOOOOOOOI! We're stuck here for FOUR DAYS! AND WHAT THE FUCK DO THEY MEAN BY EJECTING US FROM OUR WORLD!"

Peeking into the living room, I saw Xanxus quietly napping, but I noticed that the coffee table was non-existent now. I shivered and paled, frightened for my own safety. Finally, the gravity of the situation hit me. I was stuck in a house full of Mafioso. Two of the people were from an assassination squad, one was a blood lust filled demon prefect, and the last three are pretty much harmless to me. But, they can all cause some serious damage to my home. Thinking about the possible damages almost had me in tears.

"OI! Woman! Explain this message to us now!" Gokudera demanded, grabbing the collar of my button up and lifting me into the air.

Scared, I let my survival instincts kick in. Raising my cane above my head, I attempted to whack Gokudera on the head again, but he dodged and let me go. Landing on my injured leg, I cried out in pain and crumbled to the floor. Feeling three different glares upon my small form, I found myself spilling the answers to their questions.

"You're all from an anime call Katekyo Hitman Reborn. You're all fictional characters in this world!"

Their faces turned into faces of disbelief.

_None of them believes me. _I thought in silent despair, sitting up with my bangs covering my eyes.

(*TWACK)

"Argh!" I cried out, cradling my head. I glared at Hibari with contempt. "What was that for?"

The prefect's steel eyes glared back at me ten times more intensely. "Lying is not permitted, herbivore."

"I'm telling the truth!" I insisted with an extra bit of venom in my voice.

(*SMACK!)

The impact of the tonfas against my head jarred my brain and my usual personality showed back up. It was clear that I was not going to be believed anytime soon or ever. Tears clouded my vision and I sniffed, trying not to burst into tears. "Ga-ma-n!" The phrase slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it and the tears began to leak.

Tsuna and Gokudera panicked, "Not anotherLambo!"

**&*^ !)*$&^! _*($^) !*&^$)*&!^$_(* !&$)*(^#)$&^ !_$(*^#)*(^$)*#&^$_! (*$&)*(^ #!$)(*#&_^$(* !&$)(*^!#)*$&^ !_($*&)(#!*^$)(#&*^$_( *!&$(! *^_(&(**

**Mata Nui: I don't know if the fourth wall will be broken, but I might hold that idea for one of my upcoming stories. Don't worry, unlike all my previous stories, it's not a romance.**

**Anyandeveryanime: Nice username! And thank you! I honestly didn't know how well the story would do. I wrote the story on a whim. So, you want me to PM you whenever I reply to a review? Sorry, just trying to clarify. And I'm sorry for making you wait.**

**Kuroshi0415: After this chapter… Tsuya probably doesn't agree with the whole good luck concept. In fact, she probably thinks that the whole world is out to get her for no particular reason. :) But, she did get beat by Hibari… Oh! And I read your review for A New Cycle Begins Rhapsody's post… er… My friend and I were doing that as a collaboration, but she started working. As a result, we could not find time to write a new chapter. I have the next chapter outlined, but I need my friend to confirm it. Besides, my friend is about six months behind on her story updates anyways… I'll try and do something, but it's not guaranteed.**

**CrimsonSkyTamer: Oh! Thank you for following and favoring the story!**

**Xxluff4evaxX, Sync94, Castor Black, moongothcat, Shi Kage, whennothingmatters, , Stalker-of-Bel-and-Xanxus: Thank you for following!**

**Sama-Bama: Thanks for favoring the story!**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi: Oh thank you! I'll try to keep up the story! Sorry about the late update!**

**&*^$ )!&*$^_ !(*$&)(*#^$)*&(# ^_(* $&_(!* &$)(*#^$_(*#&$+)(! *&$_(*#^)$(*&^! +$()*&)(*# &)(* ^#$_(!* &$+! (*$&)(*# ^%)*&(# ^_%*( &$+!*)($&)(#***

**Whoop! See you guys in like a week! XD**


	4. Chapter III: First Day: End

**AN: This chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to end the chapter after the first day. The next chapter will be a bit longer because it will cover the next three days in the story. The fourth chapter will be when all the fun stuff happens!**

**Also, on another note: This story will ****follow the manga only.**** Just a little bit of a friendly warning before you continue any further. I've read a lot of stories that focused on the anime, so I wonder when anyone will write about stuff like the Simon Famiglia or the Representative Battles.**

**Chapter III: First Day: End**

***& ^$)( &*^$_ ()*$&)*& ^$_(* &$_(* &$_* &^)$&^# !(*$& +$)(*& !)(*$^_ !(*$&_! *&$*#&^$_(* !$&_! )(*&$)!*(^$_!( *$&+! )($*)(!* ^$_(*! &$_ !)(*$&**

In my defense, I was not as annoying as the Bovino, but I was definitely a crybaby… and a wimp… and no-good… and weak-willed… yeah, you can tell that I get bullied a lot at school. Hopefully, this will make Hibari feel guilty! Do I think that'll happen? Nope!

Ashamed and embarrassed with my reaction, my hands went up to furiously wipe the tears from my eyes. Then, involuntarily, I began to hiccup. "W-why, won't (hic) they stop?" I demanded to no one in particular.

"H-hey… Tsuya? Please stop crying." Yamamoto pleaded, staring down at me.

Tsuna panicked, "I don't know what to do!"

"VOOI! Get out of the way already!" Squalo demanded, stomping over to sit in front of me. I tried to hide my face from the assassin, but Squalo merely grunted and pulled my arms away from my face. "Hey. Quit it. You got whacked, so what? It's not the end of the world."

My tears ceased for a moment, but then I started sobbing again and threw myself at Squalo, crying into his shoulder. "Wahhh!"

"V-voi! Stop crying and let me go!" Squalo yelled, trying to pull me off.

"Shut up already!" I heard Gokudera yell in frustration.

&^ %$)*&^$)( *!^$)*& !^$)*& ^!$_( *&$^)*& !^$)(&* !^$_ )*&$)( *!^$)

Meanwhile…

In the living room, while everyone was trying to get Tsuya to stop crying, a certain Varia leader slouched in his seat, sleeping and completely oblivious to the ruckus that the other five inhabitants were making.

)(*^$( )*^&$_ )($*&+ !)$(*& !_(*$&()* &$_( *!&$_! (*$&()*! &$_(*!

The tears wouldn't stop and I was honestly getting sick of my natural instinct to cry whenever something did not go the way I wanted. Squalo had given up trying to pry my iron grip from his shoulder when he realized that my grip only tightened with every pull and shove. So, he just settled with sitting on the floor and patting my head. Then, Gokudera tried to get me to shut up by shoving me. The result of this useless action caused me to fall forward and land on top of Squalo. It is safe to say that Squalo and Gokudera should not be in the same room together for a long while, especially with the amount of profanities that leaked from the swordsman's mouth.

Finally, the guys realized what it took to make me shut up.

"Fine! We believe you!"

My crying stopped and I lifted my face from Squalo's shoulder, "S-see? T-that was e-easy, wasn't i-it?" But, I still went back to snuggling Squalo. "I'm sleepy now."

"V-VOOOI! Don't use me as your pillow!"

Zzzzzz

*& ^($)* ^_$(* &$(_*^ &_($* &_$(*! ^&)*($&^ )*!&^$_ !(*$^&_! (*$&_(! *^$)*&(!#^$)*&#^_$(* !^&$)(*&^! )$*& ^!_$(* ^&$)*&#^$_(* !^&$_(* !

10pm

Okay! I have a dilemma! Where do these guys sleep?

I woke up from my nap at around 6pm to shower and make dinner. In fact, I was lucky to snag the shower before any of the guys. Then, I proceeded to make dinner. You know what my problem was? – I had to cook food for several guys, who all had different taste buds. I heated up the left over filet mignon for Xanxus. At least I wouldn't have the Varia boss in my hair about the food. Then, to satisfy Hibari, I made hamburger steak. Sometimes, I'm too nice for my own good, but who cares? At this rate, I'll get to live longer. For everyone else, I made vegetables and udon noodles.

I honestly had no idea what the guys were up to while I was asleep. When I asked Gokudera, he merely glared and told me to ask someone else. I was going to ask the older Yamamoto, but he got into a conversation with Tsuna. So, I ended up asking Squalo because out of Xanxus, Hibari, and him, he was the least likely to kill me.

Actually, I really liked Squalo. It was a gradual thing. At first, I thought that he was a Sephiroth wannabe because I was a big fan of Sephiroth since I was a small child. Then, I developed a sort of understanding to Squalo's character. He was a very loyal person who spoke his mind whenever he wanted to. In a way, I admire the boldness that Squalo shows without restraint. Many times, I would have like to call people in my school "useless pieces of trash" and the bullies "scumbag pieces of shit." Unfortunately, I was either too nice, or I didn't have the guts to say it.

Squalo informed me that the reason that I woke up on my bed was because Yamamoto had carried me there. Then, he explained that all Xanxus did for the five hours that I napped, was eat and sleep. Meanwhile, he, Tsuna, Gokudera, and TYL Yamamoto were in the living room, voices down as much as possible, sparring or watching TV. According to Squalo, nobody knew what Hibari was doing because he went into my parent's room.

When I started to make dinner, Xanxus had woken up and started arguing with Squalo. Yamamoto insisted on helping me prepare dinner and ended up dragging Tsuna and Gokudera along.

Gokudera was hardly compliant and accused me of making "Juudaime" cook. Honestly, the guy was probably still bitter about when I hit him with a pole during the morning assault. Tsuna tried to make conversation, but it was kind of awkward between us. I would be awkward too, if I was talking to a stranger whom knew a lot of things about me. Yamamoto, however, was extremely chatty and gladly talked to me about kendo, baseball, and life in general. I was really glad that Yamamoto was such an easy-going guy.

Hibari had disappeared into my room after he took a shower. He was still in the room when I served dinner, so I had to bring dinner to him because he hated crowding.

Then, came the problem that I was in now. Where the heck was everyone sleeping?

I glanced around the living room, "So… Who's sleeping where?"

I heard my room door slam close immediately, which made me sweatdrop. Looks like Mr. Skylark had dibs on my room. Then, I saw Xanxus get up from the chair and walk into my parent's room. There goes the only other bed in the house.

I sighed and gestured to the couches. "Well, I have two pull-outs and a couch left."

Immediately, Gokudera sat down on one of the pull-outs. "Juudaime! I have secured a place for you to rest!"

Then, Yamamoto laughed and laid on the couch. "I'll take the couch."

Which meant that Squalo had the last pull-out. I sighed and thought over where I should sleep. Deciding to try my own room, I strolled over to my door and knocked, "Hibari-san? Can I please have my room back?"

The door opened and I was met with a glaring carnivore. "This is where I'm sleeping, herbivore. Find someplace else to nest." Then, he slammed the door shut in my face.

I whimpered and strolled away from the door. Should I ask Xanxus? – Nope. Even though he's extremely hot, I am a bit scared of the Varia boss. And I'm not sure if I want to die early.

"Tsuya? Do you wanna share the couch?" Yamamoto called from his place on the couch.

I blushed a bit and shook my head. "Thanks, but I'll have to decline. It won't be comfortable for the both of us."

So, I was left with Squalo. Taking a deep breath, I strolled up to Squalo, who had already pulled out the couch and was resting on it. "S-squalo? Can I bunk with you, please?" I begged.

Squalo looked a bit surprised that I had asked him and had turned a little pink before adverting his eyes and replying reluctantly. "Sure."

I smiled shyly before crawling onto the pull-out and resting my head on the pillow next to Squalo's. Gokudera turned off the lights and we were all settled into darkness. I couldn't help but blush. This entire thing was embarrassing, but sleeping next to Squalo was actually pretty comfortable.

My smile widened as I closed my eyes. Besides, I was sleeping on the same couch as one of the characters that I looked up to the most.

*** &^$)( &!^$_( *!&$()* !^$)*&^ !$(* ^&$_(* &$)(* ^)($*&^ !_$)(*& )!(*$^&_ (*$&_ !)*$&)* !^$(*) !&$_ *$&)(*! ^&$)(* ^&$_(*!&#$)(*^ _)($*^ !_((&**

**KHRLover1997: Thanks for favoring this story! And thank you! I'm trying my best not to make this into a cliché story.**

**Marionette-Rui: Thanks for following!**

**Takagi Leigh: Thanks for the favorite and follow!**

**Tani Yoru: Thanks for following this story!**

**CrimsonSkyTamer: Very unique name! Thanks for taking time to read and follow~!**

** .556: Thanks for following my story!**

**Phantom Player: Thanks for favoring and following!**

**The All Powerful Genie God: Thanks for following this story!**

**Bloodstained Fantasy: Thanks for following! I hope I don't disappoint!**

**FreeHugs0009: Cute name! Thanks for following!**

**Icecream flies: Haha! You're funny! Trying to channel Xanxus? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mailumia: Thanks for following this story!**

**A Dark Lullaby: Thanks for giving this story a chance!**

**Black4star5: Thanks for following this story!**

***& ^$_( &!*^$_(* !&$_(* &$(*!& )($*^! _($*& _)$(&* !)(*$^& _(*$&_ )($&*_ (*&$)(*^!$_( *&$)(*&^#_$(*& !_$)(*& !)(*$&^_ (*&$_ (*$&( )*^&$_( *!&$**

**I think that this is the fastest that people have taken an interest in my stories… (*cries tears of joy) I'm so happy!**


	5. Chapter IV: The Second Day

**AN: Guahhhhh! It's been so long everyone! I'm sorry about the lateness of this update. It's nearly been two months since my last update! Good news! I only have a week of school left! I have a lot planned for this story. After the next chapter, we'll be going to the Katekyo Hitman REBORN manga world. So, can't wait until then. I'm excited about a lot of things, but I'll just get to the story.**

**Chapter IV: The Second Day**

**)%&^$ _$&^ +$*& _(*$^_(*$^&_(! *$&(! &*^$_( *&^$_! (*$&) *^$_( !*^$_( *$^&)( !*^&$)*& !^$_(*! &^$)*& %^$_& *^$_( *$&^) &*!^$_( *&$_( *&$_(!* &**

The next morning…

_Bzzzzzz_

"Hm." I groaned, cuddling to my pillow. "Dun wanna get up."

_Bzzzzzz Bzzzzzz_

My eyes snapped open and I let go of the object that I was cuddling to get out of the sofa bed. "Who the hell comes to visit this early?" I complained sleepily as I glanced at the clock. I said that I got out of the bed, but that was not true. I was still sitting on it and staring at Squalo… the person I thought was a pillow turned out to be the sexy Varia Strategy Commander.

However, I wasn't really a morning person, so I just blinked at Squalo's sleeping form lazily before getting up and walking towards the receiver for the doorbell. I jabbed the respond button and spoke with a long yawn. "Okita residence. Whomever you are, you better have a fucking good reason as to why you're ringing at seven in the morning."

"_Jesus. You still have that bad morning attitude of yours don't you, Tsuya?"_

I yawned not really paying attention to the voice. "I'm not religious, Shin-kasu."

"_Hey! It's Shinjiro! Not your shitty nickname for me! And don't talk to your cousin that way."_

"Yes, sir, all mighty king. Would you forgive me?" I replied sarcastically.

"_H-hey! Just let me up already! It's too fucking hot outside."_

"Fine." I grumbled and pressed the unlock button for the gate downstairs. I went back into the living room and dove head first into Squalo, hugging his waist. The shark was about to protest, but I shut him up with a whine, "I'm sleepy. Hold me." I commanded.

I get really flirty, sarcastic, and demanding when I'm sleepy, which is why I was behaving really strangely towards Squalo.

Then, it clicked in my head that Shinjiro was coming to my apartment, and that I was housing six strange guys in my apartment. With a loud groan of annoyance, I sat up again and proceeded to push Squalo off the bed. "OFF! My cousin's coming up right now!" Then, I belly flopped onto Gokudera, causing him to scream loudly and wake Yamamoto and Tsuna up.

"What the fuck is YOUR PROBLEM!" Gokudera hollered, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me back and forth.

In response, I upper-cutted the younger male before silencing him with a raised hand. "It is your duty as Juudaime's right hand man to protect him at all costs! My cousin will kill you all if you don't hide in the closet with Yamamoto and Tsuna!"

Gokudera's eyes narrowed in determination before running towards the hallway closet with Tsuna and a still sleepy TYL Yamamoto in tow. Squalo was still on the floor, so I dragged him towards the closet and shoved him in. Without so much as another word, I slammed the door shut and went around the room tidying things up. When I was finished, I sprinted into Xanxus's temporary room and literally begged the Varia Leader not to leave the bedroom until I kicked my cousin out of the apartment. It took some tequila to convince the grumpy man, though.

The only problem was Hibari now, which I fixed by stealthily locking my bedroom door from the outside. After locking the door, I abruptly collapsed on my face because of the lack of adrenaline. Then, there came a knocking at my door, so I dragged myself towards the front entrance and slowly rose to my feet. I was still grumpy about the abrupt morning wake up call, so I had a scowl and a glare set on my face as I unlocked and yanked the door open.

My cousin, Shinjiro, was sort of like a brother, but more of a nuisance than anything. I had intended to bite his head off for waking me up, but then I saw the assortment of roses in his hand, which was held out to me. I stared at the blue, red, pink, white, and black roses in awe. Shinjiro cleared his throat, "For you, my lady."

Accepting the roses, I invited my cousin into my apartment nervously. I can't stay mad at him, which is bad because I can't send him away immediately. Damn. Shin-kun's pretty observant though, so he'll notice the changes in my home. Like the non-existent coffee table that Xanxus blasted into nonexistence while in his rage.

Shinjiro blinked and narrowed his eyes at me. "You're hiding something. What is it?"

Gulping, I adverted my eyes to the left, "N-nothing. I'm hiding nothing."

Seriously, I can't lie to save my life. I'll either dodge the question or tell the truth. More often than not, I tell the truth. My parents always scolded me when I told lies. In fact, I was forbidden to tell lies to my parents. If my mother found out that I was lying, she would smack me in the face. For that reason alone, I am unable to lie.

A large commotion emitted from the closet, making me freeze in panic. Shinjiro narrowed his eyes even more at me. "I don't like being lie to, Tsuya. You know that you can tell me anything. I'm not like your parents. I won't shun you or punish you. Please, don't close me out of your life. It's bad enough that you became a recluse after third grade, but you're even hiding things from me now. It's not like you're doing drugs or something. Tsuya," Shin-kun pulled me into a comforting hug. "Tell me what you're hiding."

My eyes were still directed at the noisy closet as I gulped, "I-…"

The statement faded when TYL Yamamoto fell out of the closet and rubbed his head. The taller man's eyes stuck in a grimace as he stood up from the floor. I felt a panic rise in me as I escaped Shin's arms and ran towards the twenty-four year old. "Takeshi! Are you okay?"

Yamamoto was unable to reply because Shinjiro stalked forward menacingly and glowered at him. "You. Are you Tsuya's boyfriend?"

Well, fudge. We only had two choices to choose from. I opened my mouth to reply, but Takeshi spoke up for the both of us. "Haha! Yeah, I'm her boyfriend!"

One could probably imagine my bug-eyed expression as I stared at Yamamoto. "Eeeh?" What is this witchcraft?

Shinjiro was in as much disbelief as I was, "Oh, really?"

I felt arms pull me into a muscular chest making me blush to high Darts because non-family members never hugged me intimately. "Haha! Yeah. We've been dating for a few months!"

Shinjiro's sharp grey eyes observed the two of us closely. He must have seen the redness in my face and Yamamoto's sincere smile, which always seemed sincere even when he was lying. "Hm. So. How far have you two gone?"

I felt outraged. I had not gone anywhere with anyone before. I've never had sex, I've never been touched, and I've never had a kiss. So, I was absolutely annoyed that Shinjiro was butting in on my non-existing love life! Growling, I glared at Shinjiro. "We are not talking about this topic, Shinjiro."

"Just cuddling. Don't worry. Tsuya's really shy~" Yamamoto poked me in the cheek and teased me at the same time.

Exasperated, I huffed and looked away muttering, "And under aged." Why was Yamamoto playing along with Shinjiro's nosey questions? It's really a bother. I wanna go back to sleep. I really don't feel like myself at such an early time of day.

In response to my mutter, Shinjiro stared at me while Yamamoto patted my head. "Two more years, Tsu-chan~" Curse Yamamoto and his teasing.

My cousin set his calculating gaze back on Yamamoto and gritted his teeth. "Do you love her?"

"What nonsense are you spout-?" I tried to question my overprotective cousin.

However, Yamamoto interrupted me. The taller man grinned at me with affection. Was that real? "Not sure, yet." My response was simple. I started to blush and mutter incoherently. The Mafioso was warm, so I unconsciously hugged him.

Shinjiro observed the both of us for a moment then sighed. Shuffling forward, Shinjiro ruffled my hair. "You snagged yourself a keeper, kid." My response was a frown and a glare. Ignoring my look of annoyance, my cousin addressed Yamamoto with seriousness. "I won't ask your name, but you better take care of my precious cousin."

Takeshi laughed and kissed my forehead, "I plan to."

Nodding, Shinjiro gave one final glance at us both before bidding us goodbye. "I'll show myself out, you two. I'll see you guys next month."

After Shinjiro was out of the apartment, I gave Takeshi a deadpanned look. "We're dating… Seriously? That was your plan?"

I received a smile for my question. "I thought that it would be a good idea."

"VOOOOOOI! Cut that shit out!" came from the closet behind us as Gokudera and Tsuna were thrown out by Squalo.

Gokudera pulled out a stick of dynamite in retaliation to aim it at Squalo. "What the hell was that for?"

Squalo gave no answer as he equipped his spatha and positioned himself into a battle ready position. Tsuna watched from his seat on the floor with a worried expression. "Hiee! Stop! Y-you'll destroy Tsuya's home!" That hardly helped the situation because it made Squalo madder. I have no idea why though. It was probably because Xanxus would kick his ass if he made too much of a racket.

Ever the peaceful one, Yamamoto held up both of his hands and tried to calm everyone down. "Maa, Maa, Calm down everyone."

"You herbivores are all crowding. Kamikorosu." The prefect from my bedroom appeared from the hallway and glared at everyone in the room.

Sighing, I sat in the seiza sitting position. Well, my house is done for. Then, I wondered how Hibari appeared. I locked the bedroom door so that he wouldn't come out and cause a riot. Unless… My eyes widened as I stood up and walked to the entrance of the hallway. He did… I groaned and sank to the floor with defeat. Hibari broke my door down.

I glared at the three-way fight between Gokudera, Squalo, and Hibari in my living room. "Stop it, guys!" I yelled with annoyance.

Then, the side table was smashed and sliced when Squalo and Hibari attacked each other. My TV exploded when Gokudera missed Squalo with dynamite. Poor Dame-Tsuna was stuck in the middle of the fight without his Deathperation flames to help him. Ah. He truly is helpless without Reborn's help. The doe-eyed teen cried out in distress, "Hiee! They won't stop!"

When the fight escalated violently, I stepped in to prevent the further destruction of my home. Hopping into the middle of the battle because I didn't have my support braces on, I blocked all of the attacks. Well, partially blocked would be a better description of how I acted. To be specific, I blocked Squalo's over-the-head slash with my cane's hidden blade. I used my cane's sheathe and my right leg to block Hibari's two tonfas, and I used my left leg to step on Gokudera's dynamite fuse because it was rolling on the floor… I ended up falling to the floor. In response to my act of defiance, Hibari kicked me away.

The damn prefect's kick was powerful, so it sent me down the hallway. I heard Tsuna call for me from the living room, "Tsuya! Are you all right?"

I groaned in pain that came from landing on my right hip. Then, I noticed that I had been kicked so hard that I flew into the master bedroom. "How am I not dead?" I questioned to myself quietly. Immediately, I attempted to stand up, but a sharp pain jolted up my right leg making me cry out in pain. In the end, I had to use the bed to stand up, seeing as my cane parts went flying out of my hands when I was kicked.

Upon standing up, I came face to face with the intimidating face of the Varia leader. "What are you doing, trash?"

I was half tempted to believe that calling a person "trash" or "scum" was Xanxus' way of showing familiarity, but then I remembered all the times that he blasted "trash" with his X-guns. Yeah. He was not acting familiar with me. He simply treated everyone the same. I hissed as I leaned against the bed. "Trying to stand."

An eyebrow went up and red eyes stared at me. "Why?"

I personally thought that what the Varia leader asked was a dumb question. "My right leg is mostly paralyzed and my left leg is weak from recovery." I informed the stronger man of my condition, bowing my head.

TYL Xanxus scoffed and slid out of the bed to stand in front of me with demanding amber orbs. "Hn. Get up." My head immediately shot to look at Xanxus from my slouched position. Red eyes met mine with confidence. "Don't let such a minor injury stop you from doing what you want. Only the weak let such trivial matters cripple them."

My brows furrowed as I bowed my head again. It was true. I was weak for succumbing to my crippled condition. Then I remembered how Xanxus fought during the Sky Battle, and when he fought against Jager. None of his injuries stopped him until he was fatally wounded. Then, I realized that Xanxus was trying to teach me how to be stronger. Snapping my head back up, I smiled at Xanxus. "Yeah. Thanks for the advice."

(*CRASH)

The Varia leader's eyes narrowed at the clamor from the other room. "Make sure those shit heads pay you back, woman."

I disregarded my status upgrade in favor of whimpering, "If mother saw this…" I didn't want to think about what would happen to me.

Xanxus merely raised an eyebrow at my unfinished statement, probably wondering what I was going to say next.

**^&% (*$&%^ _(*!&$^_*$&_( *&$_(* &$_(* !&)(* ^&_$(*! &$_(* &$()*^ !_$(*^& )*&$^) *&!^$_( *&$_( *^$_(* ^$_(* ^&$_* ^$_(* ^!$)(* ^_$(*^& _($*& !)**

**Gab18.27: Thank you for following and favoring!**

** .556: This chapter was slightly longer because I wanted to get a whole day of their stay done. I seriously want to get Tsuya's background done and over with. Then, I can send all the characters into their proper world, with Tsuya tagging along. Haha! At least you know that you don't write and accept it. My friend keeps making excuses of why she doesn't write, which annoys me. Then, she goes and promises her readers about seven chapters all at once about eight months ago… She still hasn't delivered. Ah, but enough of my venting. I apologize.**

**The Forgetful Wisher: Thank you for favoring!**

**CrimsonSkyTamer: You don't have to be sorry that you didn't review. I'm just happy that you read my story.**

**IceFlire Blader: Thanks for following and favoring!**

**KHRLover1997: Sorry for the late update!**

**animenarutorox39: Thanks for favoring and following!**

**ChibiCheshire: Thanks for favoring!**

**scarlet rose white: I hope I didn't disappoint! Thanks for the author favorite and for following and favoring the story!**

**Neeky-chan: Thanks for following the story**

** 13: Thanks for following!**

**Angel Of Darkness808: Thanks for following the story!**

**Flower Blossoms: Thanks for following the story!**

**)*&^ _($*^ _($*& )(*$^ _($*&(_ *^$_( !*&$_ (*&$)(* &$^_(* &$_(* &$_ *&$_(* &$_ *(&$)(* ^&$_(* &$_(*^ )*$&^ _($*&)( *&$^_( *&$_( *!^$_( *$&_( !**

**Until the next of my inconsistent updates, everyone!**


	6. Chapter V: Scheme

**AN: Okay! This chapter is an extra long one! Once again, I'm delighted that so many people are taking an interest in my story! Seriously, it's a first to have this many people viewing my story!**

**As I promised, this chapter is the end of the story's time in the real world. A lot of things happen in this chapter.**

**I don't want to keep you too long, so here's the chapter!**

**Chapter V: Scheme**

**(*&$^ %_($&^ _$(*& _($*^ _$(*& )*&$^_ (*$&_ (*$&)( *^&$_ (*$&_ (*$&_( *&$_(!*&$)( *^$)*&#^$_(* !^$_(* &$)*&^ _$(&^_#(*$^)#*&^%)$& *^%_ !(*$&_)**

The Third Day

They were leaving tomorrow. I only had one day left to spend with them, so I planned the day accordingly and utilized the time I had left with them. I woke up today with a sort of foreboding feeling in my gut. I felt that something bad was going to happen today, but I didn't know what. Perhaps I should have listened to my instincts. The day went fine, but I was not prepared for what was to occur.

In the morning, I woke up to the sound of large crashes in the kitchen. I found Squalo trying to make breakfast with my ancient stovetop. The Varia Commander made a mess with the eggs because he couldn't control his strength. We cleaned the kitchen after I laughed at his face for about five minutes. By the way, don't laugh at a moody shark because he will try to skewer you with his spatha.

After breakfast, Squalo and Yamamoto accompanied me to the dojo for practice. Seeing as this was America, the dojo was practically abandoned because people just don't have enough interest to devote themselves to the martial art. It was here that Squalo drilled discipline and endurance into my head.

&^%$(*& ^$_(* !^$&)*&^ !$_(* ^$_(* &$)( !*^&_$(*^ &_$*( &!_$(*^ !+$(*& !)($*^ )!*&$_( *!^&$)*&#^%$)*& ^$_(*#&^$*)&%#^_$&*^ !_$(*^!(*&(

I let out a cry as I tripped backwards and toppled to the floor in full armor. Squalo had shoved me backwards while training and due to my lack of balance and upper body strength, I was pushed backwards. My hakama was a bit too long, so I tripped on the long pants-like bottom and fell backwards. Combined with the weight of the armor surrounding my upper body, I ended up sprawled out on the floor with my ears ringing.

Although in a real sword fight I would be dead, I was pleased that my grip on my shinai had not weakened. If I recovered fast enough, I would be able to lift my sword and parry the killing blow. Groaning, I sat up clumsily and readied my shinai again. However, Squalo did not attack me. Instead, the shark pushed me in the chest and I went tumbling backwards again. "Ah!" I cried out in alarm from the floor.

My temporary sparing partner stood above me with a scowl. "Your reflexes need to develop more. You also need to keep your balance. Stop relying on your good leg. Your right leg is not going to get better if you baby it! Instead, you'll only hinder your recovery and cripple your left leg. Now get up. We are going to go at it until you fight at a decent level in the Varia's criteria."

I held back the tears of frustration that threatened to leak from my almond shaped eyes. Sniffling, I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could. "F-fine."

Squalo's eyes narrowed when he heard the tremble in my voice. A violent and impatient aura suddenly emitted from the Varia Commander. "'Fine?' That's not how you address your superiors! It's 'Yes, sir!' Now say it!"

Frightened and on the verge of proving my nickname true again, I fumbled over my words, "Y-yes, s-sir!"

Scoffing, Squalo strolled over until he was in front of me. Staring me in the eye, Squalo ripped the shinai from my hand and threw it towards Yamamoto, who was sitting on the sidelines, watching with sympathetic eyes. There was no mercy in Squalo's eyes when he began to take off all of my kendo armor, and I hoped that he wouldn't say the trigger words. "You are a disappointment."

Oh boy. Here it goes again. The tears overflowed as many memories were brought back to me. There was a reason that I was a recluse for most of my life. I lacked self-confidence to an extreme level. All my life, I was a disappointment, a crybaby, and a weak willed girl. I could take knowing that, but it still hurt when people called me a disappointment. Squalo was a person that I looked up to. As a result, it pierced a hole in my heart and remaining self-confidence to hear the words from his mouth.

This is the reason for which I burst into tears in the middle of training, sobbing loudly and running towards Yamamoto. It really hurt. I hated being a disappointment, but I wasn't some sort of superhuman. I was a normal girl with normal limitations. I wasn't a Mafioso like Squalo, Xanxus, and the others. Maybe, if I lived in their world, I would be different, but I did not. This was the real world, where I was never able to meet people's expectations of me, and where I was Cry-baby Tsuya.

Bewildered, Yamamoto stood up to receive my sobbing form. "Shh. It's alright Tsuya. Let it all out." I really wished that I had a big brother like Yamamoto.

"VOI! Don't go and baby her! She needs to build up some endurance and less sensitivity if she's going to get stronger!" Squalo scolded Yamamoto.

"She's a normal girl. Go easy on her. She's not a part of the Varia, nor is she a Mafioso. You can't expect her to be strong-willed like you." Yamamoto shot back patiently.

"…fine. We'll just work on her reflexes." Squalo relented before snatching me out of Yamamoto's arms and tossing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Of course, I struggled against Squalo, but I was silenced when he spoke again. "I saw on your bedroom wall a large amount of quotes. One of the quotes said that 'Men are not prisoners of fate but prisoners of their own minds.' If you like that quote so much, follow it. Superior beings do not let trivial matters affect them. We have our pride as superior beings to defend, so we must be the strongest and not dwell on small accounts of injuries or failures."

My crying began to lessen as Squalo's statement sunk in. I didn't want to stay this way for the rest of my life. I didn't want to be a pitiful disappointment. I wanted to be strong. I want to be the animal at the top of the food chain. I wanted to be the superior being; the carnivore.

Nodding, I slid off of Squalo's shoulder and steadied myself, standing on both legs. "Let's continue."

Squalo nodded towards the discarded armor on the floor and my right leg. "Don't you need the armor? What about the pain in your leg?"

Frowning, I pushed the pain that traveled up and down my right leg to the back of my mind. "No, I'm fine."

Nodding in approval, Squalo threw the shinai back at me before charging forward. Quickly turning the shinai forward, I raised the bamboo sword to deflect Squalo's own shinai. Then, I stepped to the side to avoid the white-haired man that barreled forward. I heard the swish of the wooden sword as I was in mid-turn. Unable to dodge fast enough, the shinai whacked my left arm painfully. Gritting my teeth, I charged forward and raised my shinai to attack Squalo. However, being a trained assassin, Squalo dodged and whacked the back of my legs. As I fell forward, I turned mid-air to block the strike aimed at my back.

Squalo grunted in approval, "You're finally learning." Then, he raised the shinai to attack me again.

Wide eyed, I followed my gut instinct and rolled to the right, narrowly missing the assassin's attack. Unfortunately, I rolled a bit too much and ended up unable to prepare a defense. In response, Squalo tapped my forehead with the point of his shinai and proclaimed that I was as good as dead, to which I scowled and pouted. "Well, you're difficult to please."

&*^ *)&$^ !_$*^ !_(*$&+( *&$_*(#$_*( ^$_(*&^$+(*! &$_(*! ^$_(* ^&_$*( &$()*#^%)&*^)$*&%^_ !(*$&^)#*&^%_& !^$_( *$&_ (!*$^_#(*%^_(*%&+!

We trained until about two in the afternoon, where we started to feel hungry. I ended up cooking for the entire group of men, which seemed to be the usual thing until they returned to their world. Hibari was still anti-social, and Gokudera still didn't like me very much. Seriously, I understood Hibari's problem with me, but I don't like how Gokudera was so petty about the darn whack to the head. I take that back, I just realized that I had hit him quite a few times during his time in my home. I'll soon be out of his hair though.

At around four, I decided to take a walk to the park, where I often went to think. However, I would have to pass by the houses of several people that I despised. The several people were a part of a group that picked on me at school. Bullies love to pick on the quiet and innocent folk to make them feel superior. They bully me quite a bit, but I always retaliate. I'm not as weak-willed as I appear, but I am certainly not that strong either.

Today, Hibari was forced to accompany me on my walk because I bribed him with hamburger steak for dinner. The carnivore was definitely unwilling to walk alongside me, but I didn't really care. I limped towards the park with my cane in hand and an apathetic Disciplinary Head leading the way to the park.

About two streets away from the park, my eyes found the group of bullies leaning against the fence of an apartment building. I'm not going to say that they were the stereotypical football jocks and cheerleader type of bullies. In fact, I'm on friendly terms with most of the cheerleaders and jocks. It was the other end of the student spectrum that didn't like me. There were three boys and two girls waiting for me today. These students did drugs and had really bad home lives, so they picked on me because I was everything that they weren't and seemingly easy prey with zero back up.

When I tried to walk passed them, the dyed blonde of the group spoke up. "Hey, Cry-baby. Ya got any money ta spare?"

Closing my eyes and sighing, I grumbled out, "No. Ashe. I don't work, so I don't have money."

Ashe's boyfriend tsked and stalked forward to look down at me, puffing out his chest and pushing me backwards. "Dun lie ta us, Cry-baby. Ya dun want a black eye ta go wit dat bad leg, right?"

In response, I pushed the guy back. He stumbled backwards because he was only a few inches taller than I. Then, I found myself surrounded by all the group members. Relaxing my shoulders, I withdrew the dull blade from my cane. "Great."

All the members of the group charged at me at once. I managed to dodge several hits from their crowbars and pipes, but Ashe managed to kick the back of my right leg, so over I went, crashing into the sidewalk. The cane was snatched out of my hands as Ashe's boy-toy dragged by up by the hair. Dang it! Where's Hibari?

The group dragged me into a small alleyway and began to kick the living hell out of me. I made no noise because I would not give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream. That thought all went down the drain when a filthy and smelly hand covered my mouth, and a hand went to pull down my jean zipper. In an instant, I bit the hand and screamed bloody murder. "Hibari!"

I received a smack in my face for my efforts, so I kicked, missed and screamed again. I did not want to get raped. I did not. It seemed that nobody would come for me, so I kicked the boy that was trying to undress me and slammed my head into the face of the boy holding me down. Snatching up a pipe from the floor, I raised it threateningly and attacked all the members of the group with vicious strikes. In my frenzy, I neglected to notice that Ashe was behind me with a pipe of her own. She brought it down upon my already injured leg. I fell and would have been attacked again, but a tonfa came out and whacked the members of the group ruthlessly.

When Hibari was finished knocking the members of the group into unconsciousness, he walked towards me and glanced at my shocked state. "Hmph." In an act of kindness, Hibari knelt down to pull the zipper of my pants back up and redid the buttons of my shirt, which I didn't even notice were undone. Then, the carnivore lifted me up and started to drag me back home, picking up my cane on the way out of the alleyway.

Bringing myself out of the shock, I gulped. "Thank you."

Scoffing, Hibari led me down the street. "You looked like a stupid herbivore, so I saved your pathetic behind."

Smiling, I glanced down, "Nevertheless, I thank you."

We were about several blocks from the apartment when I decided to confide in Hibari. "This wasn't the first time that I was almost raped." There came no reply, so I continued. "The first time it happened was the start of my junior year of high school. I was not very good at defending myself back then, so they managed to pin me down before I was able to fight back. That time, it was my desire to hurt them that sent me into a frenzy-like state and I ended up severely injuring one of the boys. I think that it's my frenzied state that allows me to fight back against people stronger than me. I need to get stronger though. I want to be the superior being at the top of the food chain." I turned to look at Hibari with a smile. "I want to be a carnivore just like you."

When, we reached the apartment, Hibari did not speak to me again, but my mind was distracted by another situation. After dinner, the phone rang and it was from Shinjiro.

Picking up the phone, I spoke with a curious tone. "Yes, Shin-kun?"

"_Tsuya! The hospital called me. You're mother's awake."_

The glass of tea in my hand dropped and shattered on the floor in my shock, "W-what?"

"_Tsuya. She wants to see you."_

"Well, I don't want to see her!" I snapped. "You know how I feel about her, Shinji. I won't go to the hospital."

"_(*sighs) I can't make you go, but I will tell you that it is your job as her daughter to go and see her. You guys haven't talked since she went into that coma, Tsuya. The least you could do is visit her. I have to go now. I'm still at work. Love you. (-click-)"_

Trembling, I slammed the phone back into its place on the receiver. "Why did she have to wake up!" I screamed, bending down to angrily pick up the pieces of glass in front of my feet.

"Go visit her."

I yelped and turned around to look at Xanxus with a confused look. "What?"

The Varia Leader held up the phone in my parent's room. "Go visit your mother."

Frowning, I turned my head away. "No."

Then, I felt a hand on my arm and was pulled towards the door of the apartment. In front of me was Xanxus, who looked a bit irritated that I didn't follow his orders. "You are going."

I tried to yank my hand back, but Xanxus merely tightened his grip so that it hurt me. "I'm not going!" I yelled. "She doesn't deserve to have me visit her!"

Xanxus raised an eyebrow at my outburst, silently demanding an explanation. Squalo popped into the foyer and asked the silent question. "She's your mother. Why won't you go see her after all these years?"

Narrowing my eyes, I glared at the picture of my parents hung on the wall. "She may be my mother, but she will always view me as a disappointment. She will never be happy with what I do, and she was the reason that that car accident happened all those years ago." At all the guys' questioning looks (yes, even Hibari was curious) I clarified by explaining my relationship with my parents and about the accident that crippled me.

"My mother wanted a baby boy and was none too pleased when I was the result of her pregnancy. So, she wanted to fix everything that was wrong with me in order to shape me into the perfect daughter. She wanted me to be a kendo prodigy and a genius. So, I took up kendo to please her. It was not enough. My father eventually wanted me to become the perfect daughter in his eyes. He wanted me to play soccer and he wanted me to become a physicist. They didn't love me for me. I had to endure for the first fourteen years of my life. Then, that day two years ago, we were driving home from kendo practice. My mother was scolding me for not devoting myself completely to the martial art, and my father was arguing that I should focus more on my studies in science. Mother ended up shoving my father, which caused us to run a red light. Then, the tractor-trailer rammed into our Porche. My father, I was told, died slowly due to a large piece of the windshield piercing his torso. My mother suffered a head injury and several cuts and bruises, landing her in a coma. I didn't have as many injuries, but I was left temporarily paralyzed from the waist down with a broken left arm. The arm healed, but it took a while to regain movement in my left leg. My right leg still suffers from partial paralysis. You can see why I don't really want to see my mother right now." I finished, crossing my arms.

Unfazed, Xanxus proceeded to drag me out of the apartment in my slippers and hailed a cab outside, telling the driver to drive to the hospital. "I won't even ask how you know which hospital to go to." I muttered grimly.

The ride was silent, which was expected because Xanxus and I were not pleased with each other. Xanxus was pissed because of my lack of cooperation, and I was pissed because I was forced to go see my mother. The only sound in the taxi was the low hum of the engine, and the radio. When we arrived at the hospital, I paid the driver and was immediately dragged to the entrance of the hospital by Xanxus.

The receptionist sitting at the lobby's front desk was startled when Xanxus addressed her. I mean face it. No matter how sexy Xanxus was, he was extremely intimidating to strangers. Seeing how the receptionist was not going to answer Xanxus anytime soon, and the fact that Xanxus seemed to get grouchier as the woman continued to stare at his six foot something form, I cleared my throat. "I need two visitor's passes to visit Shiva Wong."

Wordlessly, the woman in front of me gave me a few papers to sign and two badges. "Room 164 on Floor 5. Have a lovely visit."

I grunted sarcastically, "Yeah. Sure."

I actually tried to book it out of the hospital, but Xanxus kept a firm hand on my shoulder and directed me towards the elevators. "You need to face your problems face to face, or you'll never become stronger."

Frowning, I felt like Xanxus and Squalo were trying to teach me something for some reason. Why were they wasting their time on me? "Why are you and Squalo trying to help me?" I asked the Varia Leader.

Xanxus was the type of man to tell the truth bluntly, or to not say anything at all. In this case, the Varia Leader said nothing, but he did hand me something. "Draw your own conclusion." Upon inspection, I found it to be the Varia Cloud Ring.

Confused, I glanced at Xanxus. "I'm even more confused. Please elaborate."

Annoyed, the amber-eyed man growled. "I said to draw your own conclusion. For what other reason would I give you that ring?"

"To remember you by after you leave?" I questioned. At Xanxus's glare, I raised both of my hands in a harmless manner. "Hey, it was the first thing that came to my head. The only other reason is that I'm the new Varia Cloud Guardian." Xanxus was silent, so I slumped forward with a sweat drop. "You can't be serious."

"Only when you're stronger." Xanxus clarified, which was great and all but…

"Uh… Here's a problem… I don't belong in your world." I stated dully as if Xanxus was a child and I was the adult trying to explain that one plus one equals two.

The only response this time was a cocky look that screamed 'I-know-something-that-you-don't.' The elevator opened on the fifth floor with a ding, so we exited the metal box and proceeded to walk down the hallway and towards room 164. Apprehension filled my being, making me quickly forget Xanxus's sly look as I slid the ring onto my right middle finger. I really did not want to see my mother.

I paused in front of the door on the right at the end of the corridor, and gulped before knocking on the door. "Who is it?" came a light reply.

The light voice was a farce, I can tell you that. My mother's voice seemed to always become a hiss whenever she spoke to me. "It's Tsuya." I replied weakly, trying to stop my voice from dropping into a whisper.

"Oh. Well, come in already, you foolish girl." Ah, there's the tone change.

I shot Xanxus a pathetic look as I entered the room. A woman with graying black hair sat in the hospital bed, staring out the window before turning to peer at me with narrowed brown eyes. "H-hello, mother."

A frown continued to grace my mother's features. "I hope that you have been productive these passed two years. Tell me. Did you graduate, yet?"

I frowned. "N-no. I'm starting my senior year this fall."

"And what of your job?" She continued to question.

"I don't have one." I confessed, knowing that she was about to explode.

"You are such a disappointment." There were the words. I looked at my feet and clenched my hand. "Why couldn't I have given birth to a boy instead? I bet a boy would not have been as worthless as you are. In fact, your father would still be alive if you didn't exist."

Behind me, Xanxus whispered through the door so that only I could hear. "You shouldn't give a damn about what scum says. Trash is trash, so you should make them all burn."

"Okay. That does it!" I screamed out. "I'm tired of being stepped on by you! Father wasn't as bad as you! In fact, I loved father more than I loved you. Actually, I don't love you at all. You are no mother of mine! I don't care if you gave birth to me or if you raised me! I would have been fine if you called me worthless, but don't you DARE pin the accident on ME! YOU are the one that shoved dad! YOU are the one that didn't love me! YOU are the reason that I'm crippled! YOU are the REAL REASON that father is DEAD! Don't you dare pin anything on me! I'm sick of your bullshit! I'm tired of trying to meet your expectations! From now on, you can rave about how your only child walked out of your life because of YOUR INADEQUITENESS!"

With that, I stormed out of the room with Xanxus in tow. When we got down to the front desk, I all but slammed the guest passes on the counter before shoving the doors open and calling for another taxi.

Once inside the vehicle, I let out an angry sigh as I began to calm down. "Does that feel better, woman?" Xanxus questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah." I replied before smiling at the Varia Leader. "Thanks a lot."

"Hn." was the amber-eyed man's reply.

There were no more words exchanged between us when we arrived at the apartment. Once home, I snuggled into bed, dreading the next day.

&^$ _( *&^$+ )!(&*$_( *&$+) (&*$_(*! &$*! &$+)( &_$(* &!+$)( *+$)( !&*$+)( !&$_(* &!+$)*& !+$)* !&$_* !&$+)* &$+ )!($&+ !)($&* +!)$(&

Final Day

I woke up to find everyone standing in the living room staring at the TV. Furrowing my brows, I tumbled out of the sofa bed to put on my black sandals and stand next to Squalo. "You guys are leaving already?"

The Strategy Commander nodded. "Yeah. We're waiting for that damn portal to open up."

Then, I was on my knees and begging them all not to go. "Please don't leave me here with my mother! Please don't leave me!" I cried in desperation.

"Tsuya, you know that we need to get back to our world. We can't stay." TYL Yamamoto reasoned.

Blinking away crocodile tears, I nodded and stood up smiling. "Thanks for giving me the attention that I craved for a long time. I'll really miss all of you, even you Gokudera." I directed at the silver-haired teen. "You might not like me that much, but I'll miss you too, Hibari-san." The darn carnivore glanced at me for a solid minute before handing me something.

"Work hard to bite all the herbivores to death, little animal." Hibari stated, handing me a Disciplinary Committee's armband.

"Well, might as well leave you something to remember me by, too." Then, I felt something being draped over my white biohazard v-neck. I glanced down at the leather hoodie then up at Squalo.

"You're giving me your Varia jacket, and you're giving me your armband?" I became teary-eyed. "Thank you, guys. I'll really miss you all."

Then, vortex opened up in the TV. After giving me their last goodbyes (well, only some of them said goodbye) I watched as they all left through the vortex. Honestly, although I was sad to see them leave, I was happy that they were back in their proper world. Besides, they'll forget I even existed. Pulling on the Varia jacket and slipping the armband into one of the pockets, I grasped my cane and began to walk away from the vortex. My sandals met something wet and suddenly, I went tumbling backwards. Oh shit.

My wide eyes seemed to process everything slowly. I was tumbling backwards, and behind me was the vortex. Terrified and in shock, I was able to see the object that caused me to trip.

A towel. To be specific, it was Xanxus's temporary towel. Then, I remembered the sly and cocky look on the Varia Leader's face yesterday night. Glaring at the ring on my right hand middle finger, as I fell into the vortex, I only had one thought:

_That piece of trash planned this!_

**( &^$_(* &$+)( &$()* ^&_$*& !#_(*#^&)*&^# _(*%^ _!$(*^#)*%&^#_(*$^ !_($*^#)*&%^#_&^$_ (*^&$)#*&^%_(& *#^$%_( !*&$(_)#&*^%)(*& ^#_%(* !&_%(*#^ **

**bloodyrosethorns: Thank you for favoring!**

**Bloodstained Fantasy: Yes, but now she has to worry about the mysteries of the KHR world… Oh. I'm going to have a blast writing about that world!**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi: Haha. I think Tsuya needs the luck, not me! XD**

**Hikage no Hana: Thanks for following!**

**nikess96: Thanks for the follow! Oh! In that case, I'm honored that you like my story! I hope that this chapter is to your liking!**

**Stella Luminosa: Thanks for the follow and favorite!**

**JackFrost14: Hehe I love your name and thank you! I'm happy that you like the story! Thanks for favoring and following!**

**natachoco: Thanks for following the story!**

**catrinebatrine: Thank you for following the story!**

**Mia Heartnet: Thank you for favoring the story!**

**akuXmafi . chocolate13: Hehe… I spaced the dot because Fanfiction has a bad habit of blocking out names with dots in the middle of it. Anyways, thanks for following!**

**BlackShadowDark: Thank you for following the story!**

**khr216: Thank you for following my story!**

**nachi: I would imagine that ink in blood would be a painful death. I don't really think that I made Tsuya into a nice person. I'll explain in a later chapter. I'm glad that you like the story so far!**

**(& ^_($* ^&_$* &_$(* ^&_$*(& _$(*& _(*^%&_(#*&$+) !(*&$_(* &!%_(*&#!+)( *&_%(*&# _(%*& !+)%(&*_ (*$&%_* #&%+ !)(%*&_#)*%&_( #*&%+! )(%&+)#(&%)**

**Thank you for reading! Until next time! (*celebrates) Summer Vacation has arrived!**


	7. Chapter VI: On Her Own

**AN: WHooo! I'm on a roll with this story! I've been pouring so many ideas out of my head this past week! I can't seem to make my mind up about a few things! For one, I intended for this story to be Tsuya/Hibari… Unfortunately, I like other characters, too. The story might evolve into a Squalo/Tsuya/Hibari pairing, but I'm not too sure about it.**

**Anyways, this chapter is when Tsuya enters the KHR world! I've decided to stick mostly to the manga storyline, but I'll throw in a few scenes from the anime (like the Varia vs 10****th**** Gen. Vongola Guardian Fight in the hot spring)**

**Chapter VI: On Her Own (Read the section after the review replies if you want to know a secret!)**

**(&^% )*&$^ _!($*& !+$*&!(*^_(&#*^%)*& ^%_(&! ^_(* &!(*$^)!&^%_#& ^%_!( *&$_(*^%)& ^$%_*&#_%(! *&_(*&^)%*& ^%_(*! &%^+_*(#&) (&%^_# (*&%+! )(&***

Panic.

All I felt was panic. What would happen if I fell into the portal? Where would I appear? The laws of physics went against everything that was happening right now. Lachance probably didn't intend for me to fall into the vortex, too. Would it wipe their memories clean? Would I have my memory wiped? When would I appear in their world? Will I still be Tsuya when I arrived?

Bottom line was: I was scared. Terrified, actually.

This vortex, which blinded me in all white, seemed never ending. I did not belong. Was this how it would end for me? Was I to fall endlessly in this void of pure white nothingness?

No. I could feel the sensation of falling in the pit of my stomach, but I didn't feel wind.

The sensations ended when I felt my back touch something. Then, I thought that I went blind. No. I opened my eyes to see all white, but the light abyss disappeared and faded out to bring new scenery. Suddenly, I could hear birds chirping. The white landscape melted into a vision of a forest. My body was in the middle of a forest. Wind tickled my cheeks, and I faced the bright tree covered sky.

Blinking rapidly, I slowly sat up to see where in the forest I was. Of coarse, to my disappointment, there were only trees everywhere I looked. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with my body, so I turned my head so that my eyes could linger on my cane, which was placed a few feet away from me.

Rising to my feet, I limped over to my cane in order to retrieve it. Once I regained my balance, I started to walk over to a tree. I set my cane against the side of the rather tall tree, before reaching up to grab a branch and hoisting myself onto it. From there, I proceeded to climb higher and higher until I was able to see above the forest canopy. There was a wooden structure only a few hundred meters away, but I could not see anything beyond that.

Deciding that it was a decent start, I carefully descended the tree to reclaim my cane and started walking in the direction of the small wooden structure.

As I walked through the forest, I started to think to myself.

Was I sent back to my own world? Or did I make it through to Squalo's world? Looking around, I quickly decided that I did make it to Squalo's world because the world looked so much more animated. Smiling, I was sure because I reached the wooden structure, which turned out to be a shrine. In fact, the shrine was the Namimori Shrine. Turning to look at the stairs located opposite of the shrine, I smiled, elated. Somehow, I think that I will enjoy my stay in this world.

Slowly descending the stairs, I glanced at the town of Namimori in excitement. There was much to see.

It was strange. Looking and walking around, the town was quiet and alive at the same time. There was a peace here that I had never experienced before. Right then and there, I decided that Namimori was indeed a beautiful town.

While I was exploring to gain a better grasp with my surroundings, I passed a store that seemed eerily familiar. Then, it clicked that the store was Yamamoto-san's Sushi Restaurant. I blinked at the rather modestly sized establishment with wonder and understanding. If the restaurant was still here, then this must be in the past, or the future after Byakuran's defeat. Smiling, I continued my walk through town, short black hair ruffling in the wind.

Until now, I did not bother with looking at myself and at what I had on my person. Peering down, I saw that I was still wearing my black sandals, long black jeans, white biohazard v-neck, Squalo's jacket, and the Varia Cloud Ring. Patting down pockets, the only things that I found in them were Hibari's armband, a pair of leather gloves, a switchblade, my sunglasses, a lighter, and a pack of cigarettes.

I panicked at my lack of currency and sighed at the pack of cigarettes. They did not belong to me. I've never tried them, but Shinjiro was addicted to the relaxing effects of the nicotine. Right now, I was aching to try for myself, especially after finding out that I had practically nothing on me.

"Eeck!" I screamed when someone crashed into me from behind. Almost immediately, I toppled to the floor from my lack of balance.

Then, I felt hands pull me up from the floor. "I'M SORRY TO THE EXTREME!"

Brushing the dirt off my clothes, I turned around to face the Sun Guardian with a smile. "It's no problem! I shouldn't have blocked the sidewalk."

Before me stood Sasagawa Ryohei, in his mid-teen years, and this fact nailed my spot on the timeline. The boxer grinned at me amiably before handing me my cane and bidding me farewell, running off to no doubt continue his training.

Grinning in admiration at the teen's extreme will to train, I continued on my little exploration, which eventually led me to walk pass Nami-chu.

The middle school was immaculate. The walls were clean, and the grounds were well groomed. I could see the sakura trees planted at the side of the school, but I didn't dare enter the school grounds for fear of the Demon of Namimori. Granted, I had every right to fear the teen. If he did remember me, he would probably beat me up even more because I knew that trespassers were not allowed on school grounds. So, I ended up walking in the opposite direction of the school.

Then, just my luck, I walked pass Sasagawa Kyoko. She was the second person that I recognized in this town, so I paused to the side of the street to think. I wonder if I could live at Tsuna's house. Was Reborn there yet?

"I'M GOING TO TELL SASAGAWA KYOKO HOW I FEEL WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Eyes widening, my whole face swiftly turned to my right just in time to see a half-naked Sawada Tsunayoshi running down the street. Right. At. Me. The Dying Will Flame was perched and blazing on his forehead as he barreled down the street, kicking up dust. My face must have been quite humorous. For a few seconds, I stared bug-eyed, until I had the enough common sense to stumble backwards in order to avoid getting run over.

After Tsuna was well down the street, I came to the frightening realization that I really did not belong here. I was trapped in this world with no connections, no money, and no power. There was no way that I could survive here. Although I was a bit abnormal compared to other girls back in my world, I simply wasn't special enough to survive by myself in this world.

Dread filled my stomach at the sick reality. How could I even begin to believe that I could stay in this world? Suddenly, the thought of going back to my real home was more appealing. But there was no way for me to go back to the real world. I realized the foolishness in the idea of living here too late. Now, I wished to go home. I just want to go home.

The dread quickly evolved into panic as I ran down the street. There had to be some way to go home.

Then, I made the horrible mistake of succumbing to my blind panic. Remember how you're supposed to look both ways before crossing the street? Yeah, that thought went completely out the window. The next thing I knew, I heard the sound of a car beeping, but it was too late. I felt a sharp pain as metal collided into my side and I tumbled over the car windshield, landing with a painful smack to the left side of my body. Screams filled the air as my eyesight started to blacken.

I felt somebody pick me up, so I lazily dragged my eyes up to the person's face. Yamamoto Takeshi stared down at me with worry and horror. I weakly smiled at the boy who was helping me before closing me eyes. Funny. This must be some sick and horrible dream.

%$* &(^$_! &^$)*&^*&# %)*& ^$_!& ^$)*&#^_*&^ _$&( ^$_& !^_$(* $&+! (*$&_(#*^$)#&*^$_ *($&_! *$&+ $(*&(&#^_# ($^!_ *$&+ $& +$)( &$)(

Lachance POV

I watched from my stance on the street as Yamamoto Takeshi lifted Tsuya and ran towards the hospital. I chuckled at Tsuya's predicament, knowing that the poor girl will fall into a coma, much like her mother did. She had zero connections in this world, so she had better adapt quickly. I had erased the memories of all the individuals that I sent to the other world. The only way to survive is if Tsuya helps herself. I was only able to help her once, so I gave her back two-years of her lifespan. If she can adapt, those two years will aid her dramatically. From now on, she's on her own.

I smirked, turning to walk away from the site of the accident. "Good luck, Tsuya."

)$ ^$_(* !&$+) (!&$_(*&#_%(*&# %(*& +%)(#*%_(*& _%*& !+%)(* _)%(&+ !)(%&*_)# &*%+ *(%+! )(%*_)# (&%_)*#& +%)(*! +%() &*_%*&$ )*

I stood wearing the clothes that I fell unconscious with. Once again, I was stuck in a white landscape; white walls, white floors, and a white sky. Or rather, one could say that I was stuck in a conscious of pure nothingness. Was I dead? Or was I merely not dreaming? Death was when a person ceased to exist, there is no conscious thought after a person dies. He simply ceases to be. As a result, I quickly ruled out the possibility of dying from the collision.

"Kufufufufufufu. Interesting. Yet another person to visit in this desolate world."

Turning, with wide eyes, I searched for the source of the voice. This was a rather interesting development. I did not expect to be able to come into contact with Mukuro while unconscious. After all, the ability to communicate with others while unconscious is an ability that belongs to Mist Flame users exclusively. Since I didn't believe myself to have Mist Flames, I have to assume that it was Mukuro that was searching for somebody to come into contact. In other words, he was looking for another person to use as a tool.

Knowledge was the only power that I had right now. I was stuck in this white landscape until my body recovered enough, so I might as well have some company. However, I won't let myself be used by Mukuro. Although I like the Mist user, I was not too keen on becoming another one of his puppets. In the end, I decided to fake naivety.

"Who's there?" I called out, adding a tremble to my voice for extra effect.

"Kufufufu. I am behind you." A smooth voice whispered into my ear from behind me.

Abruptly, I ran forward a few paces before turning around and jumping into a fighting stance, overly cautious from the invasion of privacy. Glaring, I pointed at the indigo haired pineapple headed teen. "Don't do that."

"Kufufufufufufu. You are a very vicious girl. What is your name?" Red and blue eyes peered at me, looking curiously at my outfit, and settling on the Varia symbol on the arm of Squalo's gift to me.

Straightening up, I pretended to let down my guard. "Tsuya. Okita, Tsuya. And who are you?"

"I am Mukuro. Rokudo, Mukuro." The former mafia criminal informed me with a playful smirk.

I hummed before walking over to the leader of the Kokuyo Gang and extending my hand in a sign of greeting. "Nice to meet you, Mukuro."

Mukuro's smirk widened as he shook my hand. "I could say the same, but you are a part of the Vongola." The teen's grip on my hand tightened considerably. "I absolutely abhor mafia."

I may respect Mukuro, but dang it, he scared me right now. Attempting to tug my hand from his grip, I wildly screamed. "I'm not a Mafioso! This jacket was a gift! A gift for crying out loud!" Somehow, I think that having Squalo's jacket on was going to cause me more trouble than what it was truly worth. I should really be more careful.

Instantly, Mukuro released my hand and chuckled knowingly. "You don't seem to be lying. After all, a Mafioso would not have trusted me so easily, and he would have not been so weak."

Ouch, major blow to the ego right there. But carrying on, "I'm unconscious. How are you here?"

Mukuro chuckled before waving a hand to change the scenery. Trees began to form around us, and my clothes changed into a white flowing dress while Mukuro changed into a white shirt and black dress pants… Not that I really knew what he was wearing before the change. I'm not that observant… Anyways… Holy Shizuo! I forgot that illusionists were able to shape the landscape in a person's subconscious.

"I am an illusionist. I can manipulate your subconscious however I wish. I can enter your subconscious at will, and my illusions also apply to real life." Mukuro announced with an arrogant tone, probably expecting me to praise his talents.

Playing the foolish girl was quite difficult for me. I was not naïve to such an extent, and I didn't like playing dumb. If I had knowledge, I usually kept it to myself, but I would not act like I knew nothing. So, to keep up the innocent image, I groaned and facepalmed, saying something true. "Yup. This is definitely a dream. I'm totally dreaming. This is all a bad dream that's going to end soon."

Mukuro smirked, "Well. It may end faster than you think. In fact – I think that you're about to wake up from your coma."

Immediately, my hand fell from my face. "Coma?"

The landscape began to disappear as Mukuro waved goodbye. "Farewell, Tsuya. I hope we meet again." Just before Mukuro faded away, I caught a glimpse of the Vindice Prison's lowestlevel.

)*&^ )*$&^ _!$(* &!)($*^#_(*^_ !*($&)*(!%^)&*# ^%+_! *(&$+!)*$&)(# *^%_(*! ^&$+)!( *_(&#(%*#^ %_*(! &+!)(&%)(*# ^%)&*^_ !*(&%_!*%&_(# *

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

My eyelids shot open when I heard the sound of a heart monitor, and not the calm silence of my subconscious. I found myself lying on a bed, in a hospital, and hooked up to a heart monitor, I.V, and other stuff. I felt horrible. Despite my fuzzy physical state, my mind was very alert. As soon as I felt that my mind was ready, I lifted the bed sheets to peer at my stomach. I sighed in relief, but blanched at the same time. There weren't stitches in my stomach area, but I was wearing a diaper.

I, Tsuya Okita, was wearing a diaper.

I groaned in mortification. I really didn't know how coma stuff works, but didn't it usually involve a lot of tubes coming out of the body?

Moments later, a nurse came in to check on me, but finding that I was awake, explained that I was out for a few months. There were tubes keeping me alive, but the doctor took them out a few hours ago because I showed signs of regaining consciousness. After being rechecked by the doctor, and being told that I was fourteen years old, I was unhooked from all of the machines and given permission to use one of the patient showers.

Surprisingly, I gained back a year of my life and was able to walk a great deal easier than before the car hit me a few months ago. I was told that Takeshi Yamamoto would visit me at times, which was flattering, but the nurse said that he only wanted to check on me because I was a stranger in need. The man that hit me covered the expenses of my hospitalization, but the man didn't want to be found. So, here I now stand, fully clothed in my old clothes and with my cane at hand.

I have to smile. There's no use in feeling down. Okay, so maybe a scowl is all I can manage for now, but really, who can blame me? A bunch of manga characters appear in my room, and when I fet to shove them back to their world, I trip and go with them. Surely, I'm dreaming. This must all be a really bad dream.

"Ciao-su!"

Oh shoot… Okay, maybe not. I thought to myself, when I turned to look at the baby hitman. "Er… buona sera?" I tried, feeling very awkward. Luckily, the jacket was tied around my waist so that the baby won't see the Varia symbol on it. I seriously have the worst luck in the world.

"Yamamoto, Takeshi said to take care." beady eyes stared into my own before the hitman took off.

Reborn… Somehow, seeing Reborn intimidated me into believing that I was not dreaming. Then, my stomach growled in hunger. "Hm. Hospital food must not be all that appetizing if I'm still hungry." Sighing, I exited the hospital room to go to the front lobby.

Upon checking out, I heard a lot of whining coming through the doors of the hospital. Freezing, I turned to glance at the double doors as Squalo and Belphegor dragged Lussuria into the facility. The appearance of the Sun Guardian startled me, but it also gave me an anchor to what part of the timeline I was in now. The Vongola Ring Battles had just started with Ryohei beating Lussuria. Shivering, I turned away from the door to continue checking out of the hospital, not wanting to encounter the three Varia members. It was kind of difficult, though. I mean, Squalo practically threw the gay boxer into the counter next to me, no doubt in annoyance at the flamboyant man's behavior. When the nurse gave me the all clear, I turned away from the desk, walking passed Squalo and Belphegor to leave the premises before I attracted attention to myself.

After asking for directions, I started to make my way towards the park. Great. I gain more use of my leg, but now I have no home, no contacts, and no money. I mean knowing Japanese only helped me a margin, but you really can't survive as a minor without money or connections. My stomach growled loudly and I slumped over. I'm pretty much screwed.

Gritting my teeth, I continued my walk, deciding to use illegal methods to get resources. I don't approve of stealing, but desperate times called for desperate measures. I had a quick hand, and I was pretty stealthy when I wasn't stumbling over my two feet, so I was able to steal a few people's wallets after slipping on my leather gloves. After taking the money that was inside, I discarded the wallets on the front step of the police station that I passed by.

When I arrived at the park, it was about one in the morning. Nobody was in the playground, so I began to count the money that I gathered. I had gleaned about 110,129 yen from the people that I pick pocketed, which equaled roughly $1,088.41 in US dollars. Looking up into the night sky, I decided to sleep on the children's bench placed under the park playhouse. But, I found that I couldn't sleep, so I put on the Varia jacket and sat with my knees against my chest. "I should get something to eat." I groaned, nearly in tears at my current situation.

Nobody was here to help me, so I have to help myself.

Sighing, I decided to lie down and stare at the ceiling of the playhouse. Crickets chirped all around me accompanied by the steady breeze. No matter how much I liked the sound of crickets and wind, I will always prefer the comfort that came with a house to live, and a bed to sleep in. It was cliché, but now I was forced to learn that a person does not realize the comfort of their everyday life until it is all taken away. I missed the warm twin sized bed that I slept in, and the soft blanket stuffed with feather downs.

No home. No place to belong. I felt lonely once again. Shinjiro wasn't here to comfort and worry about me. My tears overflowed, "Shin-nii… I miss you." I want to be a carnivore. I want to be strong, but I am still human. That night, I cried myself to sleep lying under the park playhouse.

**) *&^$_( *&$+)!( *&%()&*^ #_*%&!+ )(%*& #()%* _($*&%_*! &+!#()%*_(* $&%_*! &+%)(! &%_(* ^&#_(%*&^+! *%&+!#()&%_(* #&%+()*!& +%)(#*%&+)( &#%)(***

**Anello Della Campana: Thank you for favoring me as an author, and favoring the story! Thank you for calling Tsuya strong! Currently, however, she is quite weak compared to the other characters in the story. Tsuya has a strong will, but in a few chapters, you'll see that she is only about as strong as baby Lambo… I wrote a segment that had one of the characters inform Tsuya that even baby Lambo could beat her if he wanted. I made it quite the blow to Tsuya's ego.**

**6DarkMirror6: Thanks for favoring the story!**

**CreativityLsWriting: Thank you for following the story!**

**Usui3: Thank you for favoring and following the story, and favoring and following me as an author! I wish you the best of luck on your story! hehe… (*sheepish grin) I like pacing my stories a bit too slowly. I'm honored that you look up to my writing.**

**Neeky-chan: Unfortunately, Tsuya has the luck of a darn… Well, I don't know. If characters remember who she is, she is given an advantage that is a bit larger than life. I wanted to make Tsuya as human as possible, so that readers (like you) could probably imagine the reality of going into a world where you don't exist. It's scary, and Tsuya has to experience the horrible reality. Besides, allowing the characters to regain their memories would be throwing Tsuya a bone. In order for someone to grow mentally, she must experience great burdens and harsh realities. Have you heard of Itachi Uchiha (oh Darts, I'm going to cry)? I sort of base Tsuya's growth on Itachi. The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. And the most damaged people are the wisest. By enduring the loneliness and sadness that came with knowing that she technically never existed in a new world, Tsuya will mature mentally and become less of a crybaby.**

**Nanael107: Thank you for following this story!**

**KHRLover1997: Yup, but he doesn't remember her, and he basically dragged her into a world full of hardships that are much more severe than in her own world.**

**nikess96: Xanxus didn't plan everything through, though… I planned for it to be Hibari/OC, but it might drift to a Squalo/OC/Hibari story… I really wouldn't mind a bit of everything, but for the sake of the readers, and my sanity, the limit is two guys. (I actually wanted a Yamamoto/OC/Hibari, but I'm tired of the lack of Squalo/OC stories… He needs love, too!)**

**Yamiroo Alice: Thank you for following my story!**

**xXBloddyIllusionXx: Thank you for following the story! Don't worry, I was fangirling when I wrote that part, too. XD**

**Devil-O-Angel: Thank you for favoring the story!**

**purpleicecrystals: Thank you for favoring my story! Also, thank you for the author favorite! She does… XD Hard not to. He's pretty hot and is actually really nice on the inside. Chinese mothers (that are old fashioned) tend to pressure their children, and usually don't see their children for who they really are. I got my head bitten off quite often when I was in my sophomore year of high school, so it really isn't fun. Yeah… Xanxus pretty much screwed Tsuya over. Poor Tsuya can't yell at Xanxus because he doesn't remember her. **

**pinkus-pyon: Thank you for the favorite! He is crafty, but he didn't really count on the memory loss and ten year difference in the timeline. XD**

**akuXmafi . chocolate13: Thank you for following the story!**

**Skyla15699: Thank you for following and favoring my story!**

**pika04: Thank you for following and favoring this story!**

**)*&$ ^)*&$^ +!(*$& (!)*^&%$_(! *&$+! )($&*_(*! &^$_(*& !_($*&+! )($*_!) ($&_*(# ^%_(*&! +$)(&!#(*%^&# _(*%&+)! (&! +()*%)( *#^&%_(*! &$+! )($***

**Bonus:**

**I wanted to inform you all, that I had a different direction to this chapter when I first wrote it.**

**1) I had originally written that Tsuya woke up with tubes still coming out of her stomach. When a person is in a coma, the hospital has a tube leading into the stomach for feeding. The doctor's also install a pump in the bladder to make a person go to the bathroom. Likewise, the patient will also have a tube going out of the base of the throat to help them breathe. It was too much trouble to write about such graphic stuff, so I deleted that part and wrote that the doctor knew she was going to wake up. That's why she left the hospital pretty quickly.**

**2) I originally gave back one year of Tsuya's life span, but since the Varia arc took place in the late fall, Tsuya would end up turning 16 sooner than I wanted, so she's fourteen turning fifteen now!**

**3) Instead of falling asleep in the park alone and crying, I had originally written that she meets Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno. Fon had seen her pickpocket those people and scolded her nicely for trying to use the dirty money. After getting scolded, Tsuya breaks down crying, and apologizes over and over again. After revealing a small part of her situation, Fon takes pity upon Tsuya and allows her to live in his apartment in Namimori while he goes off on a mission. Obviously, the situation seemed too good to be true for Tsuya, so I scrapped the idea.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter VII: Cautious

**AN: AH! Another update everyone! I'm really happy that all of you are enjoying the story so far! **

**Truth be told, I've been running into some writers block for my other stories. This story is the only story that I've been having no problem writing. I did have a debate with myself over the pairing, so I've changed it to a Squalo/OC/Hibari… It's weird because it'll start off with a half romance on one half of the story, then it'll shift to the actual romance. Huh… Why do the characters have to be so lovable?**

**Well, I have nothing else to say, so I'll get on with the story!**

**Fun Fact! I keep typing fast, so that when I type "story", it comes out as "sotyr" Hehehe I made up a new word!**

**Bonus! I'll be adding the "Behind the Scenes" stuff at the bottom from now on.**

**Chapter VII: Cautious**

**) &^!$_( !*&$+)! (&*$()*!&%+(*&# %()*_*$ &!_(%*&#%()+*&# %()+*+! )(%*+)#(*%_)# *&%_(!* &+%)(*!_%(*$& )(%&*%+)( !*$+)(!#*%_) ($&*%_*&!+ %)(*!#%**

"Mommy! There's a lady sleeping under the playhouse!"

I groaned a moment before opening my eyes and abruptly sitting up. I found myself surrounded by young children and a few adults. The women that surround me looked quite worried at me. "I'm fine." I assured the women before getting up from the bench and walking out from under the playhouse.

Once away from the prying eyes of the women and children, I sat down on a park bench and put a hand to my face. Geez, that sleeping position did not do well for my back. Standing up, I rubbed the back of my neck before making my way into a convenience store.

Strolling up and down the aisles, I plucked a toothbrush, toothpaste, washcloth, four apples, and a gallon of water off the shelves before walking to the cashier and paying for my 1,042.15 yen worth of items. I had to spend the money wisely because it had to last me until I decided to pick another person's pocket, or when I find a place to stay. Unfortunately for me, I would say that I had to go with the first of the two choices because I still needed to develop some connections in this world.

After making my purchase, I walked out of the store and started on my apples. I typically didn't eat anything but fruits and grains in the mornings, so the apples didn't deter from my preferred diet. Then, I spent about twenty minutes walking around and looking for a watch store. I needed to be able to tell the time if I am to catch the Ring Battles.

In the end, I found a small pawnshop a few blocks from Yamamoto-san's sushi restaurant. Inside the small shop, I picked out a silver pocket watch with a black tribal design of a shadow fiend for about 3,035 yen. Fixing the time properly, I left the shop to grab lunch at Yamamoto's restaurant.

Making sure to take off my jacket before entering the establishment, I walked in and greeted the middle-aged man standing behind the sushi bar. "Irasshai (Welcome!)" welcomed Yamamoto-san as I took a seat at the sushi bar.

A waiter set a glass of water in front of me as I began to order. "I'll have a plate of edamame to start." I requested with a smile at the young man serving me.

When the waiter left, Yamamoto-san decided to strike up a conversation. "What is a young girl doing out of school so early if you don't mind answering this old man."

Smiling, I took a sip of water before addressing the older man's question. "I recently arrived in Namimori, but due to some circumstances, I was unable to explore the town. As a result, I am not currently enrolled in any of Namimori's schools. And you're not old."

Taking my last remark as a comment, Yamamoto smiled. "You look to be around my son's age, so why are you in Japan, and where is your family?"

I thanked the waiter as he set the bowl of edamame in front of me. "My mother could care less about me, and my father died two years ago. I've always wanted to come to Japan because I am a Japanese enthusiast, which is not something that my parents approved of."

"I doubt that your mother could be so cruel, but why would your parents not support your passion?" Yamamoto-san seemed quite confused which was understandable because he was, in my eyes, the perfect parent. He was a father that supported his son and cared for him the best that he could. Yamamoto was the exact opposite of my mother.

Answering between bites, I allowed myself to open up the kind chef. "My mother always pushed me to be something that I wasn't. She wanted me to be a perfect daughter. In fact, she would rather have had a boy from the very beginning. My parents didn't support my passion because they lived in the past." At Yamamoto-san's questioning glance, I swiftly finished the edamame before elaborating. "I'm a pure blooded Chinese girl. My biological family abhorred the Japanese because of World War II. I, however, have a Japanese last name because I was disowned by my parents until I was groomed into a success. The last name came from my cousin, Shinjiro Okita, who is the son of my mother's sister, whom had married a Japanese man."

"I see now. But where are you staying?" Ah the question that I have yet to find an answer to.

"I have no place of residence. Until yesterday, my place of residence was the hospital because I was in a coma." I answered sheepishly. "I might just sleep in the outdoors or something. I really don't have any connections in Japan."

"Absolutely not." Yamamoto-san suddenly cried in protest, shocking me in silence. "I will not have a child sleeping on the streets like a criminal. You will stay here with my son and I."

Immediately, I began to argue against the idea. "No! I couldn't intrude! It is your home."

"Hey old man! It's time for practice!" a cheerful voice called out from behind Yamamoto-san.

"Oh Takeshi! Come here a moment!" the older man called out, and gesturing towards me, stated, "I was telling this young lady that she should stay with us because she doesn't have a place to stay."

Yamamoto Takeshi walked out from behind the sushi bar, dressed in a kendo gi and hakama. The younger male took one long look at me with his chocolate colored eyes before cracking a large grin. "I agree dad."

I pretended to look confused at the boy. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Hahahaha! My name's Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm not surprised that you don't remember me. You did get hit by a car after all." The Rain Guardian strolled out from the sushi bar to extend his hand. "Nice to finally talk with you!"

A bright smile lit on my face as I took the taller boy's hand and shook. "I'm Tsuya Okita. So you're the guy that the nurse and that baby told me about. Thank you! If you didn't help me, I'm pretty sure that I would be suffering from sever injuries."

"Ahahahaha! Takeshi! So this is the girl that you kept visiting in the hospital!" Yamamoto-san called out enthusiastically as he started to close the restaurant in order to train Takeshi. "In that case, you really should stay here, Okita-chan."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Takeshi laughed and threw his right arm around my shoulders amiably. "You can't argue, Tsuya-chan! You're staying with us whether you want to or not."

Sighing in defeat, but internally crying in happiness, I agreed. "Alright. I'll live with you guys, but at least let me pay for this meal and for rent."

I set down 1,000 yen for the edamame and tip before Yamamoto-san firmly refused to make me pay rent. Yamamoto-kun laughed, noticing my slightly off-put expression. "You'll be like family, Tsuya-chan! You can be my little sister!"

Smirking in challenge, I immediately fired back a question, "How old are you, Takeshi-kun?"

Grinning proudly, Yamamoto-kun answered immediately, "I'm thirteen!"

The answer put a teasing smile on my face, "Great! Nice to meet you, Takeshi-otouto! You will call me Tsuya-nee-chan because I am fourteen years old!"

In response, Takeshi teased me back, "I'm still taller than you, though!"

We all laughed, and I was happy that my luck took a turn for the best. I was with people that treated me like actual family. They can never replace Shinjiro, but I'll take them over my mother any day. And then the father and son pair started to panic because I started to cry again.

)*&^$)!* &^$_! (*&$_(!*&%_(*#&%_(*& !+%()&*#(_ *&%_(*&+)! (*&$_(*&#(%*^# _(*%&+! )(%*(* #$^%)(*&+! )(*%&+)( *&_$ (*&%^_(*! &%+!)(%

The Yamamoto residence was located above the restaurant and was quite the modest sized home. The apartment was not as big as my old home, but it was nice and comforting instead of the empty and isolated feel of my apartment. Unfortunately, there was barely any room for me, so I chose to sleep in Takeshi's room.

There was a bit of debate of who slept where. I said that I would sleep on the floor because I did not like the idea of stealing Takeshi's bed. However, Yamamoto-kun insisted that I take the bed with a rather serious face. By now, I realized that trying to argue with a Yamamoto was useless because they were pretty stubborn when they wanted to. After settling down for a bit, I watched the father and son pair go train before going out to buy some clothes on Third Street.

I ended up spending about 20,236 yen on a black and grey yukata. Then, I went out to buy the girly necessities. When it was around four in the afternoon, I decided to go buy everyday clothes. After much debate, I decided to spend as less as I could, so I bought two pairs of straight black jeans, six colored v-necks, three checker patterned pajama pants, several t-shirts, a black hoodie, a white hoodie, a large black winter coat, a teal blue scarf, a black and white stripped neck tie with a matching belt, a black beanie, a pair black snow boots, a pair of sneakers, and socks.

It was about six at night when I arrived back at the Yamamoto residence. Takeshi opened the door for me and, like a gentleman, helped me bring my clothes to his room.

"I cleared out some space in my closet for your clothes. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, so I'll leave you to settle down." The Rain Guardian announced, smiling on his way out of his room. Opening the closet, I saw about half of it was cleared for my use. Smiling, I started to organize my clothes in the racks and drawer.

Ten minutes later, I ran out of Takeshi's room to ask if they needed me to set the table. Yamamoto-san stared at me with surprise and happiness. "How kind of you, Tsuya-chan! Could you please get the utensils from the drawer on the right? The table hasn't been set yet."

I must say, Yamamoto-san was a very good chef. He made eel over rice with miso soup, and oden (Japanese stew). I insisted on washing dishes after dinner, so Takeshi went to take a shower first, then his dad went, and I went last. I liked it here. I was living with two loving individuals that I was willing to call family.

When it was time to go to bed, I pretended to sleep as Takeshi left the apartment. I knew where he was going, and I was going to follow him. Sliding out of the bed, I changed out of my blue t-shirt, and black/white PJ bottoms. I ended up wearing my old clothes and sandals when I climbed out onto the balcony to get to the roof. I was wearing the black hoodie instead of the Varia jacket, and I held my cane in my left hand.

I wasn't very talented when it came to sports or parkour, so I had immense trouble trying to jump across each housetop. Even though the hood protected my face from the rain, I still slipped everywhere. In the end, I took the normal way of doing things, which was to walk towards Namimori Middle School. I guess I would really need to train if I was going to be apart of the mafia world. I mean, the Varia had no problems with covering large distances in a short amount of time. I stared at the Varia Cloud Ring on my right hand with a serious expression. There is nothing between death and I if I did not train and become stronger. Depending on adrenaline like I used to do will get me nowhere.

Thunder and lightening cracked in the stormy sky as I arrived at the front gates of Namichuu. "The Lightning Ring Battle has started I guess." I sighed out at my tardiness. Narrowing my eyes, I ran into the school and went up the nearest staircase.

The air crackled and felt much more dense as I climbed higher. I really wanted to watch the Lightning Battle up close. The metal door to the roof was within sight, so I sprinted up the remaining flight of stairs to kick the door down. As soon as I kicked the door open, I was faced with a strike of lightning, the Electro Circuit, and a group of teens in a group huddle. The group, however, was standing opposite of where I was, which was not a good thing for me. The entire situation was a basic "fuck you" from the world. I burst through the door on the Varia and Cervello side of the match.

It seemed like Tsuna's group was done huddling, so they broke up… and saw me.

Takeshi froze, "T-tsuya…"

All heads turned to me on queue, and the next thing I knew, I had been captured by the Varia. Squalo held down my arms from behind me, and Belphegor had a damn knife pointed at my throat. "Merda." I cursed in Italian, before having to deal with Squalo's loud yelling.

"VOOOOOOOI! WHAT'S A KID DOING HERE? IS SHE ON YOUR SIDE?" The Strategy Captain yelled towards Tsuna and the others.

Nobody spoke, unable to find any words to get me out of this stupid cursed situation. I guess I'll have to get myself out of this. I felt the adrenaline begin to flow through my brain, so I leaned back to put all my weight on Squalo, which made him become unbalanced by my sudden action. Having just enough space to duck my head away from Bel's knife, I dashed forward, slipping my arms out of Squalo's hold and running into the Electro Circuit.

Cries of protest arose from Tsuna's side of the field, but I ignored them and kept running until I was well out of the Varia's reach and out of the deadly battle curcuit. Once on Tsuna's side of the roof, I sucked in a deep breath before yelling at the startled Yamamoto. "You idiot! What kind of game do you think you're playing! You just randomly sneak out of the house as if I won't notice! I'm not stupid! We just met, but I still have to look after you!"

Takeshi tried to speak to me, but I silenced him with a raise of my hand and looked away. After taking a seat on the floor, I watched as the Lightning Ring Battle eventually started. I still felt bad for Lambo. He was a bit of a brat, but even I admit that he is cute. I knew how the battle would turn out, so I kept a passive façade and waited for Lambo to use the Ten-Year Bazooka.

Sure enough, the little boy was smacked away by Levi, and just as Levi was about to strike a fatal blow in a jealous rage, Lambo started to pull out the Ten-Year Bazooka. I smirked as Gokudera cheered the child on, while Tsuna stared on in worry. Levi shot a bolt of lightning just as Lambo fired the bazooka. I smiled knowingly, and stood up as the smoke began to clear.

"My, my. I didn't realize pot-stickers would become my last supper." A fifteen-year old Lambo spoke, holding a pair of chopsticks and a pot-sticker.

Everyone stared at Lambo as if they didn't hear Tsuna scream that it was "Adult Lambo" that had appeared.

"Who is that?" Ryohei questioned.

"One of your friends, right, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, wide-eyed.

However, Tsuna merely commented, "N-not good. He's been summoned." Actually, I thought that it was a good thing.

While everyone was distracted, teenage Lambo threw a package at me, not even looking in my direction. Looking down, I noticed that it was addressed to me from my future self. I paled, dreading what my future self sent me.

"VOOOOI! Who is that? An outsider?" Squalo screamed from his position on the other side of the roof.

The Cervello, who I will not bother to name, started to explain to the Varia. "No, he is the form of the Guardian 10 years from now, as summoned by the Ten-Year Bazooka."

The other Cervello continued the sentence, "Thus, we acknowledge that he is a candidate, and the match will continue."

Sighing, I blocked out the conversations around me and rummaged through the contents of the package. Regardless of the rain, I wanted to know what was in the box. Inside the box were a camcorder, a letter, and a vial of… something. Glancing around, I found that the only part of the roof with cover from the rain was the Varia's side of the roof. Since I really wanted to know what the letter said, I balanced on the edge of the battlefield and made my way over to the roof cover.

Settling myself down under the roof covering, I pulled out the letter and read what seemed to be a letter from myself explaining the gift.

_Hello Me from ten years ago!_

_I'm sure that you have a lot of questions, like why I'm sending this package to you. Well first of all… You do end up becoming the Varia's Cloud Guardian._

I almost dropped the letter. Instead, I stuffed the letter back into the package before storming behind where the Varia stood and raged. "Argh! How the heck? Why the heck? Me… The Varia Cloud Guardian? That's utter madness!" After calming down, I turned my head to look back at the battle, only to see Belphegor and Squalo staring at me. "Er… Hello?"

"Ushishishi. How interesting. A future comrade." Belphegor commented.

"… Do I know you?" Squalo asked.

I paled again, but before they could get me into a conversation, teenage Lambo was shocked by Levi's attack and then stabbed in the shoulder. I ran to stand beside Squalo in order to watch the fight properly. I winced when Lambo pulled the spear out of his left shoulder. Oh darts. That must really hurt. But, I knew that the teenage Bovino would be fine. In fact, I was internally shaking in anticipation when teenage Lambo shot himself with the Ten-Year Bazooka.

When the smoke cleared, I had mini fangirl moment because 20-year old Lambo, despite only appearing once, was totally awesome!

"Aah… This situation…" The twenty-five year old Lambo began, "If I'm not dreaming, I must be in the past thanks to the 10-year bazooka."

"I wonder if he knows the future me." I thought out loud, staring at the adult Bovino with my head tilted a little before stalking towards Tsuna's side of the roof.

Lambo turned to glance at us with slightly sorrow-filled eyes. "I didn't think I'd get to see you guys again. All your faces… How nostalgic." He looked away, "It's enough to move me to tears. But it seems like this is no time to be emotional. There's a very rough-looking person staring at me."

Eventually, I got over my fangirl moment, staring at the twenty-five year old one last time before turning to walk towards the stairs. "I'm done here. I already know who's going to win, so I'm going home." I announced, opening the metal doors and leaving before anyone could come after me.

**(& ^$_(& !$+)(!*$&_)*& (!)*%&+ )($&*!) _($*!+)(%&(# *&%_*& %+)!( &*%+_(#*%_)* &_(%*& ^_!*(&$+!)(%&*_(*# &%_*#& +)(! &+$)(#*&%*( #&%_)*(&! +)(***

**CreativityIsWriting: Fon will appear soon. I want him to be Tsuya's Hitman Home Tutor because they're both Chinese and Tsuya will have a blast with him as her teacher. I actually wrote the next chapter already. I like to stay ahead of my update schedule. I really don't like falling behind. When I do, I end up panicking. **

**TaikiAtami: Thank you for favoring this story!**

**Mia Heartnet: (*stares at username and grins) You wouldn't happen to be related to Train, would you? Hahahaha (*ahem) Anyways, yeah, it is sad, but Tsuya has another chance to reforge those bonds at least.**

**PyroKitsune: Thank you for the favorite!**

**Sasuna123: Thanks for following the story!**

**KHRLover1997: Lachance does too… (*gets hit by Tsuya) Ow! Woops! Spoiler! Hahahaha (*facepalm)**

**Fye Chroix: Thanks for the favorite and follow!**

**Clocked002: Thank you for favoring and following my story! I'm glad that the prologue captured your attention. Honestly, Tsuya would rather not have stumbled. (*whispers) Between you and I, I think she's in love with her bed (*gets hit by Tsuya) Er… Anyways… I really don't like having to write the dialogue in the manga and anime. (Evident by the way I skipped around during the Lightning Ring Battle) I would like to see her with Squalo, too… but I want to confuse people a little bit before the actual pairing is revealed… which will be during the battle against Millefiore… hehehe… Yeah, but the Xanxus was the future one, who is more mature. Current Xanxus is still kinda cranky and violent… Squalo, according to Nono, is actually a really nice guy, so I wanted to write about that instead of the prideful man written in the other fanfictions. Thank you for the compliment!**

**nikess96: No. Lachance felt bad for Tsuya, so it gave her two years of her life back. She's not going to die until she has grandchildren. Sorry if I made you confused.**

**alia03: Thank you for following and favoring my story! I'm glad that you find this story interesting! I'll try not to disappoint!**

**ReaderxGirl789: Thank you for the favorite!**

**akuXmafi . chocolate13: Thank you for following the story!**

**Chocolate-Tama: Thank you for the favorite and the follow! I AM EXTREMELY HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY! Ushishishi, the Princess with update as soon as she can. Kufufufufufu. (*grins idiotically and Tsuya smacks Bane in the back of the head)**

**chrystal1324: Thank you for favoring and following me as an author, I am honored! Furthermore, Thank you for following and favoring my story!**

**Poptart-Hero: Thanks for favoring and following my story!**

**FEARFLUFFLY: Thank you for following and favoring the story! I try not to let my readers get bored. I know the feeling of reading a boring story, and I absolutely abhor it. As a result, there will always be some form of excitement in each chapter.**

**rutherfordxuchiha143: Thank you for following the story!**

**MusicOfMadness: Thank you for following my story!**

**IHateReality13: Thank you for following this story!**

**Neeky-chan: Itachi is one of my all time favorites in Naruto, but I really can't help but like most of the characters. Tsuya doesn't lose her memories. TYL Xanxus, TYL Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari, and Squalo lose their memories of her. Hehehe. That jacket of hers will not be her downfall… (*snickers) You'll see XD**

**Brenda: Of course it works! Hibari shows little mercy…**

**Mama-Child09: Thank you for the favorite!**

**rocket86313: Thank you for following the story!**

**)&^ $_(* &!_$)!( *&_$(*!& _(%*&_#(*&%+! )($&_*(^# _%(*& +%)(! &*+%)*&_ (#*&%+)! *(&$+)(*&%_( *$&%_()*&^! _%* &)( #&^%)( &*$^_!* &$_* #&^%_( *$**

**Behind the Scenes**

**This chapter was a pain to write for me.**

**1) I had an extreme case of OCD for the money calculations during the beginning of the chapter. I like to get all my calculations correct most of the time because I'm a very picky person. For example, the next chapter has been picked at for about two days now. I have it all written and typed, but I keep making changes to it because I get really picky about Tsuya's actions, other characters reactions, and keeping the canon characters true to their personalities.**

**2) On a side note, I get really uncomfortable when I begin to make a character OOC… There is nothing more weird to me than a happy Xanxus, a lusty Takeshi, or an attraction that does not exist.**

**3) On another note, although I love gay people with all my heart, I can't accept yaoi between two perfectly straight guys or girls… But no worries! If you are a yaoi fan, I don't really care. Your preference, not mine.**

**4) She was supposed to live in Fon's apartment, but I changed that. The Yamamoto household is equally as nice, right? I mean Yamamoto-san is really nice! Plus, I want Takeshi as Tsuya's brother! **

**5) I abhor writing dialogue that copies the original manga or anime. Well, I did write a few of the lines simply for plot's sake and for the reader's sake, but you saw how I skipped all the unnecessary stuff! Besides, if I spent my time typing out the script, I wouldn't get anywhere in this story!**

**6) I almost forgot to write that it rained in the Lightning Ring Battle… Hehe I had read the manga before writing this, so I did not realize that there was rain. I mean, I've seen a lightning storm without rain before…**

**)*& ^$_( *!&$+!) (*&$(*&! )$(*^&#*)&^) #*&$^_! (*$&)(!&^#%)*&^# _(*%&!^+ *$(&) #&%^) *$&^%_! (*&%_!(*^&%(* #&^%_(*! &^$_(* !&$+! ()$&*_ )*&%(***

**Anyways! Thank you for reading! Until next week!**


	9. Chapter VIII: Revelation

**AN: Hello again! It's been a week since my last update! I said that this story was going to be updated weekly didn't I? Don't be surprised! I tend to write my chapters ahead of time because I panic otherwise.**

**I've been thinking... I can't seem to make Squalo or Hibari work for Tsuya... I mean, I love Hibari and everything, but Tsuya just wouldn't be able to have a long lasting relationship with him. At best, they could be best friends, but that's all I can see. I have this thing with making sure that two people can love each other based upon actions and personality traits. So far, Tsuya has been a rather weak and emotionally unstable girl. These characteristics will annoy Hibari to no end. Squalo, however, is much kinder than Hibari and will regard Tsuya with much more affection.**

**For some reason, I came to the conclusion that Dino should replace Hibari in the romance aspect of the story because he fit everything that Tsuya would need in a lover... Hehe I'm really sorry to all of you who were rooting for Hibari/Tsuya... So, the story is now Dino/Tsuya/Squalo? Come to think of it, the story seemed to lean towards Squalo mostly... (*sheepish smile)**

**As a small recap of the previous chapter:**

**Tsuya manages to get lucky and the Yamamoto family takes her in. The same night that she moves into the Yamamoto household, she decides to sit in on the beginning of the Lightning Ring Battle. In a twist of fate, however, the fifteen year old Lambo appears to fight and to deliver a package for Tsuya. Upon opening the package, it is revealed that the ten year later Tsuya had sent the package to the present Tsuya with a letter that began with these words: "You do end up becoming the Varia's Cloud Guardian."**

**What is in store for Tsuya now? This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous two, but it provides with a load of new information and questions.**

**Chapter VIII: Revelation**

**(*& ^$_(!) *^$&+! *($&)(*^&%_(* #&%+ #*)&%)(*! &+^%*& #*(%&)( #*&%+! )*(%&_( *#&%(_* #&%+! *(&%+#()%*&_ #(&%+!)( *%+) (#*%_)(&* **

I was able to get back into the Yamamoto household without much problem, but I wanted to avoid Takeshi. In the end, I woke up extremely early and told Yamamoto-san that I was going to explore Namimori. I ended up sitting on the steps in front of Namimori Shrine, in my teal blue v-neck, and black jeans, reading the letter from my future self.

_Hello Me from ten years ago!_

_I'm sure that you have a lot of questions, like why I'm sending this package to you. Well first of all… You do end up becoming the Varia's Cloud Guardian._

_Hehehe! That must come as a shocker, huh? Well, it's not really surprising. When we were still in our world, Xanxus gave us the Varia Cloud Ring. By the way, that ring is a fake. I guess we should have paid more attention to the manga while we were reading it. Since there was no Cloud Guardian during the Future Arc, there was no Cloud Ring. I'm guessing that Xanxus saw potential in us. Just so you know, I'm sending this in the middle of the future. Millefiore has risen in power, and Tsuna's already dead… Well, my Tsuna not yours. You know what's going to happen, and I know what's going to happen. So, you're going to have to train hard._

_I'm going to let you know right here and now…_

_I'm getting married._

_I'm not telling you who. I'll let you figure it out on your own._

_The camcorder has a video proving that you are a part of the Varia in the future. I suggest that you watch it with Lussuria because he'll be the only one that'll be happy. The vial contains the cure to the poison used in the wristbands during the Sky Ring Battle. Drink it ahead of time. _

_Good Luck. Trust me, you'll need it._

At this point, my mind was in a jumbled mess. The Varia Cloud Ring was a fake. I have to train hard. The future me is getting married. I have to watch the camera's recording. I have the cure to the fatal poison to be used in the Sky Ring Battle. I pulled at my hair in frustration. Things just get more complicated as I go, huh? And who the heck do I MARRY?

"This is utter dog poo." I complained, already on my way back to the hospital. "This entire situation smells like shit."

Pausing in the park, I decided to take out the cigarettes from my Varia jacket, which was tied around my waist. I stared at the package before shrugging and taking a cancer stick out, lighting it up with the lighter before putting both the pack and the lighter back into my pocket. I tried to copy my cousin, but I ended up gagging on the smoke that filled my lungs. I generally had the most sensitive gag reflex in the world, so I had to hold my breath to stop from throwing up. When the urge to puke passed, I let out the toxic smoke from my lungs and proceeded to cough out a lung.

I dropped the cigarette on the floor and stomped on it with my flip-flops. Then, I spent the next five minutes bent over and coughing. Aw forget it! I don't know how Shin-kun, Gokudera, and Shizuo do it, but I am NOT getting lung cancer because of something that horrid feeling.

Now, one can imagine the looks that I received from passing parents, but I assure you that they were all worried glances and some glares. Not a single person came to help me. "Bleh." I groaned, standing up straight and catching my breath. "Time to go see Lussuria. I hope I don't get killed." I'm such an optimistic person! (Notice the sarcasm)

Lussuria's room was easy enough to find when I went to visit him. He wailed. I mean he literally wailed from down the hallway about his pain. I cringed at the burst of noise before rolling my eyes, sucking up my cry-baby-ness, and strolled into the flamboyant Varia member's room.

"DOCTOR! HELP ME! IT HURTS! HELP ME!" screamed Lussuria from his bed, where he was tied down, thankfully.

"Could you please be quite, sir?" I interrupted. "It's bothering all the other patients here."

"OH! And who might you be?" Lussuria's voice went back to normal, but he still sounded like a… really loud person.

"I'm Tsuya." I managed to smile at the man. "You're Lussuria, and I'm on a mission."

"OH? What mission would that be?" Lussuria question, looking like he was about to jump up and beat me if I made a wrong move.

I sweatdropped and held up the camcorder. "I'm not threatening you. I'm just here to watch the video on this camera, and I was wondering if you wanted to watch with me."

The dense atmosphere disappeared, replaced by an overjoyed Lussuria. "Come sit next to me! We can watch together!"

If I didn't know it before, I sure knew it now. Gay people were awesome. Nodding, I took a seat next to Lussuria and started the video.

(*& ^$)(* !&$+)(! *$)(*&! )(%$&! _)($*&!+ )($*!_ )($*&&_) (!$*+! )()(* $^&_$(* &!+$)(#&!()%*&^# _(*%&!+ )($*_! (*&%_(* !&#%+!)( *$_)!(

_The video frizzes for a moment before the camera focuses on a twenty-four year old Tsuya. This Tsuya has long-layered black hair that reaches her waist. She is much more fit and taller than the present Tsuya, who is slightly overweight and stands at around five three in height. The future Tsuya is wearing the future Varia uniform, except there is barely any yellow on her uniform. TYL Tsuya has her head turned away from the camera, and she is yelling at two people in the background._

"_Will you guys shut up! I'm trying to record something here!"_

_The sound on a knife being thrown is heard and her uniform jacket is cut open on the arm._

"_Ushishishishi! The Prince can do whatever he wants."_

"_Bel-sempai! Don't pick on Tsuya-nee-chan!"_

_TYL Tsuya sighs before turning to face the camera. Her bangs are shaped in a manner much like the Vocaloid, Kamui Gakupo… In fact, her entire appearance resembles the samurai vocaloid._

"_Hello, me from the past! I've got quite a bit of things to say to you, but first…"_

_TYL Tsuya holds up her left hand to show off an engagement ring. _

"_It's made of platinum, the diamond is 2 carats, and the two sapphires on either side of the diamond are one and a half carats each. I told you that I was going to get married, remember? I'll let you find out who my groom is by yourself." The older Tsuya smiled mischievously. "This video is proof that you are the future Varia Cloud Guardian, me from the past! If you don't believe me…"_

_TYL Tsuya narrows her eyes in determination before turning the camera around. The camera seemed to be filming the inside of the Varia Castle in Italy. The camera began to move as TYL Tsuya narrated._

"_As you can see, I've been forced to move to Italy during the conflict. I would've stayed in Namimori, but Xanxus-nii-san said that I had to move here. The two fighting back there were Bel-nii and otouto. We're coming up to the main room right now…" The door at the end of the hallway came into focus and the camera was placed on a side table. The video showed TYL Tsuya kicking the door down and quickly ducking as a glass cup sailed over her head. Recovering from the dodge, TYL Tsuya picked up the camera again as she waltzed into the room._

"_Xanxus-nii! I need a favor!"_

_The camera zoomed in to land on a ten year older Xanxus, but was zoomed out as soon as Xanxus glared. "What is it?"_

"_I need you to confirm that I'm the Varia Cloud Guardian to my past self. Please? I'll make all your dinners for a week?"_

"… _You're doing it for a month, and it's all three meals." Came the Varia Leader's reply._

"_I'm fine with that!"_

_TYL Xanxus opened both of his eyes to stare at the camera. "Tsuya is my Varia Cloud Guardian. Deal with it."_

_Then, the video abruptly cut off… Only to friz in again._

_This time, Tsuya voice is heard, but the camera is in night vision mode. TYL Tsuya turns the camera on herself and she quietly laughs. "I'm going to visit Squalo. Belphegor booby-trapped my room again, so I have to sleep in Squalo's room. Shhh…"_

_The camera faces forward again to focus on a door, which Tsuya steadily opens. "… What is it, Tsuya?"_

"_Belphegor booby-trapped my room, again."_

_A sigh is heard from the bed before the blanket is opened up. "Come on. Just go to sleep already."_

_Tsuya gets into the bed and slides under the covers, quietly placing the camera down on the side table. Then, the image frizzes out._

_The next time the video frizzes in, it shows the future Varia eating at the breakfast table, and TYL Tsuya is waving goodbye._

_The last video that plays is a message to Tsuya from TYL Tsuya._

"_You have to train. Right now, you're only as strong as a baby Lambo. Sure you're quick, but you won't last in a real fight. I bet even Lambo could beat you if he wanted to. So, hurry up_

($& ^$_(!* ^&$+ )($&_)! (*&$)(*&! ^_$(*!& $+)(!* +$)(& _($*& +)($&*_( *&$_( !*&$_(*&)*#& ^%_*(&! +$ )(*_)(*&#%_(* #&%_!* &+)($*!+ )(

I sat on the bed and stared as the recording stopped playing and faded into a blue screen. The future for now, looked like it was going along smoothly. I seemed to have gotten along with the Varia in the future, but some questions were not explained. Firstly, why did I need the cure for the Cervello's poison? Secondly, who was my future self's fiancé? I placed the small camcorder onto the side table and took out the vial in my right front pocket.

The liquid inside the vial seemed to be a mix of three colors. The top layer of liquid was a violet color, the middle layer was clear colored, and the bottom layer was light blue. I watched the liquid swirl around the inside of the vial with fascination and shook it. Some how, like oil and water, the three different colors did not mix together. Confused, I pocketed the vial and stood up from Lussuria's bed, bowed and left with the camcorder in my hands. I needed to think some things over.

&^$ _(*! ^$+_)(* !&$(*^_($*&! ^+$)*&! _(*^!_ (*$&! +)$(&*!_ (*%& #_(*^%_!(* &$+! )($*(_ #!&*%(_* #^%+(!* &%+)!( *%_(#& _(%*&#+%)(! &$+)

Lachance's POV

Alright, Alright! Don't snap at me! Just because I'm not helping Tsuya does not mean that I can't observe the aftermath of some situations.

To my right was Lussuria's bed. The poor flamboyant man seemed to still be in a huge shock over what he just saw. I pulled up my white hood to cover my black beanie and white hair as I leaned back against the wall, crossing my arms despite the fact that my gloved hands brushed against the gun holster strapped to my left hip. This was going to be a while-!

"AHHHHH! MAMA-LUSSURIA HAS A DAUGHTER!"

I winced at the man's loudness, which was cut off when a knife flew over the Varia Sun Guardian's face. Turning my head to the left, I saw as the rest of the Varia was uncloaked from Mammon's illusion. The entire Varia had witnessed the whole of the video. While Belphegor started to attack Lussuria, Levi began to question Xanxus.

"What are you going to do, Bossu?" Ah, a loyal man, but he is borderline annoying.

Xanxus had a wicked grin on his face as he laughed. "Hah! We'll see, dokasu!"

I sighed and leaned back into the wall, allowing the shadows to gather around and phase me through. When I found myself outside, I glided towards where Tsuya was walking and walked right above her with my hands in my jeans pockets. You know, sometimes I wish that I came into existence genderless. That way I would not feel so damned protective over the mortal girl. However, as a man, I am morally bound to keep her relatively safe. I cringed while remembering Tsuya's crying face before sighing and looking down at the mortal. Yeah. I would probably disobey orders in order to keep her safe.

_(* ^$()!* &$+ *(&$+!( *&$(* !&$+* !&+$$&(!_* ^$_(* !&$+* &!$+)(! &!+ )($& !*&$(* &+!#)*(%& #_(*%&+! *&+ !$)(&%_(*! &$+ )!($)! ()$(*)

I ended up sitting on a bench in the park as I stared at the glass vial. Inwardly, I winced at my future self's comment on my strength. I wasn't worse than Lambo… Was I? The comment was a blow to my pride, so I felt the need to train. Clearing the thought, I turned my attention back to the task at hand. It was around one in the afternoon, so the park was pretty much empty except for the children and parents in the playground. Fortunately, I had taken a seat on a bench that was far away from the playground and hidden from prying eyes.

Curious, I popped open the vial and downed all three layers of the concoction in one gulp. Nothing happened for about three seconds, but then I felt a fire start to burn in my stomach and through my body. I gasped and fell to the side, clutching my throat. What was wrong with me? Honestly, I thought that I was dying. I couldn't bring myself to breathe, and my body burned.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flicker. Immediately, My gaze went down to stare at the fake Varia Cloud Ring. Violet flames violently poured from the ring until the ring cracked and broke. I stared at the remains of the ring in excitement until I heard a swish above my head. On impulse, I turned my head to look up, but I could only see the remnants of light blue in the sky above me, which didn't help because the sky was the same color.

Pulling out the camcorder, I turned it on and pointed it at me with the screen flipped to face me. My mouth stretched in an excited grin as I marveled at the sight on the screen. Light blue flames flared calmly above my head. "Deathperation." I gasped in awe, reaching up to touch the gentle looking flames. To my surprise, the flames were not hot, but warm and welcoming. Suddenly, I found myself liking this world again.

Then, I found myself in a better mood than previously. The flame above my head disappeared when I started to stand. Smiling, I decided to go and search for a certain carnivore. My stomach suddenly rumbled, making me smile sheepishly even though I was alone. Well, guess I'll return to Yamamoto-san's home to eat first.

***)&^$ )(!*$&^ !+_)($&*_(! *&$*& ^$(_ *&$+) (*%(*# &%_(# *&%+)(! *%_)( #*%_(# &%()*+! _)(%*)_*($ &#%_()*&# %()+*+! )%(* #_(*%&+ #*()&%+! )(*%_***

**purpleicecrystals: I'm meticulous with writing and school work, but that's about it. My room can become quite the war zone if I didn't clean up once in a while. Hehehe well, I wouldn't call my updating fast… maybe for this story, but not my others. Don't worry. I think that you should take your time with updating your chapters. At least you are not like my friend who has not updated since September of last year, and who promised ten chapters within a month. Honestly, she is way past her promised date. And you're very welcome! I'm glad that you enjoy my story!**

**Las Nekos del Ying-Yang: Thank you for favoring my story!**

**alias03: Yes. I realized that Tsuna's house was the common cliché for most of the OC's temporary home in the fanfiction stories that I read so far. No matter how nice Nana is, I find it difficult to believe that Tsuya would be taken in by Reborn. Simply put, I made Tsuya a little too suspicious to the adult characters. Why Yamamoto-san took Tsuya in will be explained in the next chapter. I was having a bit of trouble writing this chapter due to the memory bit. Contrary to most stories, Tsuya will no be an almighty being. I'll explain this in the bonus section. I don't mind short reviews, but I am glad that you decided to give me more of your opinion!**

**kyokosnightmare: Thank you for following me as an author and for following this story!**

**Neeky-chan: I like the idea of déjà vu. In fact, I used it in my Final Fantasy VII story, but not to such an obvious extent. My belief is that when someone loses his memory, his body will remember, which will cause some sense of familiarity. Tsuya will be seeing a lot of déjà vu coming from some of the characters… except for Hibari… He's too strong willed. I told alias03 (two reviews above)that I made Tsuya suspicious to the adult characters, so Reborn will definitely be on the look out for her.**

**KHRLover1997: They are. Which is why I love them so much! XD**

**IsraAl'Attia-Theron: Thank you for following and favoring my story! I'm glad that you like my story!**

**MichiyoYuki: Thank you for favoring and following my story!**

*** &!$_(* !&+$)(! &*_(*$%&# ()*%^& $_(*%&+! )(%*_ #(*&%)(*& _%*(! +%)(* #_(*&%+*!) (%&+) ($#%*&(_*$ &%)*(! &+%)(! *%_)(*& #%_*& $#+%)(! *+%)( ***

**Behind the Scenes**

**1) I was asked if Tsuya was going to become a sort of "almighty being" for the storyline. Tsuya will not be an almighty being. Generally, Tsuya only knows the events of the Hitman Reborn series as they were presented. Although Tsuya may know what happens in the next year, she does not wish to change anything. I had a debate over Tsuya's character and role in the story. While I gathered that most OCs that came to the KHR world would want to change the plotline so that nothing terrible happens (i.e. The Simon Famiglia betraying the Vongola) I made Tsuya not want to change the story. The only almighty character is Lachance. However, Lachance also has restrictions. Both Tsuya and Lachance have restrictions because I don't want to turn them into Mary-sues! And remember how I said that Tsuya's a glutton for positive attention? That's why she's not trying to change the plot. She's also selfish without knowing it.**

**2) This chapter revealed that TYL Tsuya does in fact, have a fiancé. I'm still mentally debating over who her fiancé is. My friend jokingly suggested to make Tsuya's fiancé Longchamp Naito. Needless to say, I was not very happy or amused by the suggestion. Like most of the KHR fanbase, Longchamp is not very popular with me. On the other hand, I wanted to make Tsuya's fiancé TYL Xanxus. The reason for this is because Tsuya has a crush on the technically thirty five year old… and because I wanted to piss off a few of Tsuya's admirers. I am currently choosing between TYLSqualo, TYLHibari, TYLMukuro, and TYLGokudera. My reasons for the first two are obvious because I want Tsuya to end up with one of them. TYLMukuro was only a suggestion to irritate and piss of Hibari. I don't know how TYLGokudera ended up in the mix, but I gathered that he probably found out about her foreknowledge and labeled her a UMA… then fell in love with her… honestly, I have now idea what's going on in my head on the topic. Now, I have Dino on my list of who Tsuya should be with... I mean he's so awesome! And I barely see and Dino/OC stories! I swear... One of these days, yaoi might rule the world... (*sweatdrop) Nothing against gay people, but I'm dreading the day where all I see is yaoi... Hopefully, the guys don't get the same idea that the girls do... Because I will die if yuri becomes common... (*shivers)**

**3) I honestly thought that there was a Varia Cloud Ring in the beginning. Then, I read that the Varia from the Future Arc didn't have a Cloud Guardian so a Cloud Ring wasn't made. Because of Tsuya's inserted existence, the Varia of the future will have a Varia Cloud Ring.**

**4) At one point in the chapter, Tsuya said, "…smells like shit." The quote originated from Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara (one of my favorite mangas/anime) So, I ended up having an urge to make Tsuya try a cigarette. I have never tried a cigarette before, but I've seen people smoke a whole bunch of times. I was also going to make Tsuya a chain smoker, but it seemed like a bad idea because of her condition.**

**5) The 'possessing two flame types' is completely viable because Xanxus also possesses two flames. Tsuya gets to have Rain and Cloud Flames, and Xanxus has Storm and Sky Flames.**

**6) Yes, my lovely readers! Lachance is a man!**

***) &^$_( *!&$+! ()&$(*!^&#%)(*&# ^_%(*&! ^)*%&^_( #*^&%)(# *&^$_! (*&$)(! *^&%()*#^&)(* &^)%*&^! _($*&!*) &%^_ #(*&%_!( *%&)( &#^%_(*! &+%*)#&**

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter IX: What Became My Normal

**AN: Neh neh! So I got tired sitting around and twiddling my thumbs. I'm a very active writer when I have ideas to write about. It's weird because I don't think I've had this many ideas before. So, as you can see, the romance has changed to Squalo/OC/Dino… Don't worry, Hibari will still be incorporated into Tsuya's life as her best friend and frequent sparring buddy. That's what I'm planning at least.**

**Remember how I said that I was a very active writer? Uh… Over the passed three days, I've kinda gotten ahead of myself in chapters. I'm er… six chapters ahead of schedule, and I'm writing about the Future Arc now. It's weird writing about Box Weapons because everyone has a different type of animal and different number of animals. And the fact that the box weapon can actually give you just a weapon. But then there are Box Weapons that give you an animal and a weapon. It's just all so weird. If you're all wondering where in the future I'm writing, it's the part when they first fight the Black Spell members Tazaru and Nosaru.**

**So, because I've gotten ahead of myself, I'll update a second time this week so that you guys can have more to think about!**

**Chapter IX: What Became My Normal**

*** !&^$) *&!$_(* &$)*(&^ !_($*&^ _!(*$& *)!&^$%_() &^$_(* !&$_( *!&$)*&^# _$^*_! (*$&) !&$^)( *^&$_ (!*&$)* &!^$_(*&# $+_(* !&_$(*!& )**

"Miss! Please watch out!" a kind and serious voice called out as I strolled towards a field of grass. I heard the swish from my left and crouched just in time to avoid receiving a combined hit of two tonfas and a whip.

"H-hey, Kyoya. You really should watch where you're trying to hit." a light and teasing tone chastised the person to my right.

"Hmph. Kamikorosu." came the reply accompanied by a slightly dark aura.

I made a face while still maintaining my crouched position and somersaulted forward in order to get out of my spot between the two sparring males. Once back up into an upright position, I made another face of disgust. I had long since changed into my forest green v-neck, black and white tie (which was hanging from my neck), the matching belt, black gloves, black sneakers, black jeans, black beanie, and white hoodie, so I was a bit upset that I had to roll in the dirt. I stared at the two males' fight before speaking. "I want to join in on the fun."

Dino and Hibari heard, and both had different reactions. Dino drew back his whip with a cry of "Huh?" Hibari, on the other hand, charged at me with both his tonfas.

I was not ready for the incoming assault, I ended up falling onto my butt and rolling away from the attacking teen. Holy Shizuo! He's fast! Scrambling to my feet, I drew the blade from my cane in order to block the two tonfa strikes. I did not feel like getting hit by Hibari. Those few times in the real world were enough for me.

Hibari pushed against my blade with his tonfas, and I pushed back with equal force. Somehow, the situation was familiar with me. I often trained in kendo with my sempais. All of my sempais were taller and stronger than me, so I had to learn how to deal with my disadvantage in stature and strength. I wasn't strong, but I knew how to move quickly. I pushed against the Disciplinary Head until I quickly withdrew my sword and ducked away from his two weapons. Then, using my unsharpened blade, I hit the Vongola Cloud Guardian in the back of his left arm before he recovered and began to attack me again.

"Wao. You're quick." the carnivore complimented.

I smirked hesitantly before dodging again and running towards Dino. "Hey! He's your student! You spar with him!"

"Wha?" And then, Hibari hit Dino in the face with his tonfa, which made me flinch and panic when the skylark started to chase after me, too.

"Ahhhhhh! I don't want to be bitten to death!" I cried, and dodged Hibari's strikes in order to take refuge next to Romario, which was far enough away that Hibari didn't give chase.

Romario coughed to break the silence, but then addressed me seriously. I wasn't really surprised, I was a stranger and he had to protect Dino and keep the whole mafia business a secret. "Excuse me, Miss. But what are you doing out here and who are you?"

I grinned and held my hand out to shake. "I'm Okita Tsuya! Nice to meet you!" The man did not take my hand, which upset me a little, but I continued to answer his question. "I was taking a walk after dinner. It's my first time in Japan, so I wanted to do a little sight-seeing."

"Could you please return home? This matter does not involve you."

I frowned before kicking the ground, "Fine. See you around. Or not."

I went home to ponder upon the events of the day. There were a lot of things that were happening, but I knew that I didn't belong in the Mafia world yet. Yamamoto-san said that he was going to take me to get enrolled at Namimori Middle School tomorrow, so I was going to be attending classes tomorrow while Takeshi and the others trained. I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow's Ring Battle. Squalo was going to get mauled by a shark tomorrow. Maybe I can help Dino save Squalo. If I manage it, it'll be like taking two birds with one stone. I get involved with the affairs of the Vongola and Cavallone, and I get to save Squalo!

)*&!^$_! (*$^+ _*($&_! *&$+ !*($&+!($*_ *!&$&!^ #$_*( !&$+! *$&)! *&$_!* &$_*(#&)$&^_! (*$&_ !*(&$)&#^)$&*!^_$(*&! _$(*&#)!(*$&^_!(#*&$

It was weird. Going back to middle school I mean. I was almost finished with high school when I was my world, but now I'm forced to go back in time to ninth grade. Yamamoto-san had walked me to Namimori Middle School that morning and enrolled me into the school. Yamamoto-san must have been well respected because the school officials did not ask for my papers, which was irresponsible of them. I was placed in a homeroom full of strangers, and immediately, I resolved to not associate myself with anyone except the members of the main story line. There was no point in uselessly associating myself with people that I was not going to talk with.

I had a bit of a superiority complex that bordered on egotistical pride. Unless I found the person superior to me in some way, I won't acknowledge other people as my equals. This trait of mine had prevented me from garnering any friends throughout my school years. I was a prideful crybaby, simply said. Besides, there was no reason to involve new people in the conflicts that were to follow. I may be prideful, but I still cared about strangers to an extent.

During class, I found myself bored with the material in math and English, but I thoroughly enjoyed learning about Japanese history and sciences. I had a difficult time with gym because they made me run. Although I had regained a little bit more movement in my legs, I was still pretty much crippled. However, I theorize that I will be able to acquire full use of my legs with more training. At lunch, I sat on the roof and ate the homemade bento that Yamamoto-san had prepared for me. I was glad that everyone was off training. If Hibari had seen me crowding up his usual spot, I would've been a goner, especially after our "first meeting" yesterday evening.

Quite unfortunately for me, I was proved wrong because the door was kicked open behind me. Having been seated on the side of the entrance, I scrambled to hide from whoever had kicked the door. Eyes wide, I pressed my back against the wall and struggled to control my breathing. My mind jumped everywhere in my memory to remember if Hibari came back from training yesterday night. Sure enough, I remembered that he did because he attacked the group yesterday after the Storm Ring Battle. I really did not want to be bitten to death. I stayed silent as much as possible because I heard the footsteps walk around before descending the stairs again.

I allowed myself to let go of the breath that I was holding and slid down the wall, mindful of the fact that I was wearing the girl's uniform. "That was a close call."

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~"_

"AH!" I yelled, startled by the sudden noise above me.

I stared up and smiled at the appearance of the small yellow canary. "You must be Hibari-san's little friend." I greeted Hibird with a smile and lifted my left hand up with my fingers gently tilted to the side. "Would you please come down? I won't hurt you."

The small canary seemed to stare at me before chirping and descending to land on my index finger with a cry of, "Hibari! Hibari!"

I smiled and gently stroked the bird's small head with my other index finger. "I'm Okita, Tsuya. Can you say my name?"

Hibird seemed to tilt its head to the side before chirping happily, "Tsuya! Tsuya! Kiss! Kiss!"

I blinked multiple times at the small canary's request before smiling, "Alright." Gently, I bent my head down to kiss Hibird's small head. "Fly now. I'm sure Hibari-san will be wondering where you are, little one."

Chirping, Hibird flapped its small yellow wings before ascending and flying away while singing the Namimori Anthem.

)&*^!_#&*$^+! *&%_(*&#!_(*%&^)#( &*^%_(! *&%+)(#*&%_(*#& _%*(&! +%)(*&_(*#&_%(* &%+)(*! &_%*&_#(*&%+! *%&+)(#&*_( *&_*&$+!)( *%+)#(

School was school in the end. I had homework, which I finished rather quickly due to having the mind of a soon to be seventeen year old. I thank whoever let me retain my memories. Dart only knows how horrendous my situation would have been if I didn't remember anything at all. Actually, I think I would have been dead by now. I would probably be dead in the forest and full of maggots. I shuddered at that thought and mentally vowed to not mess with the plotline as much as I could by being here. I rather liked the plotline as it was, and didn't want anyone finding out my knowledge of the future events to come. It would be a complete disaster if any of the characters were to find out that I was not from their world.

While walking home, I made a list of people to be careful of. I could not let my true origins be uncovered by a specific list of people because it could ultimately ruin the world. Viper, Verde, Xanxus, Levi, Mukuro, Chrome, Gokudera, Ken, Chikusa, MM, Byakuran (especially him! I like him and everything, but he is kinda psychopathic in the future), Bermuda, Jager, the entire Simon(Shimon) Famiglia, Daemon Spade, and Checker Face! Those were the people that I absolutely had to look out for. Then, I winced because most of the people I listed were stronger than me by a lot… Okay, I think all of them can pretty much kill me without breaking a sweat. I only added Chrome and Gokudera because Chrome is connected to Mukuro, and Gokudera would take advantage of my information to assist Tsuna… that, or call me a U.M.A…

Shaking my head, I entered the Yamamoto household and greeted Yamamoto-san before quickly running into Takeshi's room. Setting my bag down, I quickly changed into black jeans, a white v-neck, a black hoodie, and my sneakers before heading to the dojo with my cane. When I arrived, I saw Takeshi on the floor with his hands behind his head. It seemed as if he did not notice my arrival, so I grinned mischievously, took off my shoes, and set my cane down on the side before running to slide and hug the younger male. "Takeshi~" I called out playfully.

"Tsuya!" Takeshi called out in surprise while a smile graced his tanned face. "What are you doing here?"

I stood up and gestured to my discarded cane. "I'm here to train. I practiced kendo back home in America. So… Do you want to spar?"

Takeshi grinned and nodded, standing up and taking out his shinai (bamboo sword used in kendo). "Sure! I'll try to go easy on you!"

I furrowed my brow and grabbed a shinai of my own from the rack on the wall. "You will do no such thing. I need to get stronger, and you can't afford to hold back because of your fight tonight."

"How do you know about the mafia game?" Takeshi asked, utterly serious. "You were there when Lambo was fighting."

I sighed and held my shinai at the ready. Takeshi copied my stance as I began to make up an explanation. "My future self sent me a package that the fifteen year old Lambo delivered to me when I followed you to that fight. My future self explained everything about Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Varia, and the 'mafia game.' I know what's going on Takeshi. You need to win."

So, we spent the next hour or so training. Takeshi was really strong, and I kept falling on my buttocks. I really needed to train a lot more. At around six, I went back into the house and took a shower before changing in my second pair of jeans and my teal blue v-neck. After dinner, I watched as Takeshi headed off to think about the upcoming fight in the dojo.

As much as it pained me to lie to Takeshi, he can't know that I literally know what will happen in the next year or so. I watched from the back porch as Tsuna and Reborn went into the dojo to greet the Rain Guardian. Then, I felt a hand gently clamp onto my left shoulder. Glancing to the side, I saw Yamamoto-san looking down at me with a gentle smile. "He thinks of you as an older sibling, you know."

I furrowed my brow and stared off into the evening sky. "He's only known me for three days. How can he be so accepting? How can you be so accepting? I'm a shady person. I don't have papers or a passport, and you both can obviously see that I'm hiding something. So why are you so accepting of me in your family?"

"When you're a parent like I am, you come to recognize certain things about children. When I first spoke with you, I recognized that you were telling me the truth about your parents' neglect. As a father, I felt pained knowing that such a young child had not had a proper family life. So, I took you in so that you could have a real family. Maybe one day, I'll adopt you into my family, but Takeshi and I already consider you a part of our family." Yamamoto-san explained to me.

"Takeshi isn't a parent though. What is his reason for accepting me?" I questioned out loud.

"My son is very kind and accepting. He'll trust you until you give him a reason not to. Even then, he'll accept you with open arms." Yamamoto-san elaborated before walking off towards the dojo.

For a while, I stood on the porch before I decided to go back into the house. There was no use if Reborn and Tsuna saw me again so early. Lying on Takeshi's bed, I yawned loudly as I waited for him to depart for the Rain Ring Battle. I struggled to recall how the fight went, but I knew that Squalo was going to sacrifice himself to save Takeshi. Hibari would be watching from the nearby roof, Dino would watch Takeshi's battle, Xanxus was going to watch the fight, and the Kokuyo Gang would also be watching under the cover of fog.

A lot of people that I should avoid will be there. I sighed and sat up from the bed as the clock struck eight. I wanted to be there to cheer forTakeshi.

*** &^$_(* &$_*( !&$()^ !_($*^& !_$(*&_( !*&$^(* !^$_( !*&$+) !($*&(_* !^&$)(* !^$_(*! &$_(*&#()$*^_( *!&$+ !(*$_(! *&%_(*#&+%)( !*$+)(! ***

**KHRLover1997: Er… Maybe.**

**Niie-pyon: Thank you for favoring my story!**

**loeth: Thank you for following my story!**

**Mana Cyborg Alchemist: Thank you for following and favoring the story!**

**alia03: Hehe I had a feeling that your reaction would be that of surprise. I originally planned for Lachance to be a woman or genderless, but it's weird writing about a woman observing a girl, well, at least it's weird for me. A genderless person was just too neutral. I tried to make Lachance relatable because he plays quite a role in helping Tsuya later on. **

**I think everyone thinks that Tsuya is engaged to Squalo. It seems the best choice, but I think in like… two week, a week in the least, you'll see that maybe it's not possible. I dunno. I've got quite the list of events planned for you guys. I really wanted Xanxus to be her fiancé, or Hibari! Because the way to a man's heart is through his stomach most of the time. And as I've written in the beginning chapters, Tsuya has some skills as a chef. Here's a spoiler: Gokudera and Tsuya become really good friends. (*wink, wink) I can't stand it when people portray him as utterly cranky and lacking of manners. Honestly, you just have to be able to put up with him and work with him calmly.**

**The usual flames that are given to OCs are the snow flame, night flame, moon flame, ice flame, etc. Which is abuse to the whole idea of the flames of the sky. I mean, I never get to read the end to stories like these, but they never include the Shimon (Simon) Famiglia. I understand how people come up with the snow flame, but it was from the video game, and it was said to be another flame in disguise. (*sighs) I'm not beating on people, but when writing a story, I like to stay within the limits of that world. It makes it a bit more believable. I was going to use Cloud and Lightning, but then, it seemed weird to have Lightning without Storm, so I made it into Rain and Cloud.**

**I hope that your question about why Tsuya was taken in by Yamamoto-san was answered in this chapter. Squalo's quietness will be explained when Tsuya realizes why he blew up on her in two chapters. Yeah, Fran is like TYL Tsuya's baby brother. (*evil laugh) You'll see about the conditions for the Sky Battle next chapter. I hope I answered your questions to the best of my ability. I'm glad that you enjoy my story!**

**Plexi Pink: Thank you for favoring my story!**

**Guest: Lachance would have been a girl, but I simply couldn't resist the urge to make him a him. Yamamoto isn't on the list (I wish he was) because he's kind of like the little brother that Tsuya always wanted since she was an only child. Hahaha no problem! It's my pleasure!**

**pinkus-pyon: Thank you! I'm happy that you love it! XD**

**allychix11: Thank you for favoring the story!**

** 18: Thank you for following and favoring my story!**

**Neeky-chan: It would have been weird if Tsuya didn't get discovered. I mean, she would have been too lucky. She's supposed to be like a normal person, so her luck is going to run out sooner or later. I also love Shizuo… probably more than I love Izaya. Is it wrong that I like them both? I can understand the yaoi in Hetalia fanfics, it's practically full of shonen ai… (*sweatdrop) Hahaha she was supposed to be Lightning and Cloud, but I changed it to avoid annoying Hibari. Don't worry about the vote, I think everyone thinks that it'll be Squalo. Hehehe (*evil laugh) We shall see… You have a great day, too! XD**

**April Marciano: Hello I remember you! You liked my FFVII story right? Anyways, Thanks for favoring this story! I'm sorry that I haven't updated the other one!**

**(*$^ (_* &$+)(!*&$(*&^ !_($*& !+)($&*( !*^&%$_(*! &$+) !($&*_(*! &$_)*( !&$(*^# _(*%^&# _(*$%&! (_*^$_(* &$_(*! &%_(*^#_(%*&! _$)*&!_ **

**Bonus!**

**1) How does one fight against Hibari Kyoya? Answer: You don't. I originally planned for Tsuya to be really flexible in this chapter. Then again, I didn't want to make Tsuya strong so fast. I mean, although she had some training with Squalo before coming to this world, she is kind of weak. It just wouldn't be right having her suddenly become really strong and beat Hibari. She's not a super human or a genius.**

**2) I originally had a whole segment of fighting and running on the roof… I almost had a fit when I couldn't find a proper way to transition the scenes, so I just change the entire roof scene to just Tsuya and Hibird! XD I mean, being with such a cute canary can perk up my day!**

**)^$ _(*$&+ )(*$&(* !^$_(!* &$+) *(!&$(_*! &$+)* !&$+)(! &%_(*#&^$_* &!$+)! (&*%_(*#&_(%*&%()+*&! _)*$&_*#!&%+) #(*&%+) #(&%+) #(*%_)**

**Eh. Short this time because the major revisions were done later on in the story. I might update again this weekend. Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter X: Rain Ring Battle

**AN: HA! I'm in a good mood today! I'm like… eight chapters ahead now… and we're nearing the Merone Base Attack! I hope to be at the Choice Battles by the twenty-fifth chapter. As you can see, I did update last Thursday because I was ahead of schedule. I might do it again this Thursday as well, but I also have summer work to do. Neh, neh! We shall see to the EXTREME!**

**I just realized that Tsuya will not have a Vongola Gear… I'm sad because that would have been awesome to write about, but because I'm sticking to the main plot and universe details, the only spot in the Vongola's elite is as the Varia Cloud Guardian. There are many things that are in store for you guys. For example, the chapter after this one will make you fangirl… Ahem spoilers ahem… you're gonna want to hurt some one next chapter.**

**Anyways, I'll see you at the bottom section!**

**Chapter X: Rain Ring Battle**

** (*&^$) *!&^$_ !(*$&+ !)($*&_(*$&() !*^$&_ (*&$+)! (*$_) (&$_!( *&$+ )!(*$_(*&)(%*&#^_($*#&$+! )(*$&_* ($&! _$(*&! +$)( &%_*# &%+)(***

I shivered a bit as the chilly autumn wind blew through my hair. It was a relatively peaceful night in Namimori, but I wasn't out of the house for a meager walk in the park. Instead, I stood outside the gates of Namichuu and stared at the building that I was going to approach. Building B was going to be the setting of the Rain Battle, and it was the building that the elective classes were held.

As I stepped onto the school grounds, I watched Tsuna, Takeshi, Gokudera, Ryohei, Basil, and Reborn walk into the building from the corner of my eye. Grinning in excitement, I skipped towards the sakura trees and took a seat in the high branches. From where I was perched, I was unlikely to be seen, and I could observe everything. I could see Hibari above Building A, the observation screen, and the Kokuyo Gang on top of Building C. Eventually, the fog settled in and Dino arrived to enter the building.

I chuckled when I heard the Cervello announce that all non-Guardian individuals were to leave the premises. Theoretically, I was allowed to stay and watch, but I don't think the Cervello would find my presence tolerable. In order to stay safe, I decided to remain in the safety and cover of the tree branches.

When the Varia and Tenth Generation Members and allies left the now sealed building, I watched as the Varia took a different side screen and left Tsuna's group to watch on the other screen. Eventually, the battle started, but it was not like I really paid attention to the fight and conversation going on below me. I was more focused on Takeshi's injuries. Inwardly, I felt pain when I saw Squalo land a blow on the younger male. Takeshi had been so nice to me, and here he was, getting sliced by Squalo's sharpened spatha. On the other hand, I did not worry over the Varia Rain Guardian. Superbi Squalo was a tough man. He would not want my worry. I grimaced. In fact, he would see my worry as pity and totally throw my emotions back in my face. Deep down, I knew that Squalo was not that mean, but the Squalo that I had gotten use to had been kind and supporting of me despite his rather harsh training methods. While deep in my thoughts, I did not notice the sudden movement next to me nor did I notice the vice grip on my arm as something dragged me down from the safety of the treetops.

With a startled yelp of contempt, I clumsily landed on both of my feet. Growling cantankerously, I snapped my head to glower at the hand that was still attached to my left forearm. The hand was tanned unnaturally, so I lifted my glare to face the Cervello that bound my limb from its proper use. "There had better be a proper reason as to why you've assaulted me." Despite being proper and good mannered, I did not find it amusing when I was man handled.

"You are trespassing on the Vongola Ring Battle. Vacate the premises or I will have cause to forcefully eject you from the grounds." Came the monotone reply.

I narrowed my eyes as I placed my right hand on the handle of my cane. "Unhand me, Cervello."

"If you attack, I will have to neutralize you." was the reply that I received.

Smirking confidently, I began to unsheathe the cane that was attached behind my waist. "It is your death, Cervello."

"Stop!" Both the Cervello and I snapped our heads to face the person who had spoken. My eyes widened when I met blazing and calm amber eyes. Why had Xanxus stopped us?

"Yes? Xanxus-sama?" The pink haired woman asked.

"She's one of us. Unhand her." My eyes widened even further when I saw Xanxus smirk at my face. He couldn't have known who I was… "She is my true Cloud Guardian."

Immediately, I felt all eyes on me with the exception of Squalo and Takeshi. A rather large clamor surfaced when the Cervello pushed me towards the Varia side of the observation area. How could Xanxus know that I was the true Varia Cloud Guardian? My eyes calculatingly scanned over the Varia members before landing on the Mist Arcobaleno. I mentally slapped myself for being so careless. The rest of the Varia was probably hidden in Lussuria's hospital room due to Mammon's illusions.

Accepting my current situation, I sighed and stalked over to take my place with the Varia. "I guess you guys finally found out. It's not nice to eavesdrop on my future self's message to me, you know."

"Ushishishishi! The Prince can do what he wants." Belphegor cut in with his pretentious reply.

"Xanxus-sama. Your Cloud Guardian is already Gola Mosca. This girl can not participate in the Ring Battles." The Cervello stated, looking at me.

"Cervello." Mammon spoke up in his cute voice. "If Gola Mosca were to be defeated and rendered unusable during the Cloud Ring Battle, and there is a Sky Battle, would Okita, Tsuya be allowed to fight as the true Varia Cloud Guardian?"

I inwardly screamed in despair. This was the reason that my future self sent me the cure to the poison! She knew that I was going to have to participate in the Sky Battle! I cried on the inside. There was absolutely no way that I was going to survive fighting against Hibari, and it would seem suspicious if I were to have an immunity to the Cervello's poison. I hate pretending.

Everyone on the Varia side of the observation field waited for the Cervello's answer. Fortunately, Tsuna's friends were too busy paying attention to the battle to hear the rather important conversation. Finally the Cervello glanced at Xanxus and Mammon. "Yes. Okita, Tsuya would be allowed to participate in place of Gola Mosca should it be unable to fight."

After that was said, the Cervello disappeared and I was suddenly trapped in a chokehold. "Ushishishishi! The Prince has a new toy~"

"I am not a toy." I protested with offense lacing my tone. "The Prince should know better than to treat a lady in such a poor fashion."

"Oh~! Looks like the peasant has bite." Belphegor grinned down at me. "The Prince likes his new toy!"

"Release me!" I protested before biting down on the blonde's bandaged arm.

"Ushishishishishi!" Belphegor laughed and took my hand in his before placing a kiss on my knuckles. "The Prince has found his Princess~"

I was about to respond, but I then noticed that Takeshi was seriously injured. Despite the foreknowledge that he was going to survive the battle, I instinctively called out to Takeshi, knowing that I was loud enough to be heard through the building and above the water. "Do your best! Otouto!"

Takeshi seemed to perk up when he heard my call over the loud splashes of water. "Tsuya… Onee-chan… Thank you."

I smiled at Takeshi proudly. Is this what it was like to have a younger sibling to look after? The feeling of protectiveness and pride felt warm in my stomach. On the other side of the observation field, I heard a collected cry of "WHAT?" coming from Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, Dino, and Basil's mouths.

"Hieeee! Yamamoto-san's older sister is a part of the Varia?" Tsuna cried out in surprise.

"Since when did the baseball freak have a sister?" Gokudera yelled in absolute confusion before pointing directly at me. "And she's Juudaime's enemy!"

In response, I lifted my hands up in a non-threatening manner. "Hey. It's not my call. I join the Varia in the Future. This entire incident is a coincidence. And don't call my brother that!"

"She's Kyoya's actual opponent? But… she's so innocent looking. How could the nice and innocent girl from yesterday be a part of the Varia?" Dino questioned, horrified by the sudden revelation of my future standing in the mafia.

"I HAVE EXTREMELY NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON!" Ryohei called out loudly before giving me a bright smile, "BUT I'M SURE THAT YAMAMOTO IS HAPPY WITH YOU AS HIS SISTER!"

In response to Ryohei's acceptance, Gokudera hit the boxer on top of the head. "That's not a good thing, Turf-top!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? OCTOPUS HEAD!" Ryohei retaliated.

I scratched my head at the two hot-tempered males. Honestly, they were both only a few months older than I. Ryohei was born on August 26th, Gokudera was born on September 9th, and I was born on November the 11th. I guess girls were more mature than boys.

Turning to face the screen once more when I noticed Xanxus' outburst, I saw that Squalo had been defeated and the shark was released. Sighing, I watched as Takeshi tried to drag Squalo out of the water, and as Squalo seemed to sacrifice himself in order to let Takeshi escape. I bowed my head, not wanting to see Squalo get mauled by the shark. I heard Xanxus' laugh and shook my head with disgust. The only reason that I respected Xanxus was because of his power, and because of his future self. The present Xanxus was cruel and ruthless, which made me sick to my stomach that I had to serve him. I didn't want this Xanxus. I wanted the future Xanxus. My Xanxus, that was like an older brother and who was calm and mature.

Once the Cervello announced Takeshi's victory, I stalked away from the Varia and towards Dino. Standing in front of Dino, I realized that there were tears in my eyes. Ashamed, I reached up to brush the salty drops away. "H-Hi."

Surprised that I had approached him, Dino smiled at me gently. "Hello. We meet again, Tsuya-chan."

I had to look up to look into Dino's eyes. "I…" I began before I started to tear up again. Frowning, I dropped my head to roughly rub my eyes. "I didn't want any of this to happen." I confessed meekly.

Concerned, Dino knelt down so that he could look me in the eyes. Still, I wouldn't meet his brown eyes, so the Cavallone Boss cupped my chin with his left hand and forced me to look into his eyes. "No one could have stopped this. You're situation could not be helped either."

I nodded and bent over to whisper in Dino's ear. "I just want everyone to be safe."

Dino listened to my wish before asking me a question. "Would you like to see Squalo?"

I nodded. "He needs to be safe. He needs to be alive."

Dino stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Come to the hospital tomorrow. For now, you should go to your brother." The twenty-two year old gave me a gentle smile before walking away to converse with Romario.

As I turned to look towards Tsuna and his friends, I felt my face grow hot. He was so close. I found myself thinking about the Cavallone's Boss and immediately smacked both of my cheeks. I could not afford to act like a hormonal teenager. I-I m-mean… ALRIGHT I CONFESS! I HAVE A VOICE FETISH! TT^TT… And an attraction to really soft hair… SHHHHH! Don't tell anyone!

I seemed to have spaced out because the next thing that I knew, gentle arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. I smelled blood and fresh water, and knew that it was Takeshi that had pulled me into a hug. The red disappeared from my cheeks, and my eyes became half-lidded as I leaned into Takeshi's embrace. "I'm glad that you're safe, Takeshi-kun."

Takeshi stared down at me with his left eye due to the fact that his other eye was injured, and laughed. "What happened to calling me otouto, Tsuya-nee?"

I lifted my head and smiled at Takeshi's easy-going attitude, "I'm just glad that you didn't die, otouto."

"Hahahaha! I should probably get this checked out." Takeshi chuckled and gestured to his injuries after letting go of me.

I nodded and gently grabbed his right hand. "You still haven't introduced me to your friends, though. I don't think that they like me very much."

Takeshi blinked at me innocently, probably having not heard that I was the true Varia Cloud Guardian. "Why don't they like you?"

I couldn't bring myself to tell Takeshi a lie, so I replied with a dull tone. "I've been made the true Varia Cloud Guardian."

I waited for an outraged and harsh retort, but I only received a pat on my head. A cheerful laugh met my ears, "Hahahaha! You must be really strong then, Tsuya! Be careful though! Don't hurt yourself! I'll be rooting for you because you're my onee-chan!"

"Oi! Baseball freak! What are you doing with the enemy!" I heard Gokudera scream.

"I'm not your enemy by choice!" I yelled back to defend myself.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Please stop fighting with Okita-san!" Tsuna protested against his right hand man's actions. "Besides," The doe-eyed boy stared at me with soft brown eyes, "She is still Yamamoto-san's older sister."

Unable to argue with his precious Juudaime, Gokudera huffed and stubbornly glanced away. In the meantime, Basil, Ryohei, Tsuna, and Reborn all approached me. Smiling the best I could, I bowed to all of Takeshi's friends. "Hajime-mashite. Watashi no nomae wa Okita Tsuya desu." I introduced myself in full Japanese, which roughly translated to 'Nice to meet you. My name is Tsuya Okita.'

"It is a pleasure to meet thee." greeted a kind smiling Basil.

"IT IS EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU, OKITA-SAN!" Ryohei greeted me with a dazzling smile.

"N-nice to meet you, Okita-san." came Tsuna's shy greeting.

"Ciao-su! Nice to see you again, Okita." Reborn greeted. "When I first met you, I didn't expect you to be the true Varia Cloud Guardian."

I smiled at all of Takeshi's friends before sending a shy smile at Gokudera. "It's nice to meet you all. You too, Gokudera-san." Then, I decided to correct Ryohei. "Please don't call me that, Sasagawa-san. You and Gokudera-san are actually old than I am. I am still fourteen years old."

"EHHHHH?" came the combined reply of Gokudera, Ryohei, and Tsuna.

I laughed with joy at their combined reactions. "I'm not actually Takeshi's sister, but he and Yamamoto-san have both treated me like the family that I wished I had, so I decided to treat them as such." Then, I turned to Reborn. "To be honest, I didn't expect to be chosen as the Varia Cloud Guardian. The good news is that I won't be required to fight if you win the upcoming Mist and Cloud battles."

Reborn smirked, "We shall see in the upcoming days, Tsuya."

After the conversation was over and done with, we all took Takeshi to the hospital where Dino's family was located, to tend to Takeshi's injuries. I was on good terms with most of Tsuna's family, which was good, but Gokudera still seemed to dislike me. When we all said our goodnights, Takeshi and I departed to go home. As I lie in bed, thinking about the following days, I found myself worried. I would not be watching the Mist Battle or the Cloud Battle. I needed to train for the Sky Battle in two days. A chilly feeling settled in my gut as I went to sleep, I needed to train after school tomorrow. Then, I will visit Squalo in the hospital.

**)(*$^ )(*$_ !(*&$(* &^$(* &!_($*& _!(*&+(!*%&+#()*&_( *&%_! (*&%(*&(%*^&#_ (*%&+! (*&$_!(*&%()*&#_(%*&# _(*%&+! (*$& !_(*$& _)($***

**Neeky-chan: Hibird is adorable… Yeah, unfortunately though, Tsuya has to earn Gokudera's trust first before any bonding can be done between the two. Underneath that rough exterior, there is a cuddly Storm Guardian. I might have him think her to be a UMA in the future. I consider the Daily Arc the most boring of the arcs because although it introduces the characters, there is no action. Thank you for the compliment! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

** 18: Thank you very much! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!**

**IHATEYOUTOOLIFE: Hahahaha nice pen name! Thanks for following my story!**

**alia03: Unless you're their friend in some way, Mafiosi in real life aren't exactly very friendly… There are a few, but not many. Tsuya has now become even more suspicious, but at least Dino and the others are generally accepting of her. I actually think that Hibird is a boy… Only that particular Hibird… The last few chapters of the series revealed that Hibari has a lot of them. Hibird is generally friendly in my eyes unless the person is an enemy of Hibari. Tsuya does become much stronger in the future because she finally gets a means of training, but I'm not going to reveal much more. She knows that she won't survive if she doesn't get stronger, so well, again… that's a spoiler. Xanxus does develop a soft spot for Tsuya later on, so I guess her cooking did something for their relationship later on. Hahaha! Thank you for the compliment! Hehehe… He knew what Xanxus was planning, that Squalo. He has a different opinion about things though. You'll see soon.**

**Ghostmomsister52: Thank you for following and favoring the story!**

**nikess96: Thank you for favoring the story!**

**Margaret1873: Thank you for favoring and following me, as well as favoring and following my story!**

**)*($^ !)$(*^ _($*& !+)$(&*!)( *^&$_( !*$^&_( !*&$_( !*&$( *)&$^_! (*&_(*^ %_(*#^&_%( *&$%+!) (*$&_(! *&_(!*# &$_ #(*&%# (_*%^&_!( *&$**

**No behind the scenes for this chapter. I'll see you guys next chapter! (*runs off singing the Varia version of Funny Sunny Day)**


	12. Chapter XI: A Day with Dino

**IMPORTANT AN: I'm not going to bother with much of an author's note. Listen, everyone. If you don't like how the story's going, please tell me. Review, PM me, something. I realize some of you began to read it because the story was supposed to be just Hibari/OC. Unfortunately, I realized that the character I made would not have a happy relationship with Hibari, which is why it changed.**

**Please review. I didn't want to write this, but reviews do help me stay interested in writing this story.**

**Anyways, I said that some of you will fangirl and rage at the same time in this chapter.**

**Chapter XI: A Day with Dino**

**)(* ^$_ (*&$+)( &$*( ^!_$(*& +$)(& _(*$^_( !*&$+ ()&$_(* !^$_(* &$+)( *&()$!*^_%(*&^#_(* &%+)(! &*_($*^ !_(*$&_ !(*%&_(#*^%_(* &%_! ()**

The Next Day, After School and Training

When I entered the hospital, I was soaked in sweat. I was practicing my strikes with my dull bladed cane, and strengthening my endurance by running about twenty laps with Ryohei. I could usually train by myself, but in this case, I needed someone to motivate me while I ran. When I asked Ryohei to help me, he was more than willing to help me with my "EXTREME TRAINING!" Now, I was thoroughly exhausted because although I intended to only run and practice my stances and strikes, Ryohei somehow managed to convince me to take my training further.

Since there was no after school boxing practice, Ryohei managed to drag me along with his workout schedule. Let me tell you this. It. Was. A. Complete. Nightmare. The warm up for the training was ten laps around Namimori in a steady jog. I was ready to collapse after the third. I had to depend on my lunch and adrenaline to survive the remaining seven. Then, Sasagawa-san had me do seventy pushups. Not the girl pushups, the type of pushups that men did. My arms were burning after twenty, so you can imagine how my training went. Next, I had to spar with Ryohei. Except, I was basically dodging all of his punches and practicing footwork. Tell me, how the heck he does it! I'm ready to pass out completely, but he's still fired up and patiently willing to train me! Me! His (somewhat) enemy! His extremely out of shape enemy! Ah, I'm not complaining. If I was going to survive in this world, I can't be out of shape.

After sneaking passed the receptionist, I stalked towards the elevators where I saw a few Cavallone men stationed at the elevator doors. "Erm… Is Dino here?" I asked nervously, with my can supporting my right leg.

"Third Floor, Room 309."

I nodded and pressed the up button for the elevator. I wonder if Squalo was awake. It was weird as I waited for the elevator. When the doors opened, I hurriedly stepped into the metal box and pressed the button for the third floor. I wonder if Dino's expecting me. Shaking my head, I immediately crushed that thought. Of course he wasn't expecting me… But may be he was. Dino did tell me visit today. The doors binged open, and I stepped out, following the numbers down to room 309.

I knocked on the door to be polite and waited as the door was opened for me. Dino greeted me with a smile, and I noticed that he wore a tank top that exposed the tattoos that decorated his left arm, neck, and hand. "Hello, Tsuya-chan. Squalo's awake if you want to talk to him."

"_Thank you, Dino."_ I whispered in English, walking over to look at Squalo's bandaged form cautiously. _"Hello, Squalo."_ I continued to speak in English just for the sake of privacy from the hospital staff. Although I'm sure that Dino's men have taken care of such important security measures, I wanted to be sure.

Grey eyes rolled to stare at me from between the spaces of the bandages covering Squalo's face. If the silvery white hair didn't give away Squalo's identity, it would be his eyes that allowed me to recognize him. At first, I thought that the Strategy Captain was going to ignore me, but then he spoke in clear English, _"Why are you here, brat?"_

I smirked and dragged a seat over to Squalo's bedside. Sitting down, I answered Squalo honestly. _"I'm your new comrade according to Xanxus._"

"_VOOOOI!"_ I winced at the abrupt change in Squalo's tone. _"What do you mean? I only remember you being mentioned as a future Guardian for the Varia! Don't tell me that shitty boss made another decision without telling me first!"_

I shrugged, leaning back in my chair. _"I guess. Everyone else seemed to know about me joining as the true Varia Cloud Guardian."_

Squalo squinted at me with judging eyes, _"You're a weak little girl. Why the fuck do you deserve the title of Varia Cloud Guardian? Xanxus is only using you. If it were up to me, you would be the last person on the list of Varia candidates."_

It hurt. Those words felt like a dozen knives that stabbed into my chest over and over again. A pressure settled on my chest, and I couldn't bring myself to snap out a retort like I would do to the bullies from back home. Rising slowly, I willed myself not to cry. "Fine. I'll be out of your hair when the Ring Battles are over. To think that I cared if you were alright." I muttered, switching back to Japanese, my bangs shadowing my eyes as I strolled out of the room in a hurry.

"Wait. Tsuya!" Dino called out, running after me with his hoodie now on.

I kept running, not really caring about the limp in my right leg. By now, the tears had clouded my vision, making me run straight into the wall as I turned a corner. The impact hurt and caused me to rebound and fall to the floor. I sniffled and rubbed my forehead before breaking out into tears. "I really am useless!"

Dino eventually caught up to me, kneeling down next to my fallen form and patting my head as I cried. "Don't take what Squalo said to heart. He's wrong about you being weak. So please stop crying." The Cavallone Boss pleaded with me, kneeling down right next to me.

"I-I… Bwahhhh!" I continued to sob, throwing my arms around Dino's neck and basically using him as my sob pillow.

"H-hey! Tsuya! C-cut it out!" Dino panicked, no doubt blushing in embarrassment. I still couldn't stop myself from crying, which was the case every time I started to act like a crybaby. I heard a sigh before I was picked up and carried somewhere.

When I was set down, I found that I was in a café and Dino was sitting across from me with a gentle expression. I looked around in a panic and found that we were sitting in a booth within a fairly crowded café. Remarkably, I could did not see any of Dino's subordinates around. "Where are we?" I questioned softly, having lost most of my voice due to my previous sobbing.

"Are you feeling better now?" Dino asked with concern, leaning across the table.

I nodded and was about to speak until a waitress decided to interrupt me. "Are you two ready to order?"

Dino turned his attention towards the waitress with a smile, "I'll have a hazelnut cappuccino with whipped cream, and a chocolate mousse cake. What about you, Tsuya?"

I blinked in surprise at Dino's kind smile. Blushing like the darn teenager that I was, I managed to bring my voice to barely above a squeak. "A hot mocha cappuccino with whipped cream…" I stayed quiet after that, nervous because I didn't really know what was going on.

Dino chuckled at me before addressing the waitress once more. "We'll also take a plate of almond macarons."

The waitress nodded and walked away, giggling at how innocent I was acting. I couldn't help it. My teenage hormones were raging at the moment as I fiddled with my fingers. "Why did you order the macarons?"

Dino chuckled, his brown eyes closing as he laughed. "Don't be shy, Tsuya! I'm paying for our little snack! I had a feeling that you had a sweet tooth, so I brought you here to cheer you up!"

I blushed brightly just as the waitress came back with our order. "Enjoy your date, you two!"

If it were possible, my blush deepened even more. "Er…"

"Thank you, we will!" came Dino's cheerful reply. Then, Dino turned to look at my red face. Tilting his head to the right, Dino asked me what was wrong. "Why are you red, Tsuya?"

Was Dino oblivious? "She called it a date." I replied uncertainly.

Dino blinked, "Well, yeah. It is a date between us." My eyes widened until the blonde smiled, "It's a date to cheer you up, Tsuya."

I smiled and started on my cappuccino. Of course it wasn't _that_ type of date. "Thanks a lot, Dino. I feel much better now."

Dino popped a macaron into his mouth, "I'm glad."

I sipped my mocha cappuccino with a content smile on my face. "It's so delicious!" I sighed.

Dino blinked while eating his cake. Then, after looking back and forth at me, and the cake, he cut a piece of the cake with his fork, stabbed it, and offered it to me. "Here. Try some." Surprised, I reached forward to take the piece of cake off the fork with my fingers, but Dino quickly pulled the fork away with a disapproving pout. I stared at him in confusion a moment before Dino smirked and offered the fork to me again, this time commanding, "Say 'Ahhh~' Tsuya!"

The blush came back as I hesitantly opened my mouth, exposing my straight teeth and sharper than normal canines as I said, "Ahhh~!" The blonde mafia boss smirked and fed the piece of cake to me with a joyful laugh.

My mood improved after a while of just sitting and eating macarons with Dino. I was amazed that the Cavallone, a mocha cappuccino, and macarons could lift my mood so easily. I also found it weird that Dino did not do anything clumsy yet. I watched as Dino stood up to pay for the meal, but as he strolled forward, Dino did not seem to noticed the chair leg that came from the table next to ours. I mentally cursed myself for jinxing the situation as Dino tripped and fell.

Scooting out of the booth, I knelt down next to Dino and offered a hand. "Are you okay, Dino?"

The twenty-two year old sat up with a grimace before taking my hand and standing up. "Yeah. Thanks, Tsuya."

I smiled brightly as Dino and I walked towards the front to pay for the meal. In the end, Dino and I decided to hang out a bit more, so I arranged for him to pick me up during the Mist Battle because I wanted to accompany him when he went to visit Hibari. Dino walked me home like a true gentleman, "I'll see you at eight, Tsuya-chan."

I nodded and stood up on my toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, which made us both go red in the face. "Thanks for today, Dino. I'll see you later!"

I waved as Dino seemed to stumble down the street in a half daze before going into the house. "I'm home, Tou-san!"

(*^ $)&!^$_(* !&$+)( *&!)$(*&^)(!#*^%&_(#*!&$_ *!&$)&^#)%&^_ !(*&$_!( *$&)(!*^%_*(&# ()+$&*! (_*%^&$(_*^ #_*(%&_(*! &_^%$*&!#_(%*& ^#

8pm

"Your dad really nice, Tsuya!" Dino smiled, walking alongside me with his arms behind his head.

I was a bit slumped over as I strolled alongside Dino. "He's not really my dad."

"Well, you view him as your father, right?" at my nod, Dino smiled and patted my head. "Then, you might as well consider him your real dad."

I smirked and skipped forward away from Dino's reach with a playful smile. "Yeah! He's the only person that I'll ever consider a father."

Eventually, we both reached the meeting place for Dino and Hibari. Or rather, according to Dino, he was meeting Hibari to tell him about tomorrow's battle. At first, I thought that nobody was in the park, but then I heard a familiar tweet from a certain cute yellow canary.

"Tsuya! Tsuya! Kiss! Kiss!"

Tilting my head to look at the sky, I practically glowed at the sight of the small canary. "Hello, little one! It's nice to see you again!"

Hibird fluttered down to land on my outstretched left hand and chirped. "Kiss! Kiss!"

Laughing at Dino's amazed face, I lifted my hand to give Hibird a small peck on the head. "Does Hibari-san happen to be near, little one? Dino needs to tell him something."

Chirping happily, the yellow bird flapped its wings and took off a little to the left and fly in circles, chanting it's owner's name. "Hibari! Hibari! Hibari!"

A shift in the grass alerted me of the Disciplinary Committee's Leader's position in the grass. I watched as Dino walked towards the Tenth Generation Vongola Cloud Guardian as Hibird landed on my index finger once more. "Tsuya! Tsuya!" Immediately, my attention was averted towards the small canary. With a smile, I set Hibird on top of my head before strolling towards Dino and Hibari.

Hibari had both of his tonfas out, looking as if he wanted to fight Dino. Obviously, Dino didn't want to fight at the moment, and I half wondered if he had forgotten to bring his whip with him. "Kyoya. I don't want to fight right now." Dino had both of his hands up in a surrender position.

"Dino. Did you give him the message, yet?" I asked, walking forward, causing Dino to panic.

"Ahhhh! T-tsuya! Don't come near! He's looking for a fight!" Dino started to wave his arms around wildly in warning.

I smiled, happy that he was worried about my safety. "It's no problem, Dino. If Hibari-san does attack me, I'll defend myself, or I'll make it a repeat of our first meeting." I reassured the Cavallone boss, raising my cane and flashing a confident smile, ignoring the obvious soreness developing in my arms, legs, and stomach. I was acting overconfident again, which was a major mistake on my part because the darn carnivore charged forward with both of his tonfas poised for attack.

Stepping backwards, I spoke calmly to Hibird. "I think that you should fly towards Dino, little one. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." I managed to raise my cane in defense just as Hibari aimed for my left side.

"Wao. You improved, herbivore. I look forward to fighting you tomorrow." Hibari remarked with narrowed eyes.

My own almond shaped hazel eyes no doubt held a determined glint, but I still corrected Hibari. "No. You will not be fighting me tomorrow. You'll be going up against that hunk of metal, Gola Mosca. You'll be able to fight me after school, though."

"Hm. You go to Namichuu? How come I haven't seen you, herbivore?" Hibari questioned as he started a flurry of strikes.

I detached the blade from the sheathe in order to defend against attacks from both of Hibari's tonfas. I skidded back when the Disciplinary Head shoved against my two weapons. "I recently transferred into Namichuu, and I've tried to stay out of trouble the best I could. I'm a senior."

A sly and scheming glint appeared in Hibari's eyes as he stepped up his game, attacking me with both his tonfas and his legs. The fluid movements coming from the fierce male overwhelmed me into running back a few paces in order to regain my stances. My right leg felt extremely twitchy at this point, so I knew that my right leg was not going to respond to any of my brain signals very soon. The limitations in my leg was alarming because the Future Arc was going to hit Tsuna and the others within the next three or four days. Somehow, I had a feeling that I was going to be sent back in time due to Future Me's letter. I needed to be able to fight for a longer period of time if I'm to battle against Byakuran and the Real Six Funeral Wreaths. Taking advantage of my distracted mind, Hibari sprinted forward before I could regain my senses and landed a good seven solid strikes to my body before I fell forward due to my leg giving out.

I don't know if I was lucky or not, but Dino managed to run forward and catch me in time as I clawed at my immobile right leg while falling. "Tsuya! Are you alright?" I glanced up from my leg to see that I had landed on top of Dino, much to my shock and embarrassment.

I scrambled backwards and nodded before gently tending to my right leg. "I'm fine, Dino. I just haven't made a full recovery from my injuries."

Both Dino and Hibari focused in on the mention of my injuries. "Heh? What injuries, Tsuya?"

Sitting back, I stared up at the sky. "About two years ago, I was in a severe car accident with my parents. My father died, and my mother was put into a coma. I, on the other hand, got off with a broken arm and paralysis from my waist down. Only recently, I regained full use of my hip area and left leg. However, my right leg has yet to regain its full use." I lifted my cane to show teacher and student, "That's why I have a cane."

Dino looked incredibly guilty and worried. "I shouldn't have let Kyoya attack you."

Patting Dino's arm, I disarmed him with a kind smile. "It's fine, Dino. I need to learn to deal with my injuries anyway." Standing up, I bowed to Hibari. "I apologize for not giving you a better fight, Hibari-san." Straightening up, my eyes narrowed in determination, "But when I regain full use of both my legs, you will receive a better fight from me. That's a promise."

Hibari glanced at me for a full minute before asking, "Do you participate in any after school activities, Okita?"

I blinked before denying, "No. I was thinking about joining the kendo club, though."

"You will not be joining the kendo club." Hibari began to walk away with Hibird flying after him. "From tomorrow onward, you will be a member of the Disciplinary Committee."

Hibari left Dino and I to stare after him for a good few seconds before I let out a loud "WHAT?"

**)(*$ ^&_(*$&+ (*$&(* &^$+(* &$(*^! _$(* &!$_)( !&*_$(*& !_$(*&+ !)(&%(*^#_(*^ _%(*&! +)$*&! )(*%^_# (*%&_# *$&+ !)(*&%_(*^#_(*%& )(**

**Congrats everyone who is still reading this story! You have finally made it to the Sky Ring Battle! Well, it's next chapter anyways. Which means, only one more chapter until I send us all into the Future Arc and officially start powering Tsuya up for the Shimon Arc, and Cursed Rainbow Arc! Oh! And I'm gonna mess with Tsuya's heart a little. You can generally tell which way her love life is going, right? Who will it be? Squalo? Or Dino? Who's her future fiancé? Who will she actually end up with? Kufufufufufufu! We shall see!**

**_(* &+)($&+! )(&$_(* !^_$(*!& _($*^)! (*$&_! )*($&^)( !&^*%_(*! &+%$)! (*&$_(*! ^_%(*^#_ %(*&# (*%^_! (*&%$_( !*&$^_ (!*$&_! (*$^&_ (***

**Neeky-chan: Hm… We shall see. I mean, Tsuya has to learn to tolerate her future teammates anyways. Tsuna's family is generally accepting if you're not an enemy. I dunno… Gokudera is pretty stubborn and hard headed. Yamamoto is really awesome. If I had a boyfriend, I would want him to be somewhat like Yamamoto. After all, a sweet, strong, and protective boyfriend is rather appealing right? He can be smart when he wants to, also. (*sighs) I can dream. A lot of guys are selfish jerks now-a-days. And then there are boys who only like you because of your body. I don't have a problem with that. More like I have someone who is generally creepy, won't take no for an answer, and wants me as a girlfriend because I resemble one of his favorite anime characters, so that I can be a part of his personal harem… (*huffs and puffs) I'm sorry, I just had to through that out. In the school I go to, and the people that I'm acquainted with, there are no guys like Yamamoto, or Dino… Or any other anime guys for the matter. Argh! I'm such an otaku, it's hopeless!**

**pococo: Thank you for following my story!**

**alia03: I wanted Xanxus to be her lover, too. But, unfortunately, he is not going to be. I might make a one shot for him, though. Knowing my one shots though, they won't be the short three paragraph one shots that are pretty common on fanfiction. Nope. My one shots actually become their own short stories. The one-shot in development for FFVII is nearly fifteen notebook pages… and I'm not even close to done. I thought the Cervello were robots. I looked it up… They are actually people. I think Belphegor needs a Princess. Besides, Tsuya's future self called him "Bel-nii" which says something about their relationship.**

**Hahahaha! I don't think pedophilia will be a problem in this story after the Future Arc. Here's a SPOILER! Lachance gets into some pretty deep stuff with his superiors. I won't tell you how, but Tsuya's going to get those two years back. Sometimes, things aren't fair. Fortunately, Tsuya will be able to finish high school and head off to college. Then, the age difference between Tsuya, Dino, and Squalo will only be five years. It would be nice if Tsuya didn't have to age, but I rather like the little twist. It lets you all know that there is a higher power than Lachance, and that there are always consequences.**

**The slip up was placed there for the Future Arc. Something bad will happen. That's all I'll say. And yes, the Sky Battle is next chapter! Hehehe.**

**So, did you fangirl and rage? I certainly did when I wrote it. Took about everything I had to not run around screaming. I like KHR Mafiosi, but the mafia in real life aren't that bad if you're on their good side. They are good connections to have. The picture with all the Hibirds was my wallpaper for a while. Now, it's Izaya Orihara from Durarara… I'm kinda upset that they didn't put the light novels into anime episodes. I would love for them to make a season 2 of Durarara. I recently got my little brother into Durarara, too. We watched the entire series yesterday instead of doing chores. The ending pissed my brother off because it was so… anticlimactic. **

**It's kinda difficult to survive in that world anyways… She'll get stronger, but still not stronger than a lot of characters. Squalo is… well, I'll let you decide for yourself.**

**I Am Alys: Thank you for following my story! Shows that Xanxus isn't her fiancé. Potential, yes. But he's not her future self's fiancé.**

**(_* &$(* !^_$(* ^_$(*& !)($^& _!(*$&_! )*$(&)( !*^$_( !*&$+! )($&*_( !*^$_(*! &$_(*! ^_$(* !&$+)( !*$_(*^ _$&+ )($*_ )!(&$+) ($&+ )!($*_)**

**Er… I get really hyper on just one bar of chocolate… If some of you didn't realize… I had a bar while I was replying to the reviews and writing about the next chapter… Hehehehehhehehehehe!**


	13. Chapter XII: The Sky Ring Battle

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, everyone! Did I come off as desperate by accident? I really didn't feel that way. It's just that I was stating the unsullied truth. I do get motivated by reviews. Although sometimes I get really confused by them. This is the Sky Battle everyone! I'll… er… try to get to it.**

**I normally would have updated a little earlier, but my house has been under renovations. I went and painted the living room walls , the stairway walls, and the upstairs hallway. I must say… It's looking pretty great! I spent two days painting already… I'm finished painting, but now I need to go out and buy a new couch… I have a new office chair… It looks like the one that Izaya has from Durarara. Now, I can laugh like a maniac and spin in circles until I get dizzy, too! Just kidding. I'm not that crazy!**

**Chapter XII: The Sky Ring Battle**

**_) *&!_($*^ +!(*$^_ (!*^$+! (*^$(_ !*^$_(! *&$^)(!&* ^_%(!* ^$+! (*$&(_ !*^%_ !(*%^)*&#^%)* &^%_(*! ^&%)(!* ^%_(#* ^&%_(#* ^%_!( *&%_(*%(**

The Evening of the Sky Ring Battle

I stared at myself in the mirror and sighed. Tonight was the Sky Battle. I had trained vigorously for tonight and the events that would soon follow. Yesterday had been Hibari's victory in the Cloud Battle, and at school. Walking around with the Disciplinary Committee's badge was not bad at all. Hibari had not questioned how I had obtained the Disciplinary armband, though it would have been weird if I said that he had given it to me about six months prior. Six months due to the fact that I was in a coma. People were scared of me alright. I was in charge of certain patrols in the lower classmen's building, and I had to fill out some paper work due to Hibari's orders. I about gave Tsuna a heart attack when he saw me patrol the halls this morning. I seriously couldn't blame the kid. I was in a foul mood because I had to "bite a group of delinquents to death" by order of my "leader." The group of delinquents reminded me of the bullies back at home… and that guy in the Yellow Scarves from Durarara that Izaya cut partially bald.

You know, the best thing about being in the Disciplinary Committee is that we have the privilege of carrying around a choice of weapon to deal with the trash that often vandalize the school grounds. This rule was great for me because I was allowed to carry around Dino's gift. Yesterday, Dino had dropped by after dinner to give me a gift. When Tou-san saw the box, he was ecstatic. Turns out, Dino had bought me a katana for the Sky Ring Battle. I'm pretty sure that Tou-san was practically praising Dino for having a good eye for words, and for watching my back. The katana wasn't the only thing in the box, however. Dino also bought me a few flick-knives, similar to that if Orihara Izaya's. So, I kept a flick-knife on my person when I do work as a member of the Disciplinary Committee.

It was fun to beat those delinquents up. Surprisingly so.

I beat most of them up, and the ones that tripped… I ended up jumping on their backs as if they were my personal trampolines. I think that I watched too much Durarara in addition to Katekyo Hitman REBORN when I was in my world.

Then, about three hours ago, Belphegor stopped by the restaurant to have some sushi and to talk to Tou-san. It was a pure coincidence that I was just arriving home from training when I saw him.

"_Ushishishishi! What is the Princess doing here?"_

_I frowned as I turned to look at the sushi bar. "I didn't think you would be here, Prince the Ripper." Then, I bowed towards Tou-san. "I'm home, Tou-san!"_

"_Ah! Welcome back, Tsuya! How was your training?" Yamamoto-san asked as he was preparing Belphegor's order._

"_It went fine. Thank you for asking." I replied a bit sleepily. "I'm going to take a nap, Tou-san. I'm going to hang out with Takeshi tonight."_

"_Ushishishishi! Make sure to wear this, Princess!" Belphegor called out before throwing a bag at me._

It turned out that inside the bag, were fighting pants and leather fighting boots for me. The Varia symbol was on the back pocket of the jeans-like pants. The boots were about knee high, with a zipper going down the outside as well as several buckles to keep the black footwear in place. The toe of the boots seemed to be leather only, but upon touch, one will notice that it had black steel on the shoe's toe. Slipping on the form fitting pants, I slipped on my violet v-neck and Squalo's Varia jacket. I heard a knock on the door and strolled to pull open the wooden door.

Takeshi blinked at my attire before smiling. "Wow. You really do look professional in that outfit, Tsuya-nee."

I grinned and started to put my boots on. "Apparently, it's mandatory that I wear the Varia's uniform. You're lucky that you can get away with wearing casual clothing. Just make sure that you can fight in those." I gestured to Takeshi's clothes with a teasing grin.

Strapping my katana to the back of my waist like Shanks from One Piece, and pocketing a flick-knife, I pulled on my leather gloves before leaving the room and bidding Takeshi good luck. Then, I promptly sprinted towards the hotel that I was to meet the remaining Varia members at, sticking to the shadows so that the police did not question me.

It was a grand hotel, and it was the same hotel that would later be blown to bits during the Cursed Rainbow Arc. The Varia was staying in the penthouse, though I wasn't surprised at all. Stepping out of the elevator, I saw that most of the remaining members were already assembled. Xanxus looked bored out of his mind, sipping on some wine. Levi was standing at attention behind his precious boss. Mammon was trapped inside a cage on the couch. The only person that was not in the room was Belphegor, who was probably taking his time.

Xanxus smirked when I arrived without my cane. "Where's your cane?"

I clicked my tongue and spoke clearly, taking a seat next to Mammon. "I was able to fully regain use of my leg yesterday afternoon. The cane is only for a camouflaged weapon." Truth was, it was the vial of liquid that the twenty four year old me sent. I don't know how, but the vial of liquid not only awakened my Rain and Cloud Flames, and gave me immunity to the Cervello's poison, but it cured my legs. Somehow, though, I think that the future me may have gotten Verde to develop the liquid. Not that I'm complaining.

Xanxus gave off a loud laugh, "Gahahahahaha! Those brats are going to lose."

"Ushishishi! The Prince is ready now~" came Belphegor's voice as he entered the room, fixing the tiara on his head.

On Xanxus' command, all of us left the hotel and sprinted towards Namichuu.

*& ^$)*& !^$_(* !&$+)( !&$_*(!&# _(%*^&#_ (*%&+! )($*_)(#*&%_) #*&%+ (*%!) (*%$_* &%_*#&$+)!( *%_$)(*#&! _%(*&# %()+*!+ )(%*+ #()*%+

Lucky me. Xanxus seems to like me for some odd reason, so I was forced to join him as he used his X-guns to blast us towards Namichuu. Oh darts is he lucky that I didn't scream my head off. Do you know how scary it is? I thought that I was going to die for sure. If I didn't fall to my death, I was sure that I would die by Xanxus' hand if I screamed in his ear. We landed in the middle of Namichuu's courtyard with a loud explosion.

Letting go of Xanxus' shoulders, I hopped off of his back and tried to ignore the dust that was blown into my eye, not to mention the fact that it was really hot around Xanxus. I waved at Takeshi when he arrived, but otherwise stayed silent throughout most of the exchange between Xanxus and Tsuna.

Soon enough, the Cervello arrived, jumping from the top of one of the school buildings. "We have been expecting you. The Guardians from Sawada's side: Storm, Sun, Rain, and the Mist Guardians are all here." From the side, I saw Chrome come out from the side of the building. "The only ones left are Cloud and Lightning."

Then, I watched as Hibari walked out of the shadows with a seemingly bored face, "What do you want?"

I blocked out most of the conversation and watched as the rest of my comrades arrived. From out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Cervello push a wailing Lussuria into the school grounds. Then, to my regret, a Cervello arrived with a comatose Lambo. My gut wretched when the Cervello stated that the our lives and the rings were all at stake in this battle. Despite knowing the outcome of the battle, I was still human, and felt worried about all my friends.

I watched silently as both sides and Cervello argued about the state of all the injured, and the terms of the battle. After the Cervello managed to at least collect the Vongola Rings, I listened intently while the women explained the rules of the Sky Battle.

"In that case, we will now explain the rules of the Sky Battle. The Sky Battle will be similar to eh other Guardians'. One of the conditions for victory is to join the two halves of the ring. However, the battle field will be the entire school." I could practically feel Hibari's annoyance at the possible destruction to the school. "In order to watch such a side battle field, we have installed large-screen displays at the observation box as well as various other locations. Also, the Guardians will be using these wristbands installed with a camera-equipped monitor."

I sneered at the wristband as I strapped it on my left wrist, knowing full well what the darn contraptions were truly for. "Hm. How useful." I commented in a bored tone.

"So then, would all the Guardians please put on your wristbands. Then, make your way to the respective fields of your own battles. We are not entertaining any questions. If you do not follow the rules, you will be disqualified." The Cervello stated with finality.

Then, one Cervello approached me specifically. "Okita, Tsuya. Since you are the replacement for Gola Mosca, you will be located at the same area that Hibari, Kyoya will be."

I nodded in understanding before stalking towards the other side of the school, not bothering to check to see if Hibari was following or not. Either way, I was preparing my act for the beginning of the Sky Battle.

When I arrived at the designated area, I heard the Cervello's voice from the speakers around Hibari and I. "Looks like everyone has arrive at their battle fields."

From my left, I saw Hibari begin to face me with his tonfas out. "You promised a good fight, herbivore."

I nodded, pulling on my hood, showing that I heard my 'boss.' "I got it Hibari-san. I've regained use of both my legs. You will get your fight."

"We've set up a pole at each of the battle fields. The top of each pole contains the ring of the same type." The Cervello informed us.

Then, I heard Gokudera and Belphegor's voices coming from the wristbands. "We'll be fighting too?"

"You are all free to do so." Hibari seemed to perk up a bit until the Cervello decided to ruin the mood. "That is… If you are able to."

Then, I felt a sharp jab into my wrist and winced. "What the heck!" I complained for show, but knew what was just injected into my body. Well, time to play.

Once again, the Cervello's voice resonated around us. "Just then, all the Guardians were injected with a poison administered from their wristbands."

Immediately, I showed alarm on my face before making myself fall face first into the dirt ground, tensing my body up uncomfortably, and making my breathing pattern irregular. No one could see my face due to the hood over my head, but needless to say, I had an idiotic grin. Pretending was quite fun.

"This poison is called the Death Bitter. Once administered, it will paralyze the victim's nerves instantly, even standing up will prove difficult. Then, a burning pain will spread throughout the body, increasing gradually until 30 minutes later… The victim will die." The cry of outrage from Tsuna and the other members of the audience was fun to listen to. Even the part about how to get the cure.

When I heard Xanxus attack Tsuna, I knew that it was almost time to get moving. Gingerly, I turned my head to look at the paralyzed Hibari. Even while in pain, he looked angry. When I heard the battle begin, I noticed Hibari struggling to gather his strength in order to get to the pole. Now the fun begins.

Immediately, I relaxed my body, which caused the spectators to be alarmed, thinking that I had passed out from the pain. Then, I began to laugh insanely. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" Everyone watching me seemed to pause at the insane laughter that escaped my throat. Eventually, I ceased and rolled over with a bored face. "I'm bored." Standing up without showing any effort, I stalked towards the Cloud pole and climbed to the top to everyone's surprise.

From the wristband, I heard Shamal's disbelief. "How is she moving? That poison is nearly impossible to overcome."

Sitting at the top of the Cloud pole, I tossed the ring up and down, taking my time before inserting the ring into the slot on the wristband. When I felt the antidote get injected, I placed the ring back on the top of the pole before jumping down and walking over to the still down Hibari. "I have a feeling that you'll want to knock the pole down yourself. I'll fight you some other time, Hibari-san." Then, I walked away from the Cloud battlefield in order to climb up to my homeroom and take a nap.

When I woke up, all I heard was cursing from my wristband. "Where did Tsuya go?"

I merely laid in the classroom, patiently waiting for the near end of the battle. Between the battles that were taking place on the other side of the building, and the announcements coming from the wristband, I found it really difficult to fall back asleep. A lot of commotion about my current location was going back and forth between the audience and the other Guardians. So, to shut their mouths, I brought the wristband to my mouth and growled. "All you people are disturbing my nap."

"_Was that your sister, baseball freak?"_

"_VOOI! Get up and help the shitty boss!"_ Oh lovely, Squalo's here.

"_Hahaha! I'm glad you're alive, Tsuya-nee!"_

"_Tsuya-chan! I'm glad you're safe!" _Ah, there's Dino.

Once again, the wristband was at my mouth. "I'm in my homeroom building."

"_Tsuya! Look out! Your location is about to get blown to bits!"_ A voice tried to warn me, but I was unable to leave the classroom in time when a blast from the X-gun hit.

*(! $^ _*&$+) !(*$_(*#&_(*& $)+(*& !+(*$&_( !#*&$_# (*&+!) (*$_)! (&*$+)!( *$_(*&#_(*# &$+)( !*&+$)(* &!_($*&! _(*&$+ #()$&+! )(*$+)!*

I regained conscious after a few minutes, but I noticed the lack of fighting outside. Coughing due to the smoke, I gently stood to my feet and pushed the rubble off of my small body. "Holy darts that hurt." Looking around, I located the door, which was blocked by a large wall of rubble. Wincing, I stared down at myself and noticed the minor burns on me through the rips in my v-neck. Remarkably, my Varia uniform was not damaged. Biting back a hiss, I though about jumping through the hole leading to the outside, but since it was a thirty feet drop, I decided not to risk it.

Instead, I turned towards the rubble-covered door and unsheathed my katana. Holding my katana in both of my hands and ignoring the fact that Mammon was reviving Xanxus, I concentrated on what I trained for the passed two days. Eventually, violet flames gathered around the blade of my katana. With a loud cry, I sliced the wall of concrete before sheathing my blade. The rubble gave away to reveal the door to the classroom, so I let out a cry of success before jogging out of the classroom.

By the time that I reached the courtyard, a blast of curses reached my ears signaling Xanxus' defeat and rejection from the Vongola Rings. I sighed at Xanxus' immaturity when ordering the remaining Varia Guardians to kill Tsuna's group. Infuriated that the Varia had called for back up, I unsheathed my sword and felt something light up on my head. Running forward, I found myself in front of Tsuna with my katana up and ready to attack any Varia member that would dare approach.

"W-what? Okita-san?" Tsuna cried out in confusion.

"Ushishishishi! How stupid. The Princess has betrayed us." Belphegor commented, raising his knives.

"No. You guys are disgracing the Varia's reputation by acting so petty and immature." I snapped back impatiently. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched as Varia's back up came… and fell at the hands of Lancia. "Well. I guess I have back up too."

In a last ditch effort, Belphegor and Mammon both started to attack Tsuna. Immediately, Takeshi and I raised our swords to defend Tsuna. "Whoops, we can't allow that to happen."

"Yamamoto-san! Okita-san!" Tsuna cried out in shock.

I stared back at Tsuna with a smile and watched when his eyes went wide at the flames on top of my head. "You and Basil are not the only ones that have Deathperation flames. So, let me fight for the side I truly wanted to defend, Boss."

The Varia gave up and Tsuna and his six Guardians won the right to be the successors to the Ninth Generation Vongola. Takeshi and I were able to go home after getting our injuries treated. Dino gave me the biggest hug in the world, proclaiming how happy that I wasn't seriously hurt. The burns did hurt when he hugged me though. When I passed by Squalo, he gave me the dirtiest glare in the world, which hurt by the way. If it weren't for Dino, I probably would have broke down crying again.

Finally, Takeshi and I went home. After giving each other big hugs, the both of us passed out on the bed, looking like brother and sister.

** )*&^$_ !(*&$+ !)($*&(!*^$_(! *&$+) !(*(*^%_(#*&% ()&%+! )(%&_(*# ^&_%*#&%+)! (*%$ !(&%_(*#& %+ #()*%+! )(%&_(# *&%+ #()&%+!) ((*()**

**I Am Alys: Tsuya is sent to the future because her future self meddles in the affairs of the Vongola too much. Because of her future self's meddling, Tsuya becomes sixteen again. **

**Anello Della Campana: Thank you! I'm pretty sure that everyone's voting for Squalo.**

**Neeky-chan: I felt sad for writing that part of the story. I don't like Squalo when he's arrogant and grumpy. Hibari probably would have, but he won't ever allow that to get out. He's quite stubborn. I absolutely abhor helpless characters. I mean, sure, they are nice sometimes, but all they do is get in the way. Tsuya is well aware of this as well, which is why she has changed from when she was a normal girl in New York. For me, I am really prideful, so I have to do things in the way that I want. I can follow directions, but I'll end up doing it my way in the end. I don't respond well to concern. I just don't have it in me to care. It's weird. I do hope he stops. It's annoying. I simply felt compelled to update this morning. I hope you like the chapter!**

**alia03: (*sobs) I really didn't want to write that part! It broke Tsuya's heart, and it broke my brain! I don't usually write dramatic scenes that well, and if I do, they are not on purpose. Yeah, Tsuya eventually does a lot of changes to herself. In order to survive, you have to adapt, and sadly Tsuya knows this and changes herself for what she thinks to be the better. Yes, nice Squalo is missed. I want to glomp him. I don't know what will come of it if he regains his memory though. Dino is a very sweet person. I still don't know whom Tsuya will end up with! Well, I'm leaning towards one choice already, and I'm planning on writing another KHR story after this one is over… Or maybe I'll start the draft soon. I know for sure that it will be a Yamamoto/OC story… Just Yamamoto/OC… The one shots are coming, but I haven't finished my other one yet.**

**If Dino were real… I would die of excitement. I had to make Dino more understanding and supportive than Squalo. Squalo's a nice guy on the inside, but he's too prideful to let people know it. Dino, on the other hand, cares for everyone… except the people that try to hurt his family members. Tsuya is like a small animal. Remember? Originally the story was supposed to be an OC/Hibari only. So, the entire plan was to make Tsuya a small animal that can excite Hibari, but still be a little weak. I like the Disciplinary Committee. If my school wasn't full of er… stupid people… I would have founded a Disciplinary Committee of my own. Unfortunately, the people think that leaving people alone is fine. Whatever, it's the school's reputation, not my own. I don't particularly love my school either, so it's not really of great importance. I'm off to college soon anyways.**

**The next chapter will make you freak out then… I had to rewrite a large portion of it. I kept the originally draft, though. It will be in the Behind the Scenes section of the next chapter. Hahahaha! Into the future next chapter! (*coughs) Er… Yeah, Byakuran is sexy… A lot of characters are.**

**SPOILER! Yes, Tsuya will reage two full years. By the time the canon manga storyline is finished, Tsuya will be seventeen. Will the others find out about her being from another world? Yes. I'm not telling how, though. Will they remember her? Er… undetermined… or I'm not telling even though I actually know… (*snickers) My slip ups are on purpose. (*smirks)**

**Hahahahaha! I'm glad to hear that! I'm a big fan of Durarara… Pst! I'm starting a Durarara story! XP However, until I know the direction that the story is going, I won't post anything up. However, you will definitely find that I've been considering a one shot… I really like one shots! CHOCOLATE! NOPE! NOT A COINCIDENCE! XP**

**KHRLover1997: Er… (*tries not to think anything dirty either and tries to calm breathing) His tattoos ARE sexy… (*drools)**

**Chocolate-Tama: Hahahaha! I'm glad! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Where's the mayo: Thank you for following my story!**

**Guest: Er… yeah… I wouldn't say that I was desperate. I just like feedback. (*shrugs) No problem. I use my iPod to review most of the time.**

**Is it bad that they are in character? I don't like writing OOC characters because they are perfect the way they are. Dialogue has never really been my strong point. The lack of dialogue wasn't a problem with the New York Arc (*yes, you can call it that) because Tsuya's interactions were limited to a few people, who have distinct personalities in their speech.**

**I made Tsuya into a dynamic character. She is supposed to change throughout the story. Tsuya doesn't act like she used to because she was forced to evolve. In New York, she was comfortable with her surroundings, so she acted more like herself. When she arrived in Namimori, tsuya was ripped from her comfort zone. Despite the fact that she knows the plot, the world is still foreign to Tsuya. When a person is placed in a foreign environment, she must change or die. Tsuya tried to banish the cry-baby aspect of herself, which makes her appear as whiny. I'm working with actual human psychology in Tsuya's development. She'll realize the change sooner or later, but think: If you were ripped from your home and suddenly placed in Russia or Iceland, would you still be able to retain who you were if it meant a small chance of surviving? No. You would have to adapt.**

**Please keep in mind that Tsuya's personality changes with the conditions she must meet in order to survive. Trust me. If it were a self-insert, you would know because of all the random actions I do and because I have a tendency to curse quite a bit when I am under stress. I do, however, admit that Tsuya's crybaby aspect came from me, but Tsuya and I are generally two different people. Besides the need to survive, Tsuya's personality seemed to changed because she doesn't want to lose the good attention that she finally received. Tsuya is a very gluttonous girl. She craves attention and love because of the neglect and stress that her parents gave her. As a result, she'll act in a certain way to get what she wants.**

**I'll change the random phrases in Japanese or Mandarin, but the attacks will be in a different language, and the –san, -kun, Tou-san, -sempai, etc. are staying because I'm writing about Japanese and Italian people in Japan. I don't use Google translate for Japanese dialogue or phrases. My mother speaks Japanese, so I usually ask her for help, or I go into my Japanese to English dictionary, or Japanese for Beginners books to get help.**

**I'm happy that I inspired you. However, I would like to tell you that I never write about something I know little about. I appreciate your feedback and hope to hear from you again. Thank you!**

**pinkus-pyon: Thank you! I'm happy that you like it!**

**Rensvey: Thank you for favoring the story!**

**Osanai Yume: Thank you for favoring the story!**

**kara reader: Thank you for following my story!**

**)( *^$_(*! &$+ !)($&_(*! ^$_(* ^!_$(* &$)(*^ !_($*^_ (!*^$_(* !^$_( *!^%)*&^_(! *^&%_(* !^%_(! *%&^_(! *^%_(! *&%_(! *^$_(* !^$+!_(* ^%_(! **

**Thank you all for reviewing! Sorry for the slightly late chapter! I'm pooped! Goodnight!**


	14. Chapter XIII: Future Arc Start!

**AN: Mu~ Can you spell bored? B-O-R-E-D! I feel like Tsuya from the very first chapter! I'm just gonna write this story the way that I see fit. Honestly, as soon as I start making changes, I will have absolutely no idea where the plot ends up. Anyways… I had quite a bit of heartache writing this chapter and I gave myself a flipping headache trying to correct some stuff. In fact, I'm giving myself a headache writing in Hibari's POV period. Argh! Whoops… minor spoiler. **

**I'm writing about the night raid right now. Hopefully, I get done with the future arc soon. I really want to write about the Shimon Arc and the Cursed Rainbow Arc… I'm kind of scared of writing about Daemon Spade though… I'm not familiar with his character except that he is worse than Mukuro. Not that I hate him or anything. I just rearranged my entire room, so now my desk is extremely empty except for my computer. I feel like Izaya. I also have a big boss chair too!**

**Anyways, this chapter was a big headache for me because I had written the whole chapter in one way… but then I decided to change the entire beginning. The original draft will be in the Behind the Scenes section that I have neglected for nearly three chapters. Tell me if you liked that I changed it… or if you liked the terrible and emotionally draining original.**

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! Since you all have been so kind to me (reviewing my chapters and following/favoring my story) I've decided to make this chapter twice as long (basically two chapters in one) not counting the Behind the Scenes and Review Replies (which will probably make this entire document exceed nearly six thousand words… Anyways, I now present to you the new chapter that you have all been patiently waiting for!**

**Chapter XIII: Future Arc Start!**

**_(*$ ^_!($*& !+)$(* _(!*^%+)! (*&$+)( !&(_%^*+%(*&! +%)(! *&_(%*&! +)(%*$&!_ (*^%_( #*&%+)! (*$_(* !^_%*!(& +)%(*! _(*%^& !_)(*%&+! )(%*_)! &%**

Takeshi and I slept until the next afternoon. I was glad that we didn't have school because I have a heavy sleeper. Unfortunately though, Tou-san was able to get some good blackmail material by taking pictures of Takeshi and I snuggling together in the morning.

When I woke up, it was well after twelve and Takeshi was already up. After brushing my teeth and heading downstairs, Tou-san informed me of the party that they were throwing for "Lambo's full recovery." I nearly forgot about the party. I smiled at Takeshi cheerfully as we both helped Tou-san prepare the food for the party.

The party was a blast. Although I had a bit of a problem with Lambo. The little five year old kept following me around with I-pin and Fuuta. In the end, I gave up and started to play with them. I had a soft spot for the three even though I didn't really like children.

Dino had gotten me a 'get well' gift to my surprise. Inside the box was a black and silver cell phone. In response to my confused expression, Dino powered it on and showed me the various list of contacts within the machine. He said that it was so that I had a means of communicating with the rest of my Famiglia. Then, Dino proceeded to cheerfully list off all of the people that he entered into my contacts. Obviously Dino, Takeshi, Tsuna, Nana, Kyoko, and Home. Colonnello, and Lussuria insisted that they added their numbers to keep in contact. Surprisingly, Hibari's number was in my cell phone, too. When I asked Dino about that, he stated that Hibari put it in himself. Gokudera later gave me his number stating that he only accepted me as his ally because I risked my life to protect Tsuna. Dino also slipped in Squalo, Xanxus, and Belphegor's numbers without their permission. I had a feeling that they wanted to murder me. The most surprising of all the contacts was Vongola Ninth. Dino stated that Nono had been told about me, and wanted me to keep him as a contact. Of course, his contact was simply "Nono."

& $_*( &+$)( !&%_(*#&_(*&# _%*&%+ !(&+)! ($*)#!(&%+# ()*%+!) (*%+)( *%_)(&#_)(*&%)+(* !+%(*_# )(%&# _)(*%+ !)(%*) (#&%) #(*&%+)( !) $&*($ _)(_

The next day, after school, I was conducting my normal activities for the committee. When it came time to report to Hibari, he found me in the courtyard observing the repairs to the school. "You owe me a fight, herbivore."

I sighed and pulled out my flip-knife, "I did promise."

Then, suddenly, just as I was about to sprint forward, a puff of smoke engulfed me, making me cough vigorously. I didn't expect to be sent to the future so suddenly. I really wanted to give Hibari his promised fight. Waving my knife hand around, I attempted to clear the smoke as much as I could. To my surprise, I was in a bedroom that strangely reminded me of the Varia Mansion. On the desk next to me was a note addressed to yours truly. Frowning, I recognized the handwriting to be my future self's.

_Hey! So, you're finally here!_

_So, I left my engagement ring, Varia ring, and a few other rings in the jewelry box next to my bed… I'm obsessed with Box Weapons. I have two. My primary Varia Cloud Box Weapon is a panther named Bushido. He keeps my Cloud Katana safe for me. My Rain Box Weapon is a polar bear cub named Scone, and a black falcon named Gilbert. Scone and Gil both look after my two Rain hand scythes. There is one thing that you should know, Tsuya. I've canceled my engagement._

At the last line, I almost dropped the letter in shock. The future me canceled the engagement? WHY?

_Being married simply wouldn't work out between the two of us. Squalo and I, I mean. It was cute and everything, being together ever since I was eighteen, but we are assassins. More often than not, we were on different jobs that separated us for a few months or more. Xanxus-nii did his best to keep us together, often sending me over to help Squalo in his missions. But each time I went, I had my heart broken. Please don't tell Xanxus what I'm going to tell you, Tsuya. I wanted so much for a happy engagement and marriage, but Squalo had not gotten over the fact that we didn't help Xanxus or the other members of Varia during the Sky Ring Battle. Many times did he bring the topic up after having a few too many drinks, and many a time did he say that he didn't mean it. How can he not mean it if he keeps bringing it up when he drinks? Drunks don't lie. I know that for a fact. At one point, Squalo might have loved me, and I still think that he does even now, but he has betrayed me. On one such mission where I was to assist Squalo, I went home the very next day. The mission was given to me a few months after I filmed the video and gave the package to Lambo. Squalo had had a few too many drinks. After proclaiming that I was still the weak traitor from ten years ago, he left the room we were staying at for the mission. I left the room about a few minutes after him, to look for my fiancé, you know? I didn't like the feeling that I got in my gut, so I returned to the hotel room to find that Squalo had returned with another woman. I had walked into the room, but Squalo didn't even notice me._

_So, I went home without completing the mission. You have no idea how many times I cried, or how long. Even after all these years, Tsuya, we're still "Cry-baby Tsuya" through and through. I was a fool for thinking that something like this was unable to happen to my engagement. I went home crying that night. Fran-otouto, Bel-nii, and Mama-Lussuria comforted me. They became my second family, my first being Tou-san and Takeshi. Now, I only have Takeshi because Millefiore killed Tou-san. I made Fran, Bel, and Lussuria promise not to tell Xanxus about Squalo's unfaithfulness. Lussuria later confessed that it was not the first time that Squalo had gotten drunk enough to cheat on me._

_I could take it anymore. So, about three hours ago, I broke off our engagement. Squalo told me that he didn't mean it. Then, I said something that I'll regret for the rest of my life. I yelled at him to "Go back to your whores because I never loved you." _

At this point, I was shocked and noticed that large amounts of wet spots on the letter. The future me, that'll be deleted out of existence when this is over, truly did love Squalo.

_I didn't mean it, Tsuya! I still do love him, but I can't deal with a marriage that'll burst into flames after a few glasses of wine! Squalo… He had gotten so mad at me. I've ruined our relationship, Tsuya. I… I… I never should have started dating Squalo! I broke Dino's heart for this, Tsuya. And I know that I'll suffer for it. Tsuya, don't show this letter to anyone. Burn it after you're done. Don't wear the engagement ring either. Just… keep it safe will you? I'll disappear from existence when you've defeated Byakuran, and so will my cursed engagement. _

… _I lied! I didn't break off the engagement! XD_

My face dropped and I started to rage with my hands on my head. What the heck it wrong with my future self? She's really making me believe a hell of a lot of crap! I mean, it's true that stuff like that happens, but I can't believe my future self played this type of trick on me!

_Hahahaha I can't believe you fell for that! You should get going soon! Xanxus had sent me on a mission to Namimori while he and the others dealt with the Millefiore in Italy. ~Look outside the window, what do you see? Look down below, it's Namimori!~ You should go now. Don't forget to bring all my stuff! Well, you're stuff considering that I'll disappear from existence soon. Grab the suitcase, put on the uniform in the closet (it's the only thing in there), and make sure to bring the box weapons! You are scheduled to meet with Takeshi in the lobby in about five minutes._

_By the way. Just because I chose Squalo, doesn't mean that you have to choose Squalo, too. Dino loves you just as much, why do you think he got you all those gifts? Your Squalo doesn't hate you, Tsuya. He's concerned in his own way. Remember what he said to Dino in the manga? "Those kids are now a part of our world. The time will come when they'll wish they'd died here, today." I don't think he wanted innocent children to be involved in the line of work that the mafia does. Don't take what he said to heart, he's being kind in his own way._

I blinked at the last paragraph, and with a smile, took out a lighter and burnt the letter in the bathroom sink. Then, walking to the closet, I slid it open to reveal a suit that was very similar to the future Takeshi's except instead of a regular dress jacket, it was the very Varia jacket that I wore only two days ago, and the same pants and boots. Smirking, I got dressed quickly, putting away my school uniform and Disciplinary Committee armband in the suitcase. After grabbing the rings and box weapons, I exited the room with the suitcase and took the elevator down to the lobby. It seemed that my future self had been staying in the same hotel as the Varia during the Ring Battles.

I stared at the engagement ring before slipping it into my pocket. It wasn't me that was getting married. A cruel way of thinking, but it was true. Besides, I only needed the Varia Cloud Ring, Rain Ring, and my box weapons to fight against the Millefiore. When the elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby, I stepped out and glanced around for any sign of TYL Yamamoto.

Almost as soon as I stepped out, large hands blocked my vision. "Hahaha! It's so nice to see you again, Tsuya-nee!"

Gasping, I turned around to stare at Takeshi… "Holy Shizuo! You're a giant!" I exclaimed, looking up into his face.

Suddenly, Takeshi glanced at me with confusion, "Hey. Did you shrink?"

I groaned and slapped my own face. Of course. "I'm the Tsuya from ten years ago, otouto."

"Oh yeah! The Ten-Year Bazooka! Hahahaha! That means that I can call you my imouto!" Takeshi suggested cheerfully.

I could feel a sweatdrop on the back of my head, "Er. Yeah. Sure, why not."

Taking my luggage in one hand, and my hand with his other, Takeshi began to drag me out of the hotel with a smile, "Let's go, imouto!"

As I followed after the twenty four year old Takeshi… wait… twenty-four. After walking into the tree line, I stopped walking and punched Takeshi in the chest. "You lied to me!"

Takeshi stopped for a moment and grinned down at me, "What did I lie about?"

"When you and your dad let me live with you guys, you told me that you were thirteen!" I exclaimed.

"Eh? So what? You're still older than me, imouto-chan." Takeshi grinned teasingly and pets my head.

I groaned and slumped over with a slightly defeated look, "You're having too much fun with this, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Takeshi drew me into a one armed hug with a joyful grin on his face. "This you is not engaged, yet! It'll be great when Squalo joins the family, but I'm not about to give up my sister!"

"Heh?" I screamed, wide-eyed. "You know about my future self's engagement to Squalo?"

As the two of us began walking again, Takeshi explained how he came to find out about future me's engagement. "Well, of course! He proposed when we visited Italy. I remember your face! Hahahahaha! You were so shocked! You kept repeating that you would have thought that Sasagawa-sempai was going to get married first!"

I blushed scarlet as Takeshi told me the happenings when Squalo proposed to the future me. "Did you give us your blessing?" I questioned, actually curious about Takeshi's reaction.

"I was happy, Tsuya. A lot of people were happy for the both of you." my otouto informed me with a smile. "It's going to be great having Squalo as my brother-in-law!"

Once again, I slumped over with a slightly crestfallen face. "You _are_ enjoying this way too much."

"Oh! We're here, imouto-chan!" Takeshi informed me as we neared a large brush. Then, taking out his own box weapon, Takeshi released Kojirou to uncover the secret base. "This is our base. Cool right?"

I smiled and nodded, following Yamamoto-kun as he descended into the base.

( *$&_(* !&$+)( !*)_$*&#(_*&_ !)($*&)(! *&%()*#&_%$*( !&+$)(! *_)%*&_#(*&%_#)*(&$+! )($*_) !*&%_(*&#_*%&_# )(*%&_(!* &_%*&#)+(#*& _*$ (( _ $_(

I stared in awe at the structure of the base. Later on, the base will reveal itself to be much more elaborate than what it appeared. As Takeshi led me down the long flight of stairs, I noticed that I still had not opened my own Box Weapons yet. At the end of the stairs, Takeshi placed his hand on the scanner and the elevator brought us down to Basement Level 5.

"Tsuna had this base built, but it's only about sixty percent done." Yamamoto-kun informed me as we stepped out of the elevator. "He was unable to see its completion, though."

Through my half-lidded eyes, I could tell that the topic depressed my otouto quite a bit. Unable to stand the sad expression on the twenty-four year-old's face, I changed the topic of discussion back to something much lighter in mood. "Is my hand print programmed into the base?"

Takeshi glanced down at me, while I glanced up. His brown eyes were full of admiration and appreciation because I was able to tell that he was sad about future Tsuna's death. "You were one of the first people who had their hand print placed into the system."

I quirked my head to the side in slight curiosity, "Eh? Why is that?"

"Hahahaha! Well, after the Ring Battles, you befriended Tsuna, Gokudera, and a few others. Hibari seemed to like you a little bit more than any of us, and Mukuro stated that you and him had met before Tou-san took you into our family. Also, as a member of the Varia, and the disciple of one of the Arcobaleno, you were practically allowed first dibs on getting your hand print copied into the system." Takeshi explained with a grin, poking my cheek playfully as we approached the scanner protected door.

"Are there people that don't like me?" I asked, curious about whom I should look after.

"There are a lot of people that don't like you!" I slumped over at the reply, not expecting Yamamoto-kun to say it so cheerfully. "Haru doesn't really like you because you laughed at how she wanted to marry Tsuna. You and Chrome didn't really get along for some reason. I-Pin was a bit annoyed because you were best friends with Hibari. Mukuro's friend, M.M, doesn't like you a whole lot. Longchamp doesn't like you because you don't like him. Ken doesn't appreciate your comments about him smelling. Besides Levi from the Varia, you don't really have any other enemies inside the Vongola and their allies."

"Great… That's a good thirty percent of the people I have to interact with in the future." I huffed, knowing that I was probably the cause of most of my enemies. "You said that I was trained under one of the Arcobaleno. Which one?"

"Ah… I think it was Fon the Storm Arcobaleno." Takeshi scratched the back of his head.

We stopped when we reached a lounge. Setting my luggage on the table, Takeshi gestured towards the couch where Reborn was sitting with that weird suit on. "I have to go out, Tsuya. Reborn can keep you company while I go out."

I nodded and smirked, tilting my head to the side like I usually did out of habit. "Be safe, otouto-kun."

Takeshi laughed and engulfed me in a hug before setting out with a, "I should be the one saying that, imouto-chan!"

"It looks like you've adapted rather well to the situation at hand, Tsuya." came a squeaky voice from behind me.

Turning around to look at the Sun Arcobaleno, I twitched a bit before taking a seat besides Reborn. "I can't say that." I protested immediately. "I don't adapt well to most situations without freaking out and running around." I explained, thinking back to my panic attack that landed me in a coma when I got hit by a car.

"You don't seem to be panicking right now. Did you freak out before you came here?" Reborn inquired, taking a sip from his espresso.

"No. I freaked out way before getting sent to this time." At Reborn's questioning look, I elaborated by lighting up my Deathperation Flame on my forehead. Pointing at the violent violet and light blue flame, I spoke with a slightly honest tone. "Being involved with Mafioso made me panic when I first came to Namimori. The end result was a coma. Then, when I walked in on the Lightning Ring Battle, the future me had Lambo pass a package on to me. It was because of that package that I have his flame on my forehead."

"Hm. That is interesting. How were you able to summon the Hyper Deathperation Flame on will? You would usually need to take a pill or get hit by the bullet." Reborn questioned.

"I only have a slight theory." I suggested, not entirely sure about the Deathperation Flame that I could summon. "My future self instructed me to drink a strange vial of liquid. There were three layers in the vial. The top layer was violet, the middle was clear, and the last layer was light blue. When I first drank the liquid, two different flames appeared, Cloud and Rain. My future self told me that I shared that characteristic with Xanxus, who also has two different types of flames. The clear liquid was to help me regain full use of my legs. I think that my future self may have had the liquid made to give me full control of my Deathperation Flames. Unfortunately, I can't prove that."

"Hm. how much can you control your flames?" questioned the two-year old hitman.

I frowned and thought for a moment before shaking my head. "I can make it cover my weapons and summon them at will, but that's about it."

Beady black eyes stared up at me before motioning towards my Box Weapons. "Try summoning your flames into the rings and try to open you box weapons."

Furrowing my brows, I lifted my right hand and stared at my Varia Cloud Ring in determination. However, no matter how many times I tried to direct the flames into the ring, it wouldn't go. Exasperated, I pouted and stood up. "I can't do it."

"How did you light up your weapon?" Reborn suggested. "Maybe you should try to transfer the flames in the same manner that you did with your weapon."

Shrugging, I gave it a shot. "Eh, I've got nothing to lose."

"Wrong, you have a lot to lose in this time, but not while trying to open your box Weapons." Reborn corrected me cynically.

My only response to Reborn's comment was a deadpanned expression as I tossed my Cloud Box Weapon into the air. Flicking out my right hand, I concentrated on directing my Flames into the ring. When I saw a burst of purple flames from the Varia Cloud Ring, I lifted my left hand to catch my Box Weapon. Inserting the ring into the slot on the box, a flash of light exploded from the box and landed in front of me.

When the light faded, I saw a violet armored white panther, with teal blue eyes, and a katana held in its mouth. Staring at the panther with awe, I mentally cheered that I had an awesome Box Weapon. Unfortunately, Reborn broke me out of my wonder. "I think you fed him too much Cloud Flames."

Sure enough, I saw that the panther, Bushido, was standing with a slight wobble and unfocused eyes. I slumped forward and groaned at my careless mistake. "Aww man." I had done the same thing that Hibari did when he first opened his Box Weapon. "Gosh dart it! I got Bushido drunk!"

Reborn merely chuckled at my mess up, watching as I crawled over to the large feline to pet him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Blinking my eyes in question, I turned my head to stare at Reborn, one hand on Bushido's head. "I shouldn't do what?"

Too late. Bushido, in his drunken state, was unable to tell apart enemy from ally. So, the panther blindly clawed at my face, leaving a trail of claw marks on my cheek. Unable to hold up a three hundred pound feline, I collapsed under Bushido's weight when he reared up on his hind legs and pounced on top of me. I groaned at the blow to my body and the impact from the floor. "Argh! Holy Shizuo! Bushido! Cut it out! It's Tsuya!" I begged from underneath the drunken panther.

Bushido eventually stopped his raging when he smelled the blood that dripped down my cheek. Then, he chomped down on the katana, making it disappear into flames. After seemingly devouring the Cloud Flames that came from the katana, I saw Bushido's eyes refocus and snap down to examine me. I merely glared back at the large panther with unamused eyes. Somehow, Bushido thought that it would be hilarious if he smirked and made himself comfortable on top of me.

"I think he likes you, Tsuya." Reborn commented offhandedly.

"Gee, you really think so, Reborn?" I inquired with a sarcastic scoff. "Great. What have I been feeding you? You're so heavy Bushido!" As if upset with my remark, the panther above me applied more weight on my stomach, making me lose my breath in an instant. "Gah! Okay, okay! I give!" I yelled, flailing my arms around. When the panther didn't get off me, I stared at it with a demanding expression. "Okay. What do you want?"

Bushido stared down at me from his perch on top of me for a good full minute before rolling his eyes and nuzzling my cheek affectionately. Then, the panther drew back to stare down at me expectedly. It took me a few moments to get what Bushido was trying to tell me. When I realized what Bushido wanted, I smacked my forehead with a loud smack. "Oh! You wanted a hug!" I cried out in realization before throwing my arms around the armored panther.

I heard the door open from my position on the floor and Reborn casually say, "You're late."

Sadly, I remained unnoticed because Bushido's positioning was well able to cover my entire form. So, as the pleasantries of getting reunited went about like usual, I was forced to lay under Bushido for another five minutes. After all the business about calling the Guardians back together, I raised my hand weakly. "H-help?"

"Eh? Who's under there?" I heard Tsuna asked before crouching down next to my face. "H-hie! Okita-sempai!"

"Get him off. Please." I muttered, lifting both my arms up so Tsuna could pull me out from under Bushido since the darn panther refused to move.

"Hahaha! Imouto-chan! What are you doing down there?" the older Takeshi asked with a smile despite the blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

I glared at my older little brother. "I made a mistake when opening my box weapon. Now please help!" Suddenly, I felt two pairs of arms pulling on each of my arms. Almost immediately, I slid out from under Bushido as if I were bathed in butter. After being dragged out from under my own box weapon, I took a deep breath and bowed to my two saviors: Tsuna, and surprising Gokudera. "Thank you so much!"

"How did you get trapped under your box weapon, Okita-sempai?" Tsuna asked, cautiously eyeing Bushido with fear.

"I.. er… got him drunk by accident." I explained sheepishly. Tsuna looked like he was about to ask another question, but my sudden yawn notified how sleep I was. "I'm kinda… sleepy." Then, my vision blacked out to my disappointment.

* ^$_(* &$_( &$_(*& !_($*& !()*$&+) ($&*_!(*$&_(*! &$+ !)($*_(* &$_(! *&%_(*^# (*^%_(! *&%+!)(*#&%)(* ^_%(*&^! _%*&)(*%&_ !(*%&_(*#%(*$& _!$(&

Lachance's POV

I sighed when Tsuya fell asleep. She had been bowing to Tsuna and Gokudera, but when she came back up to sit properly, she yawned and promptly fell over asleep. I watched as Tsuna began to panic, and as Gokudera poked Tsuya's forehead. Tsuya's twenty-four year old little brother was doing nothing to help the situation, so I inserted some of my will into Tsuya's box weapon.

It's weird, possessing a box weapon I mean. Bushido seemed to be conscious of my being in his body, but after sensing my intentions, didn't forcefully eject me from his body. Walking on four limbs was weird, too. Cautiously, I moved Bushido's body towards the table where Tsuya's luggage sat. Quickly, I grasped the handle in Bushido's mouth before setting the luggage on the floor and going over to pick Tsuya up and move her onto my back. Turning back towards her luggage, I picked up the handle in my… er Bushido's mouth before leaving the lounge.

As I stalked down the hallway, I could hear Tsuna panicking about me kidnapping Tsuya, to which Takeshi replied that Bushido always took care of Tsuya, which is true. Bushido and I both cared about Tsuya.

I managed to bring Tsuya to the room that her future self stayed in. After setting down her luggage, I pounced onto the bed and allowed her to slid off my back. I left Bushido's body shortly after making Tsuya comfortable. Happy to be in my own body again, I chuckled a bit at how Tsuya cuddled against Bushido, who had taken a spot next to his partner. "Sleep well, you two."

** )($*&^ _!($&*_(* ^%_(* !&$+) !(*$_(! &*+)%(&+! )($*+! )(*_)%!& +%)(* !+$(*! _(*%^&_! (*%&+! )(%*_(! *&%+)!( *%+ )(*%) !(&)( !*_! )%*(+!_ )%*)**

**(*sighs) Well! I'm glad that you're done reading the long chapter! On to the reviews!**

**Hell'sAngel'sQueen: I had to do quite a bit of research before writing this fanfiction. I like to have a good grasp of the universe before inserting another character into it. Tsuya's gluttonous attitude will get worse eventually ie. she'll begin to feel warm when someone praises her or she'll get possessive over her friends and comrades. Hm… I didn't realize that Tsuna did fit all the sins… Interesting. Thank you.**

**heart44hayatolover: Hayato lover… (*gushes) That's cute X3 Thanks for favoring the story!**

**I Am Alys: I hope the chapter answered your question. You see, despite Tsuya's obvious love for the Varia, she is loyal to Tsuna's family the most. That is why Tsuya appears in Namimori instead of with the Varia.**

**Blowtoshino: Aw thank you! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for following and favoring this story as well as favoring and following me as an author!**

**Neeky-chan: Hahaha! I'm glad that you loved the chapter! I hope you loved this one, too! True. When I wrote the chapter, I was not planning on making Tsuya voice that opinion, but then I observed the Varia members' reactions carefully and found that they were all simply sore losers. Oh! You realized that the crazy laugh and the "I'm bored" came from Izaya! Hahahaha! I don't know… that was a spur of the moment thing. I tend to exaggerate the reactions because I'm terrible at writing dialogue… That poison… I was gonna make Tsuya endure the pain, but then I realized that Xanxus would not have saved her life… and Hibari would save her… only to beat her up again. The Cursed Rainbow Arc… (*laughs insanely) I have many things planned for after the Future Arc! Hehehehe Thank you! You have a great day too!**

**PockyKiss: Thanks for following and favoring my story!**

**Raizel Jinx: Thanks for favoring my story!**

**KHRLover1997: (*laughs evilly) Run Sebastian Run! X3 You too Tsuna!**

**purpleicecrystals: Thank you for following my story!**

**InvisibleGoldStar: Thank you for favoring and following my story!**

**nikess 96: Currently Tsuya's too young. However, during the Future Arc, someone's going to find out that Tsuya's from another universe, which causes Lachance to lose the deal with his superiors. As a result, Tsuya will become sixteen again. By the time the normal manga plot ends, Tsuya will be seventeen, which is five years younger than both Dino and Squalo. Tsuya was turned into a fourteen year old because I wanted her to be with Hibari. Unfortunately, Hibari and Tsuya don't really go well together.**

**vampireNwonderland: Thank you for following my story!**

**^*$ _(!$*&+ !)($*_(! *&^$+)! ($*_)! *($+)!( &_%)(*&+! )$(*+) !(&%+)(& +%)( !&_(%*^&+ )%(*!+ )(%&_(*! &%+)! (&%)(*_! &+%)(! *%+)(! &%+)(! *%_)(**

**Argh! And~ Behind the Scenes time!**

**1) I almost messed up the party scene! I forgot that it was at Yamamoto's place… Almost wrote that it took place in Tsuna's house, which would have had me blushing red.**

**2) I had a bit of trouble writing the conversations with the adult Takeshi… I tried to make him as much in character as I could, but I don't really have a solid grasp on a bunch of character personalities. All I know about Takeshi is that he is quite carefree on the outside, is extremely kind, but can get extremely serious when his friends are in danger. I also know that Takeshi is pretty smart and can pick up on things pretty easily. I gather that a bunch of things are rolling around in his head, but he keeps that impression of being oblivious so that people don't suspect or except much from him.**

**3) This chapter was rewritten a little bit in the beginning. Starting from the line "**_I'll disappear from existence when you've defeated Byakuran, and so will my cursed engagement__**." **_**I'll show you the extremely different route that I could have taken with the story.**

I stared at the piece of paper with a look of horror. How was I supposed to absorb all this information? Our actions caused Squalo to bear a continuous grudge. Clenching my teeth, I took out a lighter from my skirt pocket and began to burn the letter in the connected bathroom. All this was going to be a secret from the others. They won't know that I knew about the engagement or the break up between my future self and Squalo. Sighing, I went over to the side table and grabbed the two box weapons from the table and the rings. Slipping on the Varia Cloud Ring, and the Rain Ring, I sighed and left the room, pocketing the engagement ring into my skirt pocket.

When I strolled towards the end of the hallway, from what I remember, to Xanxus' room, I recognized the door to Squalo's room immediately. The present Squalo from ten years ago, hates me, and this Squalo is angry at the future me. Argh, for once in my life, I want to beat someone bloody. Knocking on Xanxus' door, I entered and ducked just in time for a glass to miss my head. Just like the video.

"Dokasu, what are you doing here?" Xanxus questioned from his seat in the middle of the room.

"Nice to see you too, Xanxus." I calmly greeted, "The me from this time said that you had a mission for us."

Immediately, the door burst open, "VOOOOOI! Shitty boss! What did you want?"

After hearing the first sign of who it was, I ran forward quickly to hide behind Xanxus' chair. In response, Xanxus slipped a folder to me as he distracted Squalo by throwing a glass of cognac at my future self's ex-fiancé. "Dokasu, what the hell did you do to Tsuya."

I froze from behind Xanxus. How did Xanxus-nii know? After thinking about it, I came to the conclusion that Squalo and my future self's yelling might have caught his attention. Groaning, I opened the folder in front of me. There was only one sentence.

_Get on the next flight to Namimori_.

"I didn't do anything." Squalo stated.

I heard a crack from besides me and found that Xanxus had thrown his glass on the floor before strolling towards Squalo fiercely. "Lussuria told me, scum."

"VOOOI! I love her!" Squalo defended, "It was her that wanted to break off the engagement!"

The door slammed shut as Squalo walked out of the room, so I slid out from behind the chair. "Do you hate me for what I did during the Sky Ring Battle?"

The older Xanxus stared at me with piercing red eyes before speaking calmly, "You did what was right. And what was best for the Vongola."

"Squalo doesn't seem to think so. In the past, he hates me. Even now, he bears a grudge against my decision." I frowned, "When's the next flight out?"

"In two hours. Make sure to wear your uniform. You're other self made sure to have one made for your size." Xanxus informed me before sitting back down on his chair. Nodding, I turned to walk out of the room, but not before Xanxus spoke again. "Squalo is a fool."

When I got back to my room, I noticed a suitcase on the floor next to the closet. On the suitcase was a note:

_The uniform is in the closet. Suitcase has a set of clothes for you. You're brother's waiting for you._

Grinning, I opened the closet and took out the uniform indicated by a huge paper arrow. Turns out, it was the same uniform I wore to the Sky Battle about two days ago. Smiling at the familiar clothes, I dressed and left the room with the suitcase. At the front of the mansion, there was a car waiting for me. The driver held the door open for me with a patient smile.

Just when I was ready to enter the black limo, a few feathery knives embedded themselves into the side of the door. "Ushishishi. The Princess didn't even say goodbye to her Prince."

Smiling, I turned around to look at Fran and Belphegor. "It's nice to meet my future comrades." I greeted, plucking one of Bel's knives from the vehicle.

"OH!" Fran yelled in monotone. "So this is what Tsuya-nee looked like when she was younger!" Then, he strolled up to me and pinched my cheeks roughly. "Tsuya-nee was cute~"

"Ushishishi! And single." Belphegor piped in. "Well, our Tsuya is also single, but not if the Bucking Horse has anything to say about it!"

"Dino? What about Dino?" I inquired with a tilt of my head, which was weird because Fran was still messing with my cheeks. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Knives pierced Fran's frog hood, causing him to let go of my cheeks. "Bel-sempai, you hit me." was the monotone response of the Varia Mist Guardian.

"He and Squalo have been bickering over you since you were eighteen." Belphegor informed me. "The Bucking Horse has liked you since a little after the Sky Ring Battle. Ushishishi! He was too slow though, because he ended up losing you."

My Dino liked me? The thought had me blushing a lot. "Oh. Thanks for telling me, Bel-nii." I bid the two males farewell before entering the limo and telling the driver to get a move on it. I wanted to be at Namimori in time to see my otouto all grown up.

**(*sobs a little) I think I died a bit inside while writing such a heartbreaking revelation… I'm happy that I changed it!**

**)& ^$_(*! &$+)_ (!&*$)(*!& ^$_(*! &_$(*&#)%*(&^ $_(%*&! _%(*&( )#*&%_!)( *&%)(*&)(*%&^ #_(%*&! _%*(&(#) *%&(_ #*&%+! )(%&*_ #)*(%( *^$(* &+$)(**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Bye-Beee~~~**


	15. Chapter XIV: Opening the Boxes

**AN: Ah~~ I am pleased that you all liked the previous chapter! Anyways, this will be a short author's note. I just want to inform you all that tomorrow is the three-year anniversary of my writing stories and posting them on fanfiction. Hurray! To celebrate, I'll be posting up my rather long Nero/OC one shot for Final Fantasy VII. **

**Chapter XIV: Opening the Boxes**

**)( *^$_(*& !+$)( &(_$%*^ _!$(*& !_(*%^_ (!*$&_ !)(*&%(* !^%+& !(%&_(! *^%_ !(*%&)! (*^%_(*! &$+)! ($*&_(! &%_(* !&%_( *!&+%) (!$&*_(*! ^_%*!( **

When I next woke up, I found myself in a bed and cuddling next to Bushido. As if sensing my return from sleep, teal blue eyes snapped open to look into mine. Smiling, I wrapped Bushido into a hug and began lightly stroking his ears, smirking when his ears started twitching. "Good morning, Bushido."

Bushido purred for a moment before shoving me off the bed with a playful glint in his eyes. I stared at him as he hopped off the bed and leisurely strolled to a closed door. Nudging open the door, Bushido made a show with his eyes that I should enter the bathroom. When I didn't move, the armored panther seemed to sigh. Once again, Bushido made a motion with his eyes towards the door before moving over to my suitcase and picking it up.

"Oh! You want me to take a shower!" I shot up in realization. My only response from the white panther was a 'no duh' expression.

After I took a shower and changed into a long sleeved white shirt, a green cameo vest, black jeans, and my boots, Bushido led me to the dining area. When we arrived, Bushido disappeared in a blast of violet flames, returning to the box in my vest pocket. Lal Mirch, Reborn, and the older Takeshi were in the back conversing.

Rubbing my eyes, I stumbled towards the three of them, "Good morning, everyone."

"Ciao-su, Tsuya!" greeted Reborn.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Okita." Lal Mirch said formally.

"Tsuya!" Takeshi grinned, motioning for me to walk over to him. When I got close enough, Takeshi enveloped me into a big hug. "Good morning!"

I grunted, just letting Takeshi hug me since I was the only member of our family left for him to look after. "Did I miss much after I fell unconscious?"

"Nah! We were just having a conversation about the Millefiore. It's nothing for you to worry about!" I could tell that the older Takeshi wanted to keep me safe for as long as possible, so I merely nodded and took a seat next to Lal Mirch.

I stayed silent as Reborn asked about the Vongola in Italy and Lal Mirch's intentions. It would do me no good if I put my two cents in about Colonnello. I really wanted to ask about the Varia, though. I really wanted to know what they were up to. Lal Mirch left sooner than I thought, which signaled Gokudera and Tsuna's arrival. I tilted my head and smirked, "Have a nice sleep?"

"Er. Y-yeah." was both of the boys' reply.

I didn't really speak much during Reborn's initial explanation, staying as quiet as Takeshi until Reborn brought up Hibari being the strongest of Tsuna's Guardian. I closed my eyes and grinned. Well, we can't deny that Hibari is the strongest of Tsuna's Guardians, but he is rather difficult to deal with when he doesn't respect you. At the mention of Hibird, I opened my eyes and clicked my tongue. "I'll go with you guys."

"Eh? W-wait! Okita-sempai! You don't have to go! You don't have to risk your life like that!" Tsuna immediately protested with Gokudera and Takeshi to back him up.

With a fierce growl, I slammed my hands on the table and snarled, "I'm not a child. I'm not defenseless, either. I get that you guys don't want to get me involved, but face it." I lifted my right hand so that they could see the chained up Varia Cloud Ring and Rain Ring. "I'm already involved through my connections as a member of your Famiglia, and as a member of the Varia."

"She has a point." Reborn came to my defense. "Besides. As a member of the Disciplinary Committee, Tsuya's presence may give you more of a chance of having Hibari's participation."

Reluctantly, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Takeshi gave in. Then, when Takeshi stated that Tsuna brought back the Vongola Rings and hope, I couldn't stop the cheesy smile that lit up my face as I pounced onto his back. "Aww! You've gotten so mature, otouto! I'm so proud of you!"

For some reason, when I glomped Takeshi, he looked the most cheerful since I came to this time.

* &$^)(! ^&$_(* &!)($*&^ !)(*$&_ *&$)(! *^&$)(* &^$_!* &$_(* !&$+) (!&$(_* &!()&^#)*&^#_ (*$&_! )$&(! _*$&_!( *$&_! )(&_(#!* &_#(*&_(

Just like in the manga, we took the entrance through the warehouse ruins just outside of Namimori. However, actually being there, I had to fight the urge to gag. "Bleh. It's so dusty out here."

"Oh. Whoops! I forgot that you didn't get over your gag reflex yet." Takeshi smiled at me apologetically.

I was about to retort, but another retch in my throat made my eyes tear up. "Ah fire trucks." I swore in my own way, bending over so that if I did throw up, it would land on the floor.

Suddenly, a red skull patterned bandana was offered to me. Looking at Gokudera with a questioning glance, the Storm Guardian blushed in embarrassment, stuttering out a reply. "Ah! It's so that you don't have to breathe in the dust… Ah… And so that you don't hold back Juudaime."

I smiled and took the offered bandana, tying it to cover my nose and mouth. "Thank you, Gokudera-san."

The dynamite user quickly looked away to resume the conversation with Takeshi and Tsuna, mumbling a, "It's no problem."

When Tsuna asked Takeshi if he still played baseball, my mind first thought up the word "yes." because that was how much Takeshi loved the sport. The other thing that registered was the blast from in front of us, which sent a gust of dust at us. My only response was a coughing fit as the other three went to help I-Pin, Lambo, Kyoko, and Haru. Great, I've become the handicap of the group.

Taking a deep breath, I struggled to push the gag reflex to the back of my head. Difficult because there was dust everywhere. Then I remembered that my gag reflex didn't appear during the Sky Battle. It was a mind over matter situation again. I closed my eyes and held Gokudera's bandana over my nose and mouth while taking a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, I could no longer feel the sensation at that base of my throat.

I saw Takeshi fending off Nosaru with his water barrier and ran forward to stand next to Gokudera. "Sorry I'm late."

There was no reply as both Tsuna and Gokudera stared as Takeshi released Kojirou. Speaking of box weapons… I took off the Mammon chains on both of my rings. Then, from the corner of my eyes, I saw Tsuna run off to look for Kyoko, which signaled that it was almost time to actually bring out my box weapon.

From besides me, Gokudera kept repeatedly plugging in his ring into the box weapon. "Why's nothing happening? Is this thing broken?"

In response, Takeshi offered Gokudera a piece of advice, "Imagine your determination changing into Deathperation Flames, Gokudera."

The Storm Guardian furrowed his brows, "My determination?"

I took out my two box weapons just as Gokudera gave up and let Takeshi fight. I smirked, "Three, two, one…"

(*Poof!)

The twenty-four year old Takeshi disappeared, and my Takeshi appeared in the middle of swinging his bat, and a milk pouch hanging form his mouth. From the look on Takeshi's face, I could tell that he was confused, and so was the panicking Gokudera as I-Pin, Haru, and Lambo all disappeared and were replaced with their selves from my time.

"Argh!" raged Gokudera.

"Gokudera! Tsuya! What are you doing here?" asked Takeshi with slight shock on his face.

"Ahh! Gokudera, Tsuya-chan! We were looking for you!" Haru yelled out in excitement.

Gokudera stared back and forth at the new arrivals and at me, before looking at me with a confused and exasperated expression, "What's… going on here? You've got to be joking. Of all the times this had to happen. What awful timing."

"Hm? The swordsman looks different." Nosaru observed from his perch in the sky.

I set my face into a deadpan, questioning my enemy's intelligence. I mean seriously. How can you not tell that Takeshi got younger? If you weren't able to come to that answer, you would have to be- "So fucking retarded!" I yelled out in frustration just as Gokudera told the new arrivals to get out of the area.

"I won't let you escape!" Nosaru, the retarded palm tree cried out, raising his scythe and sending a blast of flames at us.

I eyes widening because I couldn't light my rings in time, I grabbed Lambo and dove to the side, covering the child with my body. When the smoke began to clear, I coughed from underneath the red bandana, cradling Lambo to my chest. "Well, I only managed to get Lambo in time."

To my left, I saw Gokudera sitting up with I-Pin. To my right, I saw Takeshi shielding Haru. I smirked and set Lambo down next to I-Pin, standing up to back Gokudera up.

The palm tree raised his scythe into the air and cheered, "Yeah! I got rid of the word guy!"

"Jerkwad!" Gokudera screamed, running up in front of the group of our fallen friends.

"Hey." I calmly called out, feeling quite murderous. "Palm tree herbivore."

After Nosaru taunted Gokudera, he began to argue with me. "Who are you calling a palm tree, you flat-chested bitch!"

I blinked, unaffected by the insult because for one, I'm a freaking C-cup. "You're the palm-tree herbivore." I responded, trying to buy Gokudera some more time.

"Grrr. Enough already! Die!" the palm tree screamed, raising his scythes once more. Wait, correction, the short-tempered herbivorous palm tree.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Gokudera's ring light up. Almost immediately, Nosaru's attack halted to observe the flame. "That flame… It's the same as mine, a Storm Flame."

I heard Gokudera mumble to himself for a bit before inserting his ring into his box. At the same time, I smirked in the same way that Hibari smirked when excited, and lit up my Varia Cloud Ring, inserting it into my box weapon to call out Bushido.

Bushido appeared in front of me, crouched and ready to pounce at Nosaru. Walking over to the front of Bushido, I pet his ears and gently took the katana from the large feline's mouth. "Thank you, Bushido." I said before dismissing him in a bright burst of violet light.

When Nosaru began to think a loud, I stared up at him with a deadpanned face. "You really shouldn't announce what're going to do before you do it." I advised, examining the katana in my hand that strangely resembled the VY2 vocaloid Yuuma's katana, except there wasn't pink on it, but violet like the Cloud Flames. I blinked a bit and smirked, unclipping the chain strap that prevented one from unsheathing the blade. "Future me sure has good tastes."

I watched as Gokudera began to fuss over what to feed the weapon just as Nosaru flew at us. Sighing, I went into Hyper Deathperation Mode, lighting the mixed flame on my forehead. Unsheathing the katana, I watched it pulse and absorb its sheathe, making the blade light up in purple flames. I grinned at how familiar the katana felt. Jumping back a few steps, I ducked as Gokudera shot off the first dynamite through his box weapon, extinguishing Nosaru's Storm Flames and making the Black Spell member fall from the sky. "How about distracting him, woman?"

I nodded and held my blade at the ready, still unfamiliar with how to use my box weapon. "When you're ready, Gokudera-san."

I watched with a slightly cocky smirk as Nosaru relit his flames and charged at us. I watched as Gokudera read the instructions from the flames, and sighed, backing my friend up. I dashed forward and swung my sword in a wide arc. Remarkably, the Cloud Flames shot off the blade and went flying at Nosaru. Blinking in confusion, I stared at the blade for a moment as the runes on the blade formed words of advice like Gokudera's Flame Arrow did. _Imagine a sword attack, and I'll make it happen except ten times stronger._

I grinned and lightly joked to the blade, "Alright. I can do that. You just have to deliver."

I dashed at Nosaru again, this time attacking him with the blade itself. In my mind, I thought about discharging the flames to lash out at my opponent. However, nothing happened, and I was sent flying backwards as I yelled at my sword. "I thought that you were going to deliver!"

The only words that appeared on the runes were: _Must feed flames._

I growled and sent a whole load of flames into the sword with frustration. "How about this? Is this the right amount?"

_Perfect._

I blinked as the katana glowed, its form turning so that the hilt had an extension. Immediately, my eyes glowed and had hearts in them. "OH! A gun-katana!" I cheered, jumping back as Nosaru attacked me. "Hey! Gokudera-san! Do you wanna hit him at the same time?"

Immediately, the silver haired male's eyes lit up, loading in another stick of dynamite. "The more power we put into it, the faster he'll be defeated."

I grinned and held my gunblade up, aiming down the blade with my index finger on the trigger. "When you're ready, right hand man."

"Three…" Nosaru got up and flew at us. "Two…" I pumped as much flames as I could into the barrel of the gunblade. "One…" The both of us shot our weapons at Nosaru at the same time, knocking him back to who knows where. The blast was a mix of violet and red flames. The flames seemed to be as intense as the fire that gets shot from a dragon's mouth.

The both of us breathed in a deep sigh and stared at our weapons. I heard Gokudera proudly name his weapon "Flame Arrow." I clicked my tongue before naming the gunblade. "I'll call you Susano-o." Dismissing the both of our weapons, I raised my hand, "High five?"

Gokudera stared at me for a moment before grinning and giving in to the high five. "We did good."

As soon as Gokudera said that, a crash was heard and we saw Tazaru get thrown into the building next to us with extreme force. After seeing the last of our enemies defeated, Gokudera and I cheered for Tsuna. Gokudera cheered because he admired Tsuna and was loyal to him. I cheered because I was proud of Tsuna's resolve.

Takeshi and the others began to stir from behind us. Alerted, Gokudera began to question the still dazed members of our Famiglia. Then, as if a light bulb went off in his head, Gokudera pulled out a few pieces of paper with his G-code written on it. "So that's what it meant." The Storm Guardian turned towards me, "Can you help me bring them back to the base?"

I nodded jerking my head towards the building that Tsuna and Kyoko were just exiting. "Sure. Let's get going before more of those Black Spell guys come after us."

*( ^$(* !&$(* &!$)&^ !)&$^ _!(*$&( !*^%(*#^&%_#* &%&^%)( *^ $_ (*!&$_ !*$&_( *!^%*&# ^)%&^! _(*$&)( #&^%)* #&$^%_(! *^%_(*&%(# *^%(

Takeshi made a bit of a fuss over my absence during the passed day, which kind of made me happy that I was missed. Since Gokudera and Takeshi were the only ones physically fit enough to support the injured Tsuna, I was left with leading the girls and the two kids. When we finally got into the base, Gokudera and I took Tsuna to the infirmary after leaving the new arrival with Reborn. Then, Gokudera insisted on looking after Tsuna alone.

Now, I stood in the middle of the training part of the base wit both of my box weapons in hand. I finally had a taste in how dangerous this world really was. Rather than cry like Haru, or stay quiet like Kyoko, I'm going to fight with everything I have. I smirked and sat down in the middle of the training room to meditate. What was my resolve? What was it that made me fight?

Did I want to protect my loved ones? No. My loved ones could take care of themselves when the time came. Did I want to get stronger? Yes, but it wasn't the reason for the violence my flames showed when I entered Hyper Deathperation Mode. If that's the case, then why did I want to get stronger? It wasn't for other people, so that meant that the strength was for me. Snapping my eyes open, I gave a bitter chuckle at the realization that dawned on me. I fought so that this new life, this second chance, could not be taken away from me. I laughed, realizing that my intentions for fighting weren't as pure as everyone else's. Tsuna wanted to protect his loved ones. Gokudera wants to prove his worth as Tsuna's right hand man. Takeshi fights to protect his loved ones. Ryohei is the same. Chrome fights to protect the people that have been kind to her. Hibari fights for the love of a fight. It dawned on me that Mukuro and I had similar intentions due to the fact that it was a selfish resolution.

This second life was exciting and dangerous. This life was something that I craved deep down. I was accepted here. I had fun in this world. It was a childish yet savage desire to want to live in such a dangerous world. And yet, I would not exchange this life for anything else. Maybe my opinion will change one day, but I've yet to experience permanent loss at the hands of this world. So until that day, I will bask in the experiences that may be inflicted upon me.

Opening my eyes, I focused my flames into the rings and watched as the flames flared up with even more violent strength than before. Plugging my Cloud Ring into my Varia Cloud Box, I released Bushido and took hold of Susano-o, unsheathing the blade with a flick of my wrist. I entered Hyper Deathperation Mode and started practicing my forms, occasionally adding a flick of dangerous flames from the katana's blade.

After a while, I took the elevator back up to Level 5, tired from working with Susano-o and using Bushido as a battle partner. Training went nowhere when I didn't have a training partner. Unfortunately, with twenty-four year old Takeshi's departure, I lost the only person that could properly train me with my Box Weapons. While walking down the hallways, I stared at my Rain Box Weapon for a moment before shrugging and lighting up my Rain Ring and releasing my two other partners.

When the light disappeared, my waist felt heavier than normal. Glancing down, I noticed that two hand scythes were sheathed behind my butt, which was were I always had my weapons. Then, I felt a gentle nudging against my right leg and wind movement in front of my head. Looking forward, I came face to face with a large black falcon. Stepping back, I heard a thump from the floor, and after looking down, I became face to face with a doe eyed polar bear cub. Squealing, I bent down and scooped the tiny white bear in my arms, watching as the falcon flew to settle itself on my left shoulder, its talons gripping lightly.

I gently cuddled the cub as I continued walking down the hallway towards where I hoped to find Tsuna, Gokudera, and Takeshi begging Lal Mirch to teach them how to use their box weapons. Meanwhile, I smiled down at the small cub, "You must be Scone." Turning my head towards the falcon, I smirked, "And you must be Gilbert." The cub cooed and snuggled against me as the falcon looked almost proud of itself.

Down the hall, I could hear a loud scream. Startled, I began running towards the sound of the noise, rounding a corner and almost colliding into someone, if Gilbert hadn't screeched at the last moment. After thanking the falcon, I stepped into the kitchen and found that everyone had ran in a rush to see someone stuck under the sink. I stifled a laugh Giannini tumbled out from under the sink and landed on Gokudera.

"Nice to meet you, Giannini." I greeted from position against the doorway. Then, turning around, I stalked back towards the training area. "I'll see you guys later."

The guys were too busy to notice my sudden arrival and departure. Once arriving at the training level, I decided to lie in a corner and take a nap. Summoning Bushido, I had him remove his armor and lay down, before curling up and falling asleep, leaving Gilbert to his own devices.

That is until a centipede passed above my head, startling me into withdrawing all of my box weapons and getting up. "Okay. Who disturbed my nap?" I demanded crankily before noticing that Lal Mirch was now trying to get Tsuna, Gokudera, and Takeshi to light their rings.

"Oh! Tsuya-nee! Come and join us!" Takeshi waved over at me cheerfully.

I blink a bit before slowly walking over to the four. "So, what are we doing?"

"They're lighting up their rings. You should learn to do the same." Lal Mirch stated, pointing down at my rings.

I shrugged and lit up my Varia Cloud Ring without a problem, lifting the violet flaming ring so that Lal Mirch could observe. Reborn, however, had to add his two cents in. "You're flame looks stronger than yesterday."

I grinned and made the flames even more violent, I couldn't resist the urge to show off. "I've been trying to strengthen my resolution."

In response to my showing off, Reborn flew across the area and kicked me in the head. "Don't get cocky."

I bowed my head in defeat, "Yes, Reborn."

"Hmph. Another no-good student." Reborn commented offhandedly.

Immediately, I rose to my feet and pointed my finger at Reborn to correct him. "For the record, it's 'Cry-baby Tsuya'!"

Reborn smirked and I paled. "If I weren't busy training Tsuna, you would be next on my list of students."

"Aw crap." I muttered, only to get kicked in the head.

"No swearing."

"I'm sorry."

**_($ *&$_(* +$) (!&%(_*& !_$()*_! )(&%_ (*&%+! )(%&_( !&%+)! (%&*_()! &*%_)( !&+%)(! *+%)(! &_%*&!#_ %)(*& +!)(%&_!( *^%_( !*%&_! )(*&%_(*! &+%**

**InvisibleGoldStar: It's fine! I'm happy that you're still reading my story! Waffles? Sure! (*offers) Macaron? **

**Neeky-chan: Xanxus… would be an awesome big brother… (*has sparkles in her eyes) I'm glad that you liked the letter and omake/original draft! I… don't like broken hearts… the character gets all depressed and stuff. I just started re-watching One Piece. I'm reading the manga, too. So far… Luffy is extremely awesome… Black Beard can drown… I cried when Ace and White Beard died… and I have a strange fascination with Trafalgar Law and Eustass "Captain" Kid. I wish Rayleigh was my uncle… I also don't much like Boa Hancock… She's in love with Luffy… IT'S SO WRONG! I can tolerate a ten year age difference between an older man and a younger girl, but I don't find anything funny about a woman 11 plus years older than the guy she "loves." (*deep breath) I honestly didn't know that Zoro was called that… I had to make it so that Xanxus didn't seem like a douche… I liked it when he fought in the Representative Battles… Choking on hot mochi… Hehehe I want to be like Izaya… but I'm more of a mix between Shinra and Shizuo!**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi: I have a habit of being a worrywart…**

**virkelighetsflukt: Interesting username. Thanks for following my story!**

**KHRLover1997: There's nothing wrong with Dino… But yeah… Squalo seems to be the perfect match for Tsuya.**

**Waltzing Shadow: Thank you for following the story!**

**sakura aiko's owner desu: Thank you for following the story!**

**Matsuri Hikari: Thank you for following my story!**

**Yukari99: Thank you for favoring the story!**

**Flameoflegend: Thank you for favoring the story!**

**Black – Rabbit32: Thank you for following my story!**

**kaysergizmo: Thank you for following my story!**

**Nayabaybeex3: Thank you for following and favoring the story!**

***( &^$_ (*$^+! _(*$&(_ !*&^$+ )($*&_( !*&$+)!( $*_(! *&%+) !(*$&_( *!&%_(*! &$+)! (*&^%_(*! &^%+)!( &$_(*! ^%_(* !&%+ )!(&*$_(*! &+)%(&! )_(%&**

**Do I have a Behind the Scenes in this chapter? Not so much… I originally made Gokudera much more cooperative… then I realized that he would later get into trouble because of his hard-headedness in a later chapter, so I had to change his dialogue a little more. I hope the dialogue wasn't too bad in this chapter. I've been trying to get better at it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter XV: Conflict Among Allies

**AN: I apologize for the late update. I had to attend to some business concerning my schedule for senior year. Now, I've overloaded with last minute AP class summer work. (*sighs) I'll still try update every week though. However, I won't be spewing them out like I used to. School starts on September 5****th**** for me, and I have a commitment to a sport to worry about. I am working on a load of oneshots. So, I'll post some up. **

**Anyone here play Saints Row 4? I'm addicted to the game. I'm going to romance Matt Miller… Don't know why… I could go for Johnny Gat… (*shrugs shoulder) Meh.**

**Chapter XV: Conflict Among Allies**

***#& !^#_(!*#&~!(*$&! )(*^$_! (*$&)*! ^$_( *!&^$#)*~!&^#_(*!~&$_(*!&~_$(*^!~_$(*^& !)*&$^ _!($*&)*~ !&^$_(!~*&#+!)~(&*$_(*^$_(~!*&$_(!*^$( *^!(**

I sat at the dinner table with everyone, calmly eating the food that Haru and Kyoko prepared for us. To my left, Gokudera complained that the curry could be made by anyone, and I knew that, but I wasn't about to flaunt my cooking skills in front of Haru and Kyoko. To my right, Takeshi happily ate the curry with a smile. When I was done, I pushed the bowl away and stared at the both of my rings before sighing and bringing out the engagement ring.

"Oh! That's such a pretty ring, Tsuya-san!" Haru stared at the ring in between my fingers in awe.

Gokudera peered at the ring closely, "Is it another ring used to open the boxes?"

I shook my head and slipped the ring onto my left hand's ring finger to everyone's surprise. "My future self was engaged."

"Hieeee!" "WHAT?" "Really?" "So Lucky!" "To who?" Those were the corresponding answers to my previous statement.

I blushed and shyly stated in a quiet whisper, "Squalo."

"Eh? Really? That's awesome!" Takeshi cheered, wrapping an arm around my shoulders with a cheerful smile. "And all three of us have Rain Flames!"

"Oi! You can't marry him! He tried to kill us, remember?" Gokudera protested, slamming his spoon onto the table.

I blinked at Gokudera's denial and smirked teasingly, "Aw~ what's this? Are you jealous, Gokudera-san?"

Immediately, Gokudera straight up denied that he was jealous, not even blushing. Instead, the Storm Guardian stared at me seriously. "He tried to kill us."

I frowned when Gokudera reminded me of Squalo's mild blood thirst. "It's the future me that's marrying Squalo, not me. I barely know Squalo."

Warm grey eyes softened for a moment before he sighed and set a hand on my head in a rare moment of kindness. "I know. Just think things through before you even start dating."

I smiled at Gokudera's kindness, "Okay, Aniki."

Hah! There was the blush! Gokudera's face turned red for a moment when I called him the mafia equivalent of "big brother." The silver haired bomber turned towards me with a sparkle in his eyes, "R-really? I'm your aniki?"

I laughed and smiled at the ecstatic look on his face. "Yes, really. We're all a part of Tsuna's Famiglia."

Fortunately, I was not forced to sleep in the same room as Kyoko and the other girls. I was allowed to sleep in the same room that I slept in last night. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep thinking about the events that were to come tomorrow.

)& ^)$*&^ !_($*&_ !(*&$)&*! ^)%(!*^ $_(*& !$(&^!)* &$^_ !(*$^_! (*$&)(! *&^$_(*! #&$_)(*&)(# *^&)(%*$ ^!_$*& !_$*^ !)($*^)! (*%&!_ (*$

Tomorrow came faster than I had anticipated, so the next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes and changing again, leaving to the kitchens at about eleven in the morning. I loved to sleep in late when I could. The kitchens were empty when I arrived. Furrowing my brows, I shrugged and set off to the refrigerator to look for something to eat. I noticed a plate of waffles that was plastic wrapped and set aside to the right of the fridge with my name written on it. Smiling at Haru and Kyoko's kindness, I took the plate out and happily began to eat the waffles with a glass of milk.

Unfortunately, I had taken a seat a little too close to the alarm. When the alarm went off, I ended up choking on my milk, which ended in milk exiting through my nose painfully. My eyes watered, and by the time the alarm ceased, my head was vibrating with a bitch of a headache. Groaning, I wiped off the milk of my face and tried to finish eating the rest of the waffles.

Only a few moments later, Takeshi and Gokudera ran into the dining area. "Tsuya-nee! We have to go to Namimori Shrine."

I stared at my waffles for bit, "But I wanna finish my waffles." I whined.

Gokudera scoffed and took my hand, dragging me out of the dining area forcefully. "We don't have time for this, woman!"

I stumbled after the two of them, trying to hold in my breakfast. Gokudera's stupid pride will screw us over later, and I'll probably puke because of it. I only got lucky before while fighting against Nosaru. Even though I called him my aniki, I don't think he'll willingly work with me ever again. In the mean time, I'll try and concentrate of not regurgitating my breakfast. "W-wait guys! I-I'm seriously gonna puke!"

)(* ^$_(* !&$_(! &*$(*)& !)($*& _!(*$&) !(*$&_ *&$_!(*$&_ !*$&_ !*$&+ !()$&_(#*! &$_(#*&$^_(! *&$+!) (&$_(*#&(#*&%)# (*%&_! $(*&_! *%

I stood up as straight as I could, taking in deep and concentrated breaths from my position in the trees a few meters away from Gokudera and Takeshi. There were times where the two Guardians were really stupid. Who drags a person who was eating a large breakfast on a run across town? One can see how I'm struggling my to vomit at this very moment. Off to the side, Takeshi and Gokudera were talking about the summer festival, so I took a deep breath and joined them.

"Hey. What if it's like Lal Mirch said and we can't avoid a battle. What should we do?" Takeshi asked Gokudera and I. "When the time comes, we do a combi-play, huh?"

I nodded to show my agreement to teaming up. "I think it's a good idea." Suddenly, the guys sprinted forward, leaving me to trail after them in a light jog, and cursing them for not being considerate of my current desire to puke on their shoes.

"Since I have a weapon, I should be the forward." Takeshi suggested, which made sense because Gokudera was more of a mid to long range fighter. "I'm also pretty bad at following up. Then, when you get the chance-!" Takeshi was abruptly cut off in the middle of strategizing.

I jogged to a halt when Gokudera roughly grabbed Takeshi by the collar with a glare. "Don't get the wrong idea here." He glanced at me, too. "The only reason I've been so buddy-buddy with you two up till now is out of deference to the boss. I'd never team up with someone like you otherwise."

I winced and muttered under my breath, "Guess you don't really like me after all." That hurt a lot. I thought that we were becoming friends.

Takeshi smiled lightly, "You actually hat me more than I thought."

In response to both of our statements, Gokudera scoffed out a "No kidding. You're the type of brainless optimistic baseball nut whom I would never in my life speak to." Gokudera turned to glare at me. "You are the type of sneaky, cowardly, and manipulative kiss up that I would not hesitate to blow up. I can't even stand breathing the same air as you!"

I frowned and my eyes started to water. No, his insults didn't hurt. They burned. Takeshi breathed out a quiet, "…you…" before we were attacked. "Then, we'll each do our own thing, I guess?"

I took off my Mammon chains, sniffling and holding back my tears. "I guess I'll always be the Cry-baby Tsuya I used to be." I whispered sadly. It dawned on me that only Takeshi, Tou-san, Dino, and Squalo actually cared about the real me. I lit up my Varia Cloud Ring, "Three more than I'm used to at least. I guess I have to accept my position as the Varia's Solitary Cloud eventually." I opened my box and Bushido came out, tossing Susano-o at me before disappearing in a burst of violet flames.

I unsheathed Susano-o and watched as the blade once again formed a trigger and barrel. Noticing that Takeshi and Gokudera were taking care of the two enemies, I decided to make sure that the enemies would not get up for a while. Stabbing the blade into the ground until even the barrel was covered, I concentrated my flames into the barrel and thought about spikes appearing underneath the enemies as they fell. Then, I decided to name the attack, "Fossa della morte." I had to think of the translation from Italian to English, which would be, Pit of Death.

Spikes rose up sharply from the ground, pinning the enemies to the ground painfully, but not enough to cause death unless I wanted it. From a little bit away, I heard Gokudera yell that he could have handled it on his own. I scoffed at Gokudera's stubbornness, preparing myself for what was to come next.

"Didn't I hear something about the Vongola Guardians being scared stiff, and running around in circles?" I raised my head and pulled Susano-o from the dirt. Descending from the sky, was Gamma. "Once again, you cute little fellas have come out to play."

My eyes widened when he didn't address me, so I quickly took cover under a tree to avoid detection. I readied Susano-o in my hand, preparing to attack Gamma. However, the trees around me began to explode, and to my horror, I was caught in the explosion. "Argh!" I shouted as an explosion went off right in front of me, throwing me backwards into another tree. "F-fuck!" I swore, unable to hold back the curse that left my mouth.

From my position on the ground, I saw the smoke clear to reveal Gamma and his box weapon. "That's right, I haven't introduced myself yet… I'm Gamma. Nice to meet you."

Takeshi tried, once again, to gain Gokudera's cooperation. "Gokudera, it'll be better if we team up for this, I think."

Through my blurred vision, I could see Gokudera point his weapon at Takeshi, which infuriated me. "Shut up."

Exasperated, Takeshi spoke in disbelief at the bomber's stubbornness. "Gokudera… you…"

"Like I said, I'd never team up with you. Get lost!"

Infuriated, Takeshi shot back a biting, "Fine, then! Go ahead and do whatever you like."

"I fully intend to. Stay out of my way!"

Unable to bite out a reply to alert the others of my condition, I stood up and leaned against the tree next to me, cradling my left arm. Darts damn it! Gokudera's recklessness is seriously pissing me off, not to mention he basically blew me up! I winced at my badly burnt left arm before grasping Susano-o. Then, another explosion was set off near me, this time only sending me back a few steps. I saw Takeshi watch from the sidelines as Gokudera got his ass handed to him. "T-Takeshi." I called out weakly.

Brown eyes snapped to meet my own before staring at me in horror. "T-tsuya-nee…"

I gave him a forgiving smile, letting him know that I didn't blame him for forgetting that I was there. I lifted my right hand, which was still holding Susano-o and motioned for him to come over. I had never seen him run so fast before. When he reached me, I smiled at him, "H-hey little bro."

"Tsuya! I'm so sorry!" Brown eyes stared at me guiltily, most likely horrified by the burns up and down my arms, the cuts on my body from the flying branches and rocks, and my torn clothes.

"It's fine, Takeshi. You didn't do this." I stated before taking a seat on the floor with Takeshi's help. Stabbing Susano-o into the ground, I resolved in helping Gokudera indirectly because it was the duty of a Cloud Guardian to indirectly assist her Famiglia. And as much as Gokudera didn't see it, I was in Tsuna's Famiglia. "You have to knock some sense into that idiot." I explained, pointing at Gokudera, who was getting ready to dodge Gamma's attack. "I'll back you up. We can't keep fighting like this or we're all dead, not just severely wounded."

Takeshi nodded and ran to take over for Gokudera, knocking the bomber out of the way and scolding him. "I'm here to beat that rotten temper of yours into shape. The more I think about it, the more angry I get."

I smirked and sat back, muttering, "Me too." under my breath. I didn't hear the rest of what Takeshi said because I started to drift in and out of consciousness. When Gamma attacked Takeshi, I pulled the trigger on Susano-o and put up a wall of spikes to protect Gokudera and Takeshi, "Iron Maiden: Defense edition."

At the moment, my hearing completely left me, probably because I had a concussion from all the explosions, or because the explosions burst my eardrums. Whichever cause didn't matter because either way, I couldn't hear their conversations. When Gamma brought out his Elettro Volpi, I pulled the trigger again, pouring an immense amount of Flames into the attack. "Y-Yamata-no… Orochi." I whispered as spiked cloud flame made chains came out from the ground to wrap around Gamma's limbs and hold him in place as Takeshi attack him.

Unfortunately, when Gamma recovered, he sent several shocks at Takeshi and I. However, due to not having a sense of sound, I was unable to dodge or protect Takeshi. I gasped in pain as the electricity surged through my body, leaving it numb and my mind on the border of unconsciousness. Please, Hibari. Hurry up.

When Gamma started to severely beat up Gokudera and Takeshi, I couldn't sit back and watch. So, despite my own injuries, I struggled to my feet and pulled Susano-o out of the ground and read the runes that appeared. _You may die if you exhaust your flames._

I grit my teeth and charged Susano-o with everything that I had left and ran at Gamma, taking him by surprise and dropping Gokudera. "I w-won't let you hurt them anymore." I yelled out in fury.

"So the girl that the Storm Guardian blew up with me has come to save the one who hurt her so severely in the first place." Gamma remarked snidely.

I could only hear through one of my ears now, but in exchange, my vision was leaving me. "I don't care!" even more of my remaining flames caused a surge on the flame charged Susano-o. "The both of them are my friends! It is my duty as a Cloud Guardian of the Vongola to assist my Family when they need me!" I pushed against the older male and set loose a close range attack like the long ranged slash attack I used against Nosaru. "KAGEROU!"

The blast sent Gamma and I flying backwards, but the Black Spell leader was able to recover. My own attack sent me flying backwards just as a spiraling spiked ball was sent forwards to hit Gamma. Susano-o disappeared due to my lack of flames, and I landed in the arms of some very familiar. "Omnivore. You better not die."

Glancing up, I was able to meet the twenty five year old Hibari's grey eyes before I lost consciousness.

)$ &^$_(*! &$_* !&$_(*&! _$(*& +!$)(*&! _(*$&+ !()&$_( !&$+) (*$+)& !_($*& #(*&#_(*%&+! )(&*$+)! (*&_(*&_(*#& %+(*&! +$)(* !_)($%&#_

Lachance's POV

I watched as Hibari gently placed Tsuya on the floor and proceeded to beat Gamma. Tsuya definitely looked far worse than Yamamoto and Gokudera. I glared at Gokudera for a moment before returning to my job of observing Hibari. The stupid brat wasn't looking where he was attacking. His recklessness cost him the battle and nearly killed Tsuya. I mean Tsuya was basically tossed aside by Gokudera during the battle.

From the corner of my left eye, I watched as Sawada Tsunayoshi arrived with Lal Mirch just as Hibari defeated Gamma. "That's-!"

Hibari turned to greet the young teen, "What have you been up to, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Excited, Tsuna basically screamed, "Hibari-san!"

Hibari strolled over to Tsuya and gently picked her up before telling Tsuna that Yamamoto and Gokudera were in the forest. Upon getting a closer look at Tsuya, Tsuna freaked out, "I-is that… Okita-sempai!" The poor boy looked horrified by the state of the Varia Cloud Guardian in Hibari's arms. When Tsuna ran to check on Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, the 10th Vongola boss was further horrified at the damage done to his friends. I sighed as Hibari took Tsuya and headed into the Vongola base through his entrance before walking off to think, knowing that Tsuya was in safe hands.

*** &$^_$(*& !)(*$^_ !($*&+ !)&*%_( !^&%+)!( *&$_(*& !+$(*& !+$)(& !(_*%&^+ !)($*+)! (&%_(*^! _(*$%& +!)$(&! _(*%&+! )(*$&+ !)*$&_! *&%+)%(*! )(**

**Relatively short chapter again. Sorry.**

**InvisibleGoldStar: (*laughs) I was basically raised around anime. I started watching anime as a one year old with Dragon Ball Z. Then, I got into Cardcaptor Sakura (Japanese and Chinese dub) at age three. I was four when I started watching Pokemon and Digimon. At age five, I discovered Toonami and watched Kenshin. Age six was my Inuyasha phase. I was one of the first people to get into Naruto when it first aired in America. From there on, I got into a shoujo manga phase, which I seemed to have gotten rid of. I stick to mainly shounen manga/anime. My favorite character in Durarara is… oh boy this is difficult. I'm kind of tied with Shizuo and Izaya. If I had to choose one… Shinra. In One Piece… er… Trafalgar Law… or Shanks…**

**pinkus-pyon: Thank you!**

**Neeky-chan: Tsuya is getting the hang of her box weapon, but she relies on it too much. I actually got the name from Persona 3 Portable and Persona 4. I only remembered that it was one of the Uchihas' special jutsu until after I wrote the chapter. I am currently behind a few chapters, so I'm scared for Law's life. My brother told me about Ace's death when I was in the Alabasta part of the series, but I had dismissed it because I didn't know how awesome and cool he was. Then, when I had gotten to know his character, he dies and I'm left crying like a baby. Inuyasha character deaths are not that severe. The character deaths that really make me cry are in Naruto! (*spoilers) I mean… Zabuza and Haku (*weep), the Third Hokage (*weeps more), Gaara (*whimpers because he was revived), Asuma (*tears), Jiraiya (*sob), Itachi (*bawls), Kakashi (*he got revived, but I still cried), and… and… NEJI! I like to think about preventing character deaths, too. Unfortunately, if their deaths were prevented, everything plotwise would change. I was really mad that Xanxus, Squalo, and Byakuran were severely hurt. My rage gets to the same level as Shizuo's… unfortunately, my regular personality is like Izaya's… except I am ambiguous towards humans.**

**Ieena456: Thank you for favoring and following my story~**

**KHRLover1997: I will have to make it up to Dino… Maybe… a Dino/OC one shot?**

**Reader x Girl789: Thank you for following the story! Also, Thank you for favoring and following me as an author! I'm glad that you liked my story! Awww… You're making me blush. Yeah. I didn't want a harem forming in the middle of the plot. That would be really bad. I agree with you on Squalo's 'hotness.' Don't worry. There will be a load of fluffiness coming when Squalo gets to Namimori. (*whoops: Spoiler) The real answer to the 'teardrops' would be that she dropped water onto the paper. I am tempted to say that she was laughing so hard that she was crying… hence the tears. Pick whichever scenario you prefer. It's fine. I like reading long reviews. They motivate me a lot.**

**Natuala X: Thank you for favoring the story!**

**denise . posch91: Thank you for favoring and following the story!**

**Fantha0sticbaby: Thank you for following this story!**

**Candiee12: Thank you for following my story!**

**_(*&$ _($*&+ !)($&_( !*&$+) !(&*$_(!* &$_ !(*&$_(*! &$_( !&$_(* !&$+)(! &$_(*& !+$)( !&$_(*& !+)$(&_ !(*$&+ )!($&*_ )!(&$+) !(&$+) !(&$+) !($***

**Thanks for reading everyone! See you next update!**


End file.
